Etats d'Ames
by dreamcatcher8373
Summary: Depuis l'affaire de Kyôto, l'état dépressif de Tsuzuki ne s'améliore pas... Et voilà qu'en plus, Hisoka l'évite! Une nouvelle enquête sera-t-elle pour les deux shinigami l'occasion de se réconcilier et de tirer au clair leurs sentiments? YAOI
1. Ch1 : Une macabre enquête

Bienvenue, et merci de venir jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic !

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, et je suis trèèèès nerveuse à l'idée de la poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira....

***

**Série :**_Yami no matsuei _/ Descendants des Ténèbres

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Yami no matsuei_ ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Ils ont été créés par Yoko Matsushita. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser un peu avec eux, et je promets de les lui rendre dans l'état où je les ai trouvés...

**Genre : **YAOI ! ! (Comment ai-je réussi ce mélange de romantisme mélo et de sado-masochisme ?? _*rougit et va se cacher*_) Le tout assaisonné d'une légère touche d'horreur et d'enquête policière pour coller au style de l'original...

**Couple : **Tsuzuki/Hisoka (et Muraki/Hisoka, si on peut appeler ça un couple...)

**Rating : **M, définitivement, puisque le dernier chapitre est un lemon. Donc, réservé aux lecteurs avertis ! (Ceci dit, à part les chapitres 5 et 7, ça reste très gentil.)

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris un lemon ! *^_^*;; Donc, soyez indulgents...

Et, au fait, je poste cette histoire, avec un rating M et un avertissement au lecteur, parce que j'ai vu des tas d'autres fics très explicites sur FFNet. Mais si jamais quelqu'un trouve que j'ai dépassé les bornes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je posterai une version expurgée. Ce n'est certainement pas mon intention d'enfreindre les règles ou de choquer qui que ce soit !

**Warning : **Cette fic contient une scène de viol explicite (ou un lemon à tendance SM marquée). S'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas si vous pensez que vous allez trouver ça dérangeant ! (et ne me flamez pas, parce que je vous ai honnêtement prévenus.)

Ceci dit, rassurez-vous, je ne crois pas avoir écrit quelque chose de vraiment horrible. En fait, je pense que le plus grand avertissement pour cette histoire devrait concerner les copieuses doses de guimauve dégoulinante de sucre qui l'imbibent... Diabétiques s'abstenir !

**Notes : **L'histoire commence à la fin de l'animé, donc à la fin du volume 8 du manga. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de ce qui se passe par la suite.

Si vous n'avez pas encore vu cet animé, courez vite le faire ! ^^ Il est malheureusement inédit en français, mais_ Le Monde du Yaoi _a réalisé un excellent Fansub.

Les chapitres 1 à 3 ont été bêta-lus par la très talentueuse **Roshieru**, et **Merle** a eu la gentillesse de corriger de nouveau les chapitres 1 et 2. Merci mille fois à toutes les deux ! ^_^ (Le reste de l'histoire, par contre, contient encore toutes mes erreurs... ^^;)

Pardon pour cette longue introduction. Merci encore de lire mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Et si vous me laissez un petit message, j'en serai très heureuse...

* * *

**États d'Âmes**

**Prologue**

La brise tiède faisait frémir les branches des cerisiers en fleur, figés dans l'éternel printemps du Meifu. Le front collé à la vitre, Hisoka contemplait la haute silhouette de l'homme qui déambulait dans les allées du parc. Les pétales tourbillonnants l'entouraient d'un halo rose pâle, s'accrochant à ses cheveux bruns, se glissant entre les plis de son pardessus noir, sans que le promeneur solitaire, perdu dans ses pensées, ne leur portât la moindre attention.

Depuis leur retour de Kyoto deux mois auparavant, depuis que Hisoka l'avait arraché au brasier destiné à l'emporter dans la mort en compagnie de Muraki, Tsuzuki avait subtilement changé. Pour ses collègues du Département des Invocations, il était toujours le même jeune homme enjoué, impulsif et un peu immature malgré ses soixante et onze ans de service à l'Enma-Cho. Mais lorsqu'il pensait ne pas être observé, une expression lointaine et douloureuse assombrissait ses yeux d'améthyste.

Ses habitudes aussi avaient changé. En particulier, il avait remplacé ses visites quotidiennes à la pâtisserie par de longues promenades solitaires sous les cerisiers du parc. Et jour après jour, Hisoka l'observait depuis la fenêtre de leur bureau commun, témoin impuissant de la souffrance de son partenaire.

« _No__n, pas seulement témoin. Cau__se. »_

Hisoka serra les dents et ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il se sentait envahi de dégoût pour lui-même. Pour sa lâcheté. Pour être le seul à voir la douleur de celui qui, en moins d'un an, était devenu pour lui la personne la plus importante au monde, son seul ami et sa seule famille, et pour l'abandonner à ses démons. Pour lui refuser ce dont Tsuzuki avait désespérément besoin en ce moment : une main tendue, des mots de réconfort, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, l'assurance qu'une personne au monde ne le jugeait pas, n'attendait rien de lui, mais était là pour lui, inconditionnellement.

« _Po__urquoi l'ai-je sauvé, si c'est pour le rejet__er ?_ »

La silhouette noire fit demi-tour au bout de l'allée et revint sur ses pas, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte monumentale du capitole qui abritait les bureaux de l'Enma-Cho. Avant de quitter l'ombre des cerisiers, Tsuzuki s'arrêta pour se passer lentement les mains sur le visage. Et Hisoka, imitant inconsciemment son mouvement, prit lui aussi un moment pour essuyer ses yeux et faire disparaître de son visage les traces de ses larmes, goûtant l'amère consolation de partager au moins ce geste avec son partenaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une macabre enquête**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle de conférence, Hisoka arborait de nouveau son expression d'adolescent boudeur et aucune trace d'émotion n'était plus visible dans ses yeux verts. Tsuzuki, qui avait précédé Hisoka de quelques instants, était debout près de la porte d'entrée. Souriant, apparemment relaxé, il était engagé dans une discussion animée avec Watari, qui semblait porter sur sa dernière invention. Un peu en retrait, Tatsumi suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

Tsuzuki s'interrompit en voyant son partenaire entrer dans la salle et s'avança dans sa direction, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Salut, Hisoka ! Ça va ? Où étais-tu passé ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée !

En quelques pas, Tsuzuki avait rejoint Hisoka, et ses doigts effleurèrent la main du jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'un contact fugace, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les images provenant de l'esprit de Tsuzuki n'assaillent Hisoka, accompagnées d'une vague d'émotions si forte qu'il faillit en tomber à genoux :

Peur.

Douleur.

Sentiment de culpabilité.

Dégoût de soi jusqu'à la nausée.

Et, plus fort que tout, ce désir aigu de se fondre dans le néant.

_Des enfants __au visage __haineux et__grimaçant__, jetant des pierres à un adolescent aux yeux violets._

— _Monstre ! Anormal ! C'est de ta faute ! Fous le camp, tu n'as rien__ à __faire ici !_

_La petite Kazusa, blanche et immobile, écrasée sous une colonne gigantesque, ses grands yeux sans vie fixés sur lui dans une accusation muette._

— _C'est de ta faute !_

_Hisoka lui-même, impuissant et terrifié, attaché à une stèle de marbre par de fines cordelettes pénétrant dans sa chair jusqu'au sang._

— _C'est de ta faute !_

_Hisoka encore, sauvagement éventré à coups de hache par un Tsuzuki aux yeux froids et au sourire cruel, tandis que, prisonnier dans un corps qu'il ne contrôlait plus, le véritable Tsuzuki assistait à la scène, hurlant de terreur impuissante._

— _Monstre !_

La dernière vision de Tsuzuki fut accompagnée d'une vague de douleur et de désespoir plus intense que les autres. Ceci, s'ajoutant au très mauvais souvenir que la scène évoquait également chez Hisoka, donna enfin à ce dernier l'impulsion dont il avait besoin pour s'arracher à sa contemplation horrifiée du monde intérieur de son partenaire. Le jeune _shinigami_ fit un bond en arrière, murmura quelques mots inintelligibles en réponse au salut de Tsuzuki, et se réfugia à l'autre bout de la salle. L'expression de douleur et d'incompréhension qui traversa les yeux de son ami ne lui échappa pourtant pas, et son cœur se serra. Quant à Tatsumi et Watari, ils regardaient alternativement les deux _shinigami_ avec stupéfaction.

Encore tremblant sous le choc, Hisoka se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit les visions qui hantaient son partenaire. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la dérobée en direction de ce dernier. Tsuzuki s'était assis à l'autre bout de la table, aux côtés de Tatsumi. Il avait de nouveau son expression enjouée. Hisoka ne pouvait que ressentir de l'admiration devant la force de volonté d'un homme qui réussissait à présenter au monde un visage souriant alors même que son esprit était en proie à ces images de cauchemar. Et nul, sinon peut-être Tatsumi qui le connaissait si bien, n'était capable de s'apercevoir que le sourire de Tsuzuki n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Admiration, mais aussi agacement et frustration, car Tsuzuki avait évidemment oublié le peu enviable talent de son partenaire : Hisoka percevait les émotions de quiconque l'approchait. Son don d'empathie avait été le fléau de son existence, mais jamais le jeune homme ne s'en était lamenté aussi amèrement que durant ces dernières semaines. Depuis leur retour de Kyoto, en effet, chaque fois qu'il s'était approché de son partenaire, le jeune empathe s'était retrouvé assailli par les émotions négatives de ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient accidentellement touchés, la puissance des souvenirs qui tourmentaient son ami avait forcé Hisoka à battre en retraite. Ainsi, au moment où son partenaire avait le plus besoin de lui, Hisoka lui tournait le dos, sachant qu'il le blessait, sachant qu'il exacerbait son sentiment d'isolement et de culpabilité, mais incapable de faire face aux démons qui hantaient son ami.

Une série de coup secs frappés sur la table d'une main nerveuse par Konoe arracha Hisoka à ses sombres pensées. Il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à se concentrer sur les détails de la nouvelle affaire que le chef voulait leur présenter. En fait, sa ferme intention était de ne faire acte que de présence physique à la réunion et de laisser son esprit vagabonder, ressassant la situation sans issue dans laquelle il se trouvait vis-à-vis de son partenaire. Cependant, le regard froid et appuyé que lui lança Konoe força Hisoka à se redresser sur son siège, à essuyer nerveusement ses paumes moites sur la toile de son pantalon et à prêter attention aux paroles de son supérieur.

— Bien. Maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tous, je voudrais vous faire part du nouveau cas dont nous a chargé le Comte. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une disparition d'âmes, mais cette fois-ci l'affaire s'annonce assez problématique. Trois âmes, dont les flammes se sont éteintes dans la Salle aux Chandelles au cours de la dernière semaine, manquent toujours à l'appel. Après une rapide enquête auprès de nos informateurs humains, nous avons réussi à localiser ces trois personnes. Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent, car il semblerait qu'elles soient toujours vivantes.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée des _shinigami_, qui échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

— Mais, chef... comment est-ce possible ? Si ces personnes sont réellement vivantes, leurs chandelles devraient toujours brûler, non ? s'exclama finalement Watari.

— En théorie, oui... Cependant, quand je dis qu'elles sont vivantes, c'est assez relatif. Toutes les trois ont été victimes d'un enlèvement. Dans chacun des cas la disparition n'a duré que quelques jours, mais lorsqu'on les a retrouvées, toutes avaient perdu l'esprit.

— Perdu l'esprit ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Tatsumi d'une voix tendue.

— Notre informateur n'a pas été très clair à ce sujet, donc aller visiter les victimes est une priorité. Néanmoins, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il semblerait qu'elles aient... perdu toute conscience, toute capacité de communiquer avec autrui ou même de réagir à ce qui les entoure. Ça, ce sont les séquelles psychologiques de leur enlèvement. Quant à ce qu'elles ont subi durant leur captivité, sur le plan physique...

Konoe poussa un lourd soupir et se passa la main sur le visage. Les membres de l'assistance s'agitèrent nerveusement sur leur siège, inquiets de l'expression anormalement grave qui marquait le visage de leur supérieur.

— Enfin, le mieux est encore de vous montrer. Grâce à l'un de nos contacts dans la police locale, nous avons pu nous procurer les rapports de police ainsi que les dossiers médicaux des trois victimes, qui se trouvent à présent hospitalisées dans une clinique de Nagasaki.

Konoe alluma le projecteur et le visage doux et un peu mélancolique d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs apparut sur l'écran.

— Michiko Aoki, 19 ans, étudiante en seconde année de littérature classique, énonça Konoe.

Après quelques secondes, le directeur de l'Enma-Cho projeta la diapositive suivante. Au centre de l'écran, la photo d'une jeune femme au regard vif et énergique souriait aux _shinigami_.

— Mayumi Tenjoh, 22 ans, serveuse dans un bar du port.

Après une courte pause, Konoe projeta le portrait de la troisième victime :

— Et enfin Ichirô Oyama, 17 ans, élève de terminale et fils cadet d'une famille aisée de la ville. Les trois victimes ne se connaissaient pas et, à première vue, elles n'avaient en commun que le fait d'être jeune et en bonne santé. Elle semblent avoir été choisies au hasard, ce qui semble indiquer que nous ayons affaire à un criminel en série. Lorsqu'on les a retrouvées, toutes les trois présentaient, en plus de leur état mental, de nombreuses séquelles physiques....

La photo suivante fut accueillie par des exclamations étouffées. Konoe déglutit avec peine. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut du ton froid et clinicien d'un médecin légiste, mais il ne pouvait entièrement dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix.

— Les trois victimes présentaient des marques de coups sur tout le corps, et en particulier sur le dos et la partie postérieure des cuisses. Ces marques ont probablement été produites par un fouet ou un objet similaire. Leur nombre, leur superposition et leur état de cicatrisation varié attestent du fait que les victimes ont été battues de façon répétée durant leur captivité. Des cicatrices plus fines, qui ont pu être produites par une corde d'acier, marquaient l'intérieur des cuisses ainsi que la plante des pieds des trois victimes. Toutes trois présentaient également des plaies et ecchymoses aux poignets et aux chevilles, indiquant qu'elles ont sans doute été entravées durant une longue période.

Konoe enchaînait les photos, les décrivant d'une voix monocorde, sans croiser les regards de son audience.

— De nombreuses brûlures, sans doute de cigarettes, sont visibles sur leur torse, en particulier sur les seins des deux femmes. Les victimes ont aussi souffert des mutilations. En particulier, trois ongles manquaient à la main droite de Michiko Aoki.

Seul le bruissement de respirations angoissées rompait le silence de l'assistance. Le malaise était palpable. Hisoka n'avait pas besoin de tourner les yeux en direction des autres _shinigami_ pour deviner l'expression de leurs visages. D'incessantes vagues d'émotions l'assaillaient. Le dégoût, l'horreur, la colère éprouvés par ses collègues déferlaient sur lui sans répit, submergeant ses propres émotions, le faisant suffoquer.

Avec un gémissement étouffé, Hisoka se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, les bras croisés devant la poitrine, les mains agrippant convulsivement ses épaules. Haletant, il tenta de combattre la nausée qui montait en lui.

Konoe, cependant, poursuivait son exposé.

— Enfin les trois victimes ont également subi des assauts sexuels violents et répétés, qui ont entraîné déchirures et hémorragies internes. L'agression sexuelle, cependant, ne semble pas avoir été le but premier du criminel. Le but... pour autant que l'on puisse se faire une idée des motivations d'un tel individu... semble avoir été d'infliger la douleur la plus intense possible à ses victimes.

Konoe sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, s'épongea le front, et prit une longue inspiration.

— Bref, nous sommes en présence d'un criminel en série à tendance sadique marquée, et indubitablement dangereux. Je laisserais très volontiers cette enquête à la police humaine, s'il n'y avait ce problème des chandelles. Pourquoi se sont-elles éteintes, si les trois victimes sont encore vivantes ? Si elles ne le sont plus, par quoi leurs corps sont-ils animés ? Et que sont devenues leurs âmes ? Le triple incident ayant pris place dans le district de Nagasaki, c'est donc à Tsuzuki et Hisoka que revient l'honneur de tirer cette affaire au clair, le plus efficacement possible. Le Comte veut des résultats rapides, et surtout pas de vagues. Donc... faites de votre mieux. Compris, vous deux ?

— Oui Chef ! répondit Tsuzuki, mais sans son enthousiasme habituel.

Hisoka n'était pas en état de répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il se leva brutalement et, marmonnant entre ses dents un "honneur, mon oeil !" rageur, il se précipita hors de la salle, manquant de renverser Tatsumi dans sa hâte. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la silhouette mince du jeune homme qui s'éloignait dans le couloir d'un pas mal assuré.

L'un après l'autre, les _shinigami_ quittèrent la salle de conférence et bientôt Tsuzuki, Watari et Tatsumi se retrouvèrent seuls. Tsuzuki semblait figé sur place, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'extrémité du couloir où son partenaire avait disparu. Watari et Tatsumi échangeaient des regards nerveux. 003, le petit hibou de Watari, énervé par la tension inhabituelle entre les trois hommes, volait en cercles au dessus de la tête de son maître.

Finalement, Watari rompit le silence :

— Hum... Tsuzuki... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hisoka, au juste ? Il agit d'une façon plutôt bizarre, ces derniers temps.

Les épaules de Tsuzuki s'affaissèrent et toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage.

— Je sais... Il est encore plus réservé que d'habitude. Il y a visiblement quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il... Il ne me parle presque pas... termina Tsuzuki dans un murmure, les yeux rivés au sol.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— Non, non... Enfin, oui, peut-être... Je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, j'ai probablement fait quelque chose pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point. Mais quoi...

Tsuzuki soupira et secoua la tête.

— J'ai l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière, lorsque nous commencions tout juste à travailler ensemble. Il était comme ça, à l'époque : silencieux, défensif, toujours méfiant... Je croyais que les choses avaient changé, mais dernièrement...

Le cœur de Tatsumi se serra en voyant la détresse de son ancien partenaire. Il glissa un bras autour des épaules de Tsuzuki et l'attira gentiment vers lui. Tsuzuki ne résista pas et s'inclina contre Tatsumi, la tête au creux de son épaule. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Tatsumi soutenant son ami, caressant son dos en petits cercles légers, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de force, de chaleur, de réconfort. Finalement, Tsuzuki se redressa. Avec une dernière pression des doigts autour de son épaule, Tatsumi le laissa aller. Tsuzuki lui adressa un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

— Remarque, reprit Tsuzuki, aujourd'hui il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. C'est peut-être bon signe...

— Moi, je trouve qu'il avait plutôt l'air malade, répliqua Watari. Il était un peu vert. Rien d'étonnant, remarque, après toutes les horreurs que nous a montrées le chef...

Tatsumi secoua la tête.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas laisser les choses dans cet état. Essaie de lui parler. Il faut savoir ce qui lui arrive et tu es le mieux placé pour ça, même s'il t'évite en ce moment. Tiens, à propos, reprit le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho après quelques instants de réflexion, vous partez pour cette mission dès demain, non ?

— Euh... Oui, probablement, pourquoi ? demanda Tsuzuki, que l'apparent changement de sujet avait pris par surprise.

— Eh bien, vu l'état désastreux de nos finances, il est totalement hors de question que le Département vous paie deux chambres d'hôtel. Donc, vous partagerez une chambre, c'est un ordre, termina Tatsumi, arborant sa plus froide expression en remontant d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais, derrière les verres, ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice.

— Tu es diabolique.

— Ça ne t'étonnera pas... mais merci quand même.


	2. Ch2 : Ames blessées

**CHAPITRE 2 : ****Âmes**** blessées**

Le lendemain matin, Hisoka se tenait debout sur le parvis du capitole, les bras croisés, tapotant nerveusement du pied les dalles de marbre, lorsqu'il aperçut Tsuzuki qui avançait à grands pas dans sa direction. En quelques secondes Tsuzuki avait rejoint l'adolescent et se répandait en excuses. Lorsqu'il vit de plus près le visage de son partenaire, Hisoka en oublia de le réprimander pour son retard. De larges cernes noirs soulignaient les yeux violets qui s'étalaient sur un visage aux traits tirés, plus pâle que de coutume. Tsuzuki n'avait visiblement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Hisoka, qui n'avait pas beaucoup mieux dormi, ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il évita néanmoins habilement la main que Tsuzuki lançait en direction de son épaule. Tsuzuki, surpris, s'immobilisa, puis, se mordant les lèvres, abaissa le bras en silence et fit un pas en arrière. Hisoka sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte. Il détestait traiter Tsuzuki de cette façon, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage, dès le petit matin, d'être exposé aux pensées d'un Tsuzuki épuisé par une nuit blanche.

Tsuzuki sembla enfin sentir la réticence de son partenaire et ne chercha plus à s'approcher de lui à moins d'un mètre ou deux, ce en quoi Hisoka lui fut reconnaissant. À cette distance, il ne percevait l'état dépressif de son ami que sous la forme d'un malaise diffus et pouvait ignorer ses émotions pour se concentrer sur ses paroles. Tsuzuki entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

— Hier, après la réunion, le chef m'a appelé dans son bureau. Il m'a donné les dossiers des trois victimes, l'adresse de la clinique, ainsi que le numéro de téléphone de notre contact dans la police, un dénommé Ken Nakamura. J'ai appelé le gars hier soir. Il est sur le terrain ce matin, mais nous avons rendez-vous avec lui en début d'après-midi. Donc, je propose de passer voir les victimes à la clinique ce matin, avant notre rendez-vous avec Nakamura. Ensuite, nous réserverons une chambre dans un hôtel de Nagasaki. Le chef pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous restions sur place pour la durée de l'enquête, ne serait-ce que pour que la police locale sache comment nous contacter en cas d'urgence. Gushoshin nous servira d'agent de liaison si nécessaire.

— Très bien. Mais...

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux, fixant sans le voir le bouquet rose des cerisiers, avant de reprendre :

— Ce Ken Nakamura, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur lui ? Comment un simple humain s'est-il retrouvé à travailler pour le Juo-Cho ?

— Ah, j'ai posé la même question au chef. Il paraît que ce Nakamura a des capacités extrasensorielles très développées. Il peut voir les fantômes, les esprits, et communiquer avec eux. Il peut aussi voir les_ shinigami_ comme nous, même quand nous ne sommes pas sous notre forme corporelle. Il en a souffert durant toute son enfance. Sa famille pensait qu'il était fou, il a même été interné en hôpital psychiatrique à plusieurs reprises.

— Je vois... Je peux compatir, dit Hisoka d'un ton sombre en repensant à sa propre enfance, enfermé dans la cave par ses parents à cause de ses propres perceptions extrasensorielles.

— N'est-ce pas... Heureusement pour lui, ses capacités ont fini par attirer l'attention de l'un d'entre nous, qui lui a offert de travailler pour le Juo-Cho. Il l'a également aidé à obtenir un poste dans la brigade criminelle japonaise, où il utilise son talent particulier pour résoudre certaines enquêtes difficiles. Il a pu trouver un équilibre et il est apparemment heureux. Et cela fait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il collabore avec nous, bien que je ne l'aie personnellement jamais rencontré.

— Il a eu de la chance...

Hisoka fixait toujours les tourbillons de fleurs roses d'un air pensif et Tsuzuki n'osa pas interrompre les réflexions de son partenaire. Finalement, Hisoka releva les yeux.

— Bon, allons-y, fit-il sans plus de commentaires, et son corps commença à se dématérialiser.

***

Instantanément, les deux _shinigami_ se matérialisèrent dans une ruelle déserte proche de la petite clinique privée où se trouvaient les victimes. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci. À peine eurent-ils pénétré dans le hall d'entrée qu'une infirmière les arrêta.

— Je suis désolée, Messieurs, mais il est encore trop tôt pour les visites. Revenez en début d'après-midi.

— Asato Tsuzuki, police criminelle, dit Tsuzuki en exhibant sa fausse carte de police. Et mon collègue est Hisoka Kurosaki, stagiaire dans notre département. C'est sa première enquête, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard dubitatif que l'infirmière lançait en direction de son jeune partenaire. Nous sommes ici pour voir les trois victimes d'enlèvement qui ont été admises dans cette clinique il y a quelques jours.

— Ah, je vois. Deux de vos collègues sont déjà passés hier pour interroger les victimes. Mais vous n'aurez pas plus de succès qu'eux, vous savez. Les trois victimes ne sont pas en mesure de communiquer avec quiconque. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne le soient plus jamais.

— Ça ne fait rien, nous voudrions seulement les voir. Mais, quand vous dites qu'elles ne sont pas en mesure de communiquer... Dans quel état sont les victimes, exactement ?

— Eh bien, mademoiselle Aoki et monsieur Oyama sont pratiquement dans un état végétatif. Leurs yeux sont ouverts et leur corps peut se maintenir assis ou debout, si quelqu'un les place dans une telle position, mais il ne répondent plus à aucun stimulus extérieur. Il ne bougent pas sans impulsion externe, ils ne se nourrissent pas par eux-mêmes... Le mieux que l'on puisse dire est qu'ils sont plongés dans une sorte de coma éveillé, mais néanmoins profond. Mlle Tenjoh semble légèrement plus consciente. Elle peut bouger et traverse même, par moments, des crises de grande agitation. Cependant, elle ne semble pas s'apercevoir de la présence d'autres personnes et ne communique pas du tout, pas même par le regard. Elle semble plongée si profondément dans son monde intérieur que rien ne peut l'atteindre.

— Je vois. Pouvez-vous nous conduire à eux ?

— Suivez-moi.

Les deux _shinigami_ emboîtèrent le pas à l'infirmière, qui les conduisit au travers d'un labyrinthe de couloirs déserts.

— Nous les avons placés tous les trois ensemble. Après vous, je vous prie, dit l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka franchirent le seuil à pas mesurés. Tous deux éprouvaient une certaine nervosité à pénétrer dans cette chambre aux murs blancs, dans laquelle flottait une légère odeur de désinfectant. Les bruits filtrant à travers les portes des autres chambres - conversations, chocs d'objets métalliques, froissement d'étoffes, radio ou télévision allumée, soit tout ce qui indiquait la présence d'êtres humains - avaient disparu, et le silence était oppressant. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un mausolée qu'à une chambre où vivaient trois jeunes gens.

Sur le lit le plus proche de la porte, Michiko Aoki était assise, le dos soutenu par des coussins appuyés contre le mur. Hisoka sursauta. Comparée à la photo qu'ils avaient vue la veille, la jeune étudiante était presque méconnaissable. Les joues étaient creuses, le regard vide, la bouche perpétuellement entrouverte. Sa chemise de nuit à manches longues, entièrement boutonnée, ne réussissait pas à dissimuler les cicatrices qui débordaient sur son cou et ses poignets. Sa main droite était couverte d'un bandage et Hisoka frissonna en repensant à la photo de la main mutilée, aux ongles arrachés. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut le... vide, l'absence de toute émotion émanant de la jeune femme. Il avait beau détester son don d'empathie, il s'était habitué à percevoir au moins des traces d'émotions chez toutes les personnes qu'il approchait. C'était une sorte de bruit de fond constant, aussi familier que le bourdonnement des moteurs d'auto pour un citadin. Ne percevoir aucune émotion du tout chez quelqu'un, même en y prêtant attention, le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme respirait, elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais elle ne lui semblait pas vivante.

— Une coquille vide, murmura Tsuzuki derrière lui, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Le lit suivant était vide. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ichirô Oyama était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Comme Michiko, son regard fixe était dépourvu de toute vie. Un filet de salive coulait au coin de sa bouche. L'infirmière l'essuya avec un mouchoir. Hisoka ne percevait pas plus d'émotions émanant de lui que de la jeune femme assise sur le lit.

Un gémissement étouffé arracha les deux _shinigami_ à leur contemplation de l'adolescent. Un paravent dissimulait au regard un troisième lit, celui de Mayumi Tenjoh. Les deux hommes contournèrent l'écran. Derrière, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts était allongée sur le lit. En contraste avec l'immobilité parfaite de ses deux compagnons, tout son corps était agité de tremblements. La jeune femme gémit encore une fois et agita sa tête de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller. L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle et essuya son front, en lui parlant doucement. La jeune fille ne réagit pas et continua de gémir.

Hisoka chancela et sentit la main de Tsuzuki soutenir son coude. Il s'appuya quelques instants sur le bras solide de l'autre shinigami, heureux pour une fois de sentir la présence réconfortante de son partenaire. L'émotion émanant de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit était différente de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici. C'était une sensation violente, malsaine, presque inhumaine, mais indubitablement douloureuse, qui perçait l'esprit d'Hisoka comme le gémissement d'un violon désaccordé ou le grincement d'un ongle frottant contre une vitre.

Tsuzuki avala sa salive. « Elle souffre », dit-il à voix basse, sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme tremblante.

— Nous lui donnons des antalgiques tous les jours. Ce matin, nous avons essayé la morphine, mais ça ne semble pas avoir le moindre effet.

Sans un mot, Tsuzuki s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et posa la main sur son front. Elle ne parut pas consciente de sa présence et continua à trembler. Tsuzuki se concentra, immobile. Hisoka pouvait voir l'aura rouge qui émanait de son partenaire, sentir la puissance de son esprit dirigée vers l'âme en peine. Petit à petit, les tremblements diminuèrent. La jeune femme cessa de gémir et son cri psychique s'atténua pour atteindre un volume supportable pour Hisoka.

— C'est incroyable ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Jusqu'ici personne n'avait réussi à la calmer ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

— Juste un peu de compassion, fut l'énigmatique réponse de Tsuzuki.

Hisoka pouvait voir les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux fixés au sol de son partenaire, menaçant de déborder de ses paupières. À cet instant, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que serrer son ami dans ses bras, mais la peur le retint. Toutes ses connexions nerveuses étaient encore endolories après l'assaut du hurlement psychique de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas en état de supporter un contact mental semblable à celui qu'il avait subi la veille en touchant Tsuzuki.

— Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour elle, malheureusement, reprit l'aîné des _shinigami_. Bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Merci beaucoup pour votre collaboration.

***

Après avoir quitté la clinique, les deux _shinigami_ déambulèrent en silence dans les rues de la ville. Il était près de midi et leur petit déjeuner était loin derrière eux, mais Tsuzuki n'avait pas encore émis le désir d'aller manger, ce qui inquiétait Hisoka au plus haut point. Finalement, incapable de faire taire son estomac plus longtemps, l'adolescent proposa à son partenaire de s'arrêter dans une petite échoppe qui servait des bols de _ramen_. Les deux _shinigami_ choisirent une table à l'écart des autres au fond du petit restaurant. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux attablés devant un grand bol de soupe de pâtes brûlante à l'appétissant fumet de poisson, Tsuzuki s'arracha enfin à ses pensées et tourna les yeux vers son partenaire.

— Eh bien... qu'as-tu pensé de notre visite de ce matin ?

— C'était vraiment bizarre. Aoki et Oyama m'ont semblé... vides. Je n'ai pu percevoir aucune émotion du tout, comme s'ils n'étaient pas vivants.

— « Vides »... Ça tu peux le dire. Leurs âmes ont déjà quitté leur corps, ce qui explique pourquoi les chandelles se sont éteintes. Les corps ont continué à vivre pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je n'ai vu ça que deux fois en soixante et onze ans et, dans les deux cas, la personne était plongée dans un coma profond. Ce « coma éveillé » est quelque chose de rarissime. Je peux comprendre que, sous le coup d'une douleur extrême, l'âme abandonne le corps. C'est ce qui arrive quand une victime meurt sous la torture. Mais ici, que les corps soient restés vivants, non pas une, mais deux fois... Il est impossible que ce soit une coïncidence. Seulement, penser que le meurtrier a pu vouloir obtenir ce résultat... Que, peut-être, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle ces jeunes gens ont été torturés.... C'est... terrifiant.

Tsuzuki se tut et resta immobile, les coudes sur la table, le menton reposant sur ses doigts croisés, le regard fixé sur son bol de soupe. Il était d'une pâleur extrême. Pour ne pas laisser son partenaire se perdre une nouvelle fois dans des pensées dont il n'osait même pas imaginer le contenu, Hisoka se força à continuer.

— Donc, si leurs âmes ne sont plus dans leur corps, que sont-elles devenues ?

— Nous savons qu'elles n'ont pas rejoint le Meifu, donc elles doivent toujours errer quelque part dans le monde des vivants. Nous allons devoir les localiser. Quant à Tenjoh... Quelle a été ton impression ?

Hisoka frissonna.

— C'était affreux. Son esprit était comme... comme s'il n'était plus entièrement humain. Et elle... hurlait, dit finalement le jeune homme après une hésitation, ne sachant trop bien comment exprimer avec des mots l'horrible sensation qu'il avait eue dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Tsuzuki, qui n'avait entendu d'autre son que les gémissements de la jeune femme, hocha néanmoins la tête, comprenant ce que son partenaire tentait d'exprimer.

— C'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai ressenti. Une âme... tordue, privée de son humanité, rendue folle par la douleur. Une âme mutilée. Rendue méconnaissable au point que la chandelle représentant la vie de cette personne s'est éteinte.

Un froid glacial semblait s'être abattu sur la petite échoppe. Hisoka ne savait plus quoi dire pour rompre le pesant silence, et les deux hommes engloutirent leurs pâtes sans un mot. Finalement, Tsuzuki posa ses baguettes et se leva.

— Notre rendez-vous avec Nakamura est dans vingt minutes. Il est temps d'y aller.

L'aîné des _shinigami_ laissa quelques billets sur la table et sortit du restaurant sans mot dire. Tsuzuki était calme, anormalement calme, en fait, mais Hisoka, qui n'avait rien perdu des émotions agitant son partenaire durant leur conversation, le suivit d'un regard inquiet avant de lui emboîter le pas.

***

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le commissariat. Cependant, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'imposant bâtiment, Tsuzuki arborait de nouveau un visage souriant. À l'entrée, un planton peu avenant leur indiqua d'un geste le bureau de l'inspecteur Nakamura.

— Inspecteur Nakamura ? appela Tsuzuki depuis le seuil de la porte ouverte. Je suis la personne qui vous a téléphoné hier soir...

— Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie, dit l'inspecteur en se levant pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Je suis Ken Nakamura. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

L'homme paraissait avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Il était de taille moyenne, bien en chair sans être gros. Une épaisse brosse de cheveux noirs couronnait son visage rond et sympathique.

— Asato Tsuzuki, Enma-Cho, Département des Invocations. Enchanté de vous connaître, dit le shinigami en s'inclinant à son tour. Et mon partenaire est Hisoka Kurosaki, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Hisoka hésitait à se présenter.

— Enchanté, dit un peu sèchement le jeune homme, dissimulant comme à son habitude sa timidité envers les étrangers sous un abord renfrogné.

L'inspecteur ne sembla pas offensé le moins du monde par l'attitude du jeune _shinigami_. Au contraire, il lui sourit gentiment avant de s'adresser de nouveau à ses deux visiteurs :

— Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, mais il y a un distributeur automatique dans le couloir, qui a... voyons... thé ou café chaud, thé glacé, soda, jus d'orange, lait fraise...

— Un café, dit Tsuzuki qui mourrait d'envie de demander un lait fraise, mais se sentait embarrassé à l'idée de montrer à l'inspecteur Nakamura l'étendue de sa gourmandise.

— La même chose, dit Hisoka qui n'aimait pas les boissons sucrées.

L'inspecteur quitta la pièce et revint quelques instant plus tard, portant délicatement trois canettes brûlantes.

— Quelle affaire horrible, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il lorsque les trois hommes se furent assis autour du bureau, leur canette de café en main. Avez-vous déjà vu les victimes ? Je suis passé hier à la clinique, et je dois dire que la visite m'a laissé une impression très désagréable. En tant qu'inspecteur de police, j'ai vu mon compte de cadavres et de blessés, mais là... il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, de malsain...

Tsuzuki hocha la tête et jeta à l'homme un regard approbateur. Konoe avait raison, il avait en effet des perceptions extrasensorielles, quoique à un niveau inférieur à celui des deux _shinigami_.

— Nous y sommes passés ce matin. Et en effet, quelque chose est clairement « anormal ». Deux des âmes sont manquantes, la troisième est... endommagée.

Nakamura déglutit et, pour une seconde, son sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres. Il sembla un instant sur le point de demander ce qu'était une « âme endommagée », mais se ravisa.

Après quelques moments d'hésitation, l'inspecteur ajouta :

— Je sais que les âmes des victimes sont la préoccupation principale du Département des Invocations, mais... en ce qui me concerne, je ne me sentirai en paix que quand nous pourrons mettre sous les verrous le monstre qui leur a fait ça.

— Oh, ne croyez pas que nous ne voulions pas lui mettre la main dessus, nous aussi. D'abord, il s'agit probablement d'un criminel en série et le Département ne veut pas que des faits similaires se reproduisent. Et de plus...

Tsuzuki serra les dents en terminant sa phrase :

— De plus, je me fiche de ce que diront mes supérieurs, mais ce monstre doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Le _shinigami_ prit une longue inspiration avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus calme :

— Vous pouvez donc compter sur notre entière collaboration à votre enquête, inspecteur Nakamura.

— Merci, monsieur Tsuzuki. Vous avez également la mienne. Et à ce propos... Il y a un élément nouveau depuis les dossiers que je vous ai fait parvenir. C'est le résultat des analyses conduites par notre section scientifique.

Nakamura tira un dossier beige de son tiroir, l'ouvrit sur le bureau et entreprit de résumer son contenu pour ses deux visiteurs.

— Les vêtements des victimes étaient maculés de sang, mais il s'agissait du leur. Les vêtements étaient aussi tachés de boue. Celle-ci provenait du parc dans lequel nous les avons retrouvés, donc cet indice ne nous apprend pas grand-chose. Le labo a aussi trouvé des traces de poussière sur leurs vêtements, ainsi que des grains de sable.

— Du sable et de la poussière ? Intéressant... Pourraient-ils provenir de l'endroit où les victimes on été séquestrées ?

— C'est très possible. Mais l'analyse de la poussière n'a rien donné d'inhabituel, elle peut venir de n'importe où dans la région. Quant au sable, c'est celui que l'on trouve partout sur la côte. Nous n'avons donc toujours pas d'hypothèse crédible quant à l'endroit où les victimes ont été séquestrées.

L'inspecteur tourna quelques pages de son dossier et continua.

— L'observation du corps des victimes a donné des résultats plus tangibles. Nous avons trouvé trois cheveux. Les trois appartiennent à la même personne, dont nous avons pu obtenir l'empreinte génétique. Il y avait aussi des traces de sang et des fragments de peau sous les ongles de Mayumi Tenjoh, ainsi que... hum... que de nombreuses traces de sperme sur le corps des trois victimes. Peau et sperme appartiennent à un second individu. Nous avons entré les deux empreintes génétiques dans notre base de données, mais ça n'a donné aucun résultat. Il nous faudra donc attendre d'avoir arrêté un suspect pour pouvoir utiliser cette information.

— Inspecteur... de quelle couleur étaient les cheveux ?

Nakamura et Tsuzuki sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Hisoka, qui était resté totalement silencieux jusque-là. L'inspecteur hésita un instant avant de consulter à nouveau son dossier.

— De quelle couleur, dites-vous ? Hmm, voyons... Noirs, pourquoi ?

— Oh... Pour rien, juste une idée. Merci.

L'adolescent semblait quelque peu rassuré.

— De toute façon, ajouta Tsuzuki avec animation, notre base de données à l'Enma-Cho est beaucoup plus étendue que la vôtre. Donc je ne serais pas étonné que nous puissions identifier les suspects. Vous serait-il possible de nous donner une copie de cette information ?

— Ceci est la copie que j'ai faite pour vous, répondit Nakamura en tendant au _shinigami_ la pochette beige et une disquette. Normalement, je ne suis pas censé avoir ce dossier dans mon bureau personnel, encore moins en faire une copie, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'embarras.

Tsuzuki prit dossier et disquette avec un sourire de gratitude, conscient des efforts que faisait l'inspecteur pour leur être utile, et sortit son téléphone portable.

— Gushoshin ? C'est Tsuzuki... Oui, très bien... Oui, justement, j'ai du nouveau. Dis-moi, pourrais-tu venir ? J'ai un service à te demander.

— Un téléphone portable ? Pour appeler l'au-delà ?

Tsuzuki, qui venait de raccrocher, faillit éclater de rire devant l'air stupéfait de Nakamura. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer à ce dernier le fonctionnement de son amplificateur d'ondes psychiques, qui ne devait son apparence d'innocent téléphone portable qu'au sens de l'humour très particulier de Watari. Gushoshin, en effet, choisit ce moment pour se matérialiser dans la pièce. Nakamura, de plus en plus ébahi, regarda fixement le petit dieu à tête de hibou qui flottait dans les airs à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de son bureau. Les jumeaux Gushoshin n'avaient apparemment pas fait partie de ses contacts à l'Enma-Cho.

— Oh, ça alors, vous pouvez me voir ? Je m'appelle Gushoshin. Enchanté de vous connaître, dit le petit dieu ailé de sa voix enfantine, avant de se tourner vers Tsuzuki.

— Gushoshin, pourrais-tu essayer de m'identifier ces deux empreintes génétiques ? demanda Tsuzuki en lui tendant la disquette.

— Ah... Oui, mais ça va prendre un petit moment. Le serveur de la bibliothèque est en panne et à présent nous ne pouvons plus accéder à aucune base de données. Mon frère est en train de travailler sur le problème en ce moment même, mais je pense qu'il va nous falloir encore un peu de temps. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai une réponse pour vous.

— Bon, très bien, fais pour le mieux, soupira Tsuzuki.

Le petit dieu agita une aile amicale en direction des trois hommes et se dématérialisa.


	3. Ch3 : Peur et réconfort

**CHAPITRE 3 : Peur et réconfort**

Après avoir pris congé de l'inspecteur Nakamura, les deux _shinigami _se mirent en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit. De préférence un endroit bon marché, s'il ne voulaient pas encourir les foudres de Tatsumi. Ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur un petit hôtel situé à mi-distance entre le commissariat où travaillait Nakamura et le parc où les trois victimes avaient été retrouvées.

— Une chambre pour deux personnes ? Mais bien sûr, monsieur. Souhaitez-vous une chambre double ou un lit _king size_ ? demanda la réceptionniste sans se départir de son sourire poli, mais en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des deux hommes.

Hisoka manqua de s'étrangler. « Une chambre double, bien sûr ! » explosa-t-il, le visage écarlate.

Tsuzuki, étrangement silencieux, observait avec attention la peinture qui s'écaillait sur les murs de la réception.

— Très bien. Ce sera 6500 yens. Payables d'avance, s'il vous plaît. Votre chambre est la numéro 38, troisième étage, au fond du couloir sur votre gauche.

À peine la réceptionniste leur eut-elle tendu la clef que Hisoka, toujours aussi rouge, se précipita vers l'escalier. Il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire mi-ironique, mi-peiné que lui lança son partenaire avant de lui emboîter le pas.

La chambre était petite mais propre, avec deux lits étroits munis de couvertures assorties en coton écru, un papier peint rose au motif floral délavé, et une salle de bain minuscule, dans laquelle un bac de douche, un lavabo et un WC prenaient tout l'espace disponible. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur une petite commode couverte d'une fine nappe brodée, il aperçut une statuette d'Amida Bouddha. L'autel improvisé était aussi muni d'une coupelle, de deux bougies et d'un pique-encens. Au mur, au-dessus de l'un des lits, une aquarelle représentant un bouquet de _sakura_ en fleurs était suspendue. Le tableau rappelait étrangement le Meifu. Hisoka fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, furieux contre lui-même au petit pincement de cœur nostalgique qu'il venait de ressentir.

Tsuzuki se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le lit le plus proche de la porte avec un râle d'épuisement et resta allongé, les yeux clos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Hisoka s'assit avec précaution sur l'autre lit. Il constata avec satisfaction que les lits étaient situés contre deux murs opposés de la pièce, séparés par un espace d'au moins trois ou quatre mètres, un espace suffisant pour lui permettre de se reposer dans un silence relatif. À cette distance en effet, les émotions de Tsuzuki ne lui parvenaient que sous la forme d'une sorte de vibration de basse fréquence, rien de clairement identifiable.

Hisoka ramena les jambes contre son torse, croisa les bras autour de ses genoux et contempla son compagnon. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés mais sa respiration était calme et régulière. S'était-il endormi ? Hisoka se sentit vaguement flatté que Tsuzuki lui témoignât une telle confiance, et aussi qu'il n'éprouvât pas le besoin de conserver avec lui le masque jovial qu'il arborait en public. Hisoka réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul en compagnie de son partenaire depuis... depuis Kyoto. Durant ces deux derniers mois, il avait été si occupé à éviter Tsuzuki et ses visions destructrices, si occupé à se reprocher d'ajouter aux tourments de son ami, le fuyant jour et nuit, pensant à lui jour et nuit, qu'il avait oublié le simple sentiment de sécurité et de contentement qu'il éprouvait, seul dans une chambre, isolé du reste du monde, en compagnie de la seule personne en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Quoique aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, à ce sentiment de contentement s'ajoutait un malaise diffus, une sorte de timidité étrange. Se pourrait-il que ce soit à cause de cette stupide réceptionniste et de son insinuation ridicule... Un seul lit… Non ! Certainement pas ! Hisoka se refusa à poursuivre cette ligne de pensée, mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir que ses oreilles semblaient soudain brûlantes.

Sur le lit d'en face, Tsuzuki s'agita et ouvrit les yeux. Il posa le regard sur le visage de son partenaire et sourit.

— Hé, Hisoka ! Est-ce que je me suis endormi ? Désolé !

Le _shinigami_ se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit et bailla longuement. Puis il resta un moment à considérer sa paire de chaussettes dépareillée. Son sourire s'effaça derrière la moue boudeuse qui prenait peu à peu possession de son visage. Hisoka connaissait suffisamment son partenaire pour deviner que ce qui préoccupait le _shinigami_ à ce moment était plus l'état de son estomac que celui de sa garde-robe. Et en effet, Tsuzuki reprit :

— Je crois que la journée a été assez mouvementée comme ça. Que dirais-tu d'aller acheter des _bentô_ et deux ou trois gâteaux et de les manger tranquillement dans la chambre ?

Il leva vers son partenaire un œil plein d'espoir et un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage. Hisoka pouvait presque voir deux petites oreilles velues pousser sous ses cheveux bruns.

Hisoka ne répondit pas mais regarda Tsuzuki dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il n'avait pas envie de se rapprocher de Tsuzuki et de constater que, derrière la gentillesse et l'apparente décontraction du _shinigami_, le même sentiment de culpabilité écrasant, le même désir de mort brûlaient toujours. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Tsuzuki et de quitter du regard ce sourire enchanteur qui causait un étrange serrement au creux de son estomac. Il avait envie de rester ainsi pour toujours, son regard d'émeraude plongé dans le regard d'améthyste de son partenaire. Mais il réalisa soudain dans un sursaut que la perspective de passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec Tsuzuki lui causait désormais une angoisse presque insurmontable. Sentant monter la rougeur qui menaçait de s'emparer de ses joues une fois de plus, Hisoka détourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

— C'est pas croyable ! Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser avec autre chose que ton estomac ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller voir l'endroit où les victimes avaient été retrouvées !

— Pffff... Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sérieux ? se plaignit Tsuzuki avec un regard de chien battu.

Hisoka, se sentant soudain horriblement culpabilisé, était sur le point de céder à son ami. Aussi la réaction suivante de ce dernier le prit-elle par surprise :

— Enfin, tu as raison. Le plus vite nous réglerons cette affaire, le mieux ça vaudra. Allez, en route.

Tsuzuki se leva d'un bond et couvrit en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de la porte, saisissant au passage le pardessus noir qu'il avait jeté sur le porte-manteau. Il remit ses chaussures d'un geste rapide et se tourna vers son partenaire, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Hisoka se mordit les lèvres, avec la nette impression de s'être piégé lui-même. Cependant, face au sourire interrogateur de Tsuzuki, il ne pouvait que s'exécuter. Il se leva avec un soupir.

***

Le parc n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche de l'hôtel. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent devant la haute grille de fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée, Hisoka se demanda si sa décision de continuer leur enquête le soir même n'avait pas été un peu précipitée. La nuit tombait déjà et un vent froid s'était levé, faisant frémir les petites feuilles en éventail des ginkgos bilobas. Des ombres noires s'allongeaient dans les allées désertes, silhouettes menaçantes qui se tordaient à chaque nouvelle rafale. Tsuzuki remonta le col de son pardessus et jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à la fine veste en jean que portait Hisoka. Il fit un pas vers lui, amorça un geste, et pour un instant Hisoka eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point de lui passer un bras autour des épaules et de l'attirer dans la chaleur confortable de son manteau. Mais Tsuzuki sembla se raviser, fourra la main dans sa poche et franchit la grille. Hisoka, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se lamenter, emboîta le pas à son compagnon qui s'éloignait déjà dans l'allée sombre.

Après avoir marché pendant vingt minutes dans le parc désert, Hisoka se rendait pleinement compte de la futilité de leur entreprise. Les victimes avaient été retrouvées quatre ou cinq jours auparavant. Tout indice potentiel avait probablement disparu, desséché par le soleil, emporté par le vent, effacé sous les pas des passants. Et de toute façon, même si un indice était encore visible, ils seraient incapables de le voir dans l'obscurité qui noyait désormais le parc. Hisoka soupira et se tourna vers son partenaire.

— Un _bentô_, tu disais ? Moi je préférerais un grand bol de _sukiyaki_ fumant, dans un petit restaurant sympa. Ça t'intéresse ?

Le sourire de Tsuzuki s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles.

Malheureusement, retrouver l'entrée du parc n'était pas aussi facile qu'ils le pensaient. Après avoir erré pendant quinze minutes de plus dans l'obscurité quasi complète, Hisoka était totalement perdu et, apparemment, Tsuzuki ne valait pas mieux. Leur meilleur espoir était de choisir une direction et de s'y tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent quelque part, raisonna Hisoka. Ils étaient dans un parc urbain, après tout, pas en rase campagne !

Hisoka ne s'était jamais considéré peureux (« _A__goraphobe peut-être, mais pas froussard__ !_ » pensa-t-il rageusement). Cependant, l'obscurité et la solitude du parc commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il avait l'impression qu'une menace diffuse planait sur leurs têtes. La sensation de tension inquiète qui émanait de Tsuzuki lui indiquait que le parc avait un effet similaire sur son partenaire. Hisoka jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Tsuzuki avait réglé son pas sur celui du jeune _shinigami_ et maintenait entre eux une distance constante d'à-peu-près deux mètres. Assez loin pour ne pas incommoder Hisoka avec ses émotions, assez près pour le rassurer par sa présence. Peut-être Tsuzuki était-il beaucoup plus perceptif qu'il ne le laissait paraître, pensa Hisoka.

Les deux hommes atteignirent un croisement de chemins et Hisoka s'arrêta. Il s'était promis d'avancer toujours tout droit, mais le chemin qui s'étendait devant eux était d'un noir d'encre. Hisoka haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son partenaire ; ce dernier répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. « _Après tout_, se dit Hisoka en s'engageant dans l'allée de droite, _nous n'aurons qu'à tourner à gauche au prochain croisement pour être de nouveau dans la bonne direction_. »

Ils n'avaient pas fait dix pas dans la nouvelle allée que Hisoka sentit un regard se poser dans son dos. Pas le regard bienveillant de Tsuzuki, mais un regard menaçant, maléfique. Hisoka se retourna d'un bond. Un peu plus haut dans l'allée, au-delà du croisement qu'ils venaient de quitter, il lui sembla apercevoir une ombre noire, mais elle avait disparu un instant plus tard. À côté de lui, Tsuzuki se tenait prêt à bondir, genoux légèrement fléchis, une main glissée dans la poche intérieure de son pardessus, le papier d'un _fuda_ déjà serré entre deux doigts. Durant une minute les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, tous leurs sens en éveil.

— Tu as senti ça ? murmura enfin Hisoka.

— Oui, répondit Tsuzuki sur le même ton. Mais c'est parti. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était... mais ce n'est plus là.

— Bon, inutile de traîner ici.

Hisoka reprit sa route d'un pas rapide dans l'allée sombre, l'oreille aux aguets. Les seuls bruits qu'il percevait étaient le sifflement du vent dans les arbres et les pas rapides de Tsuzuki derrière lui. Soudain, quelque chose de froid et gluant se colla à son visage. Hisoka poussa un hurlement et s'arrêta net. Tsuzuki, qui venait derrière, le percuta brutalement avec un juron étouffé. Une vague de peur submergea le jeune empathe. Hisoka fit un bond en arrière.

— Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va ? murmura Tsuzuki d'une voix pressante.

— Ça va, ça va. Ce n'est rien. Désolé, répondit Hisoka en se frottant les joues pour déloger les filaments de la toile d'araignée dans laquelle il avait foncé tête baissée.

— Ne me fais pas des coups pareils, grogna Tsuzuki.

« _Tsuzuki a peut-être l'air calme, mais en fait il a vraiment la trouille lui aussi_ » pensa le jeune empathe et, égoïstement, cette pensée le rassura un peu.

Les deux hommes se remirent en route, marchant maintenant si vite qu'il couraient presque. Le vent avait redoublé de puissance et Hisoka était transi de froid malgré la sueur qui coulait sur son front et dans son dos. Soudain, il sentit la même présence maléfique qui les avait effrayés quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais cette fois, la menace semblait encore plus proche. Elle semblait être... _a__u-d__essus d'eux !!_

Hisoka leva la tête juste à temps pour voir une silhouette noire, grimaçante et déformée fondre sur lui avec un cri haut perché. Du coin de l'œil, il entrevit le halo de flammes écarlates qui entourait Tsuzuki alors que ce dernier entonnait l'invocation de Suzaku. Mais il était trop tard, l'esprit était sur lui. Hisoka eut l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête la première dans l'eau glacée. Une seconde plus tard, une douleur aiguë lui coupait le souffle, naissant dans sa poitrine et irradiant dans tout son corps. Hisoka eut encore le temps de voir les familières, sinistres marques rouges apparaître sur ses poignets et sur le dos de ses mains avant de perdre connaissance.

***

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Hisoka nota tout d'abord la confortable sensation de chaleur qui enveloppait son corps. Il entrouvrit les paupières et vit deux grands yeux violets à une quinzaine de centimètres de son visage. Tsuzuki le regardait en souriant, tout en caressant doucement sa joue. « Bienvenue », murmura-t-il lorsque son partenaire ouvrit les yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation, mais l'esprit de Hisoka se refusait encore à toute pensée cohérente. Le jeune homme referma les paupières et, pendant quelques minutes, il s'abandonna à la douce sensation de la paume chaude qui caressait sa joue et des doigts légers qui se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il se sentit en meilleure possession de ses capacités mentales, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour observer ses alentours.

Il était dans leur chambre d'hôtel, allongé sur son lit... Non, dans son lit, la moitié inférieure de son corps glissée sous les couvertures. Tsuzuki était assis sur le bord du lit, penché au-dessus de lui. Hisoka baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine. Il portait... une chemise mauve qu'il ne connaissait pas... Ah, si, il se rappelait, cette chemise appartenait à Tsuzuki. Sur le plancher, au milieu de la pièce, gisait son T-shirt vert trempé de sueur. À côté du T-shirt, il aperçut son jean et sursauta. Il se sentait encore trop faible pour bouger, mais il put néanmoins frotter expérimentalement ses jambes l'une contre. Pas de pantalon. Donc Tsuzuki, avant de le mettre au lit, l'avait déshabillé...

Hisoka rougit et ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces, essayant de chasser les images que cette dernière pensée faisait naître en lui. La main de Tsuzuki s'immobilisa. L'aîné des _shinigami_ se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de son partenaire et murmura « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hisoka ? » d'une voix douce et grave, un peu rauque, que Hisoka ne lui avait encore jamais entendue, mais qui fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux d'améthyste qui le transperçaient semblaient plus sombres que de coutume sous les paupières alourdies. Hisoka avala sa salive avec peine, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Les choses étaient encore confuses... Pourquoi était-il au lit, d'abord ? Que s'était-il passé ? Brutalement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. La marche dans le parc, la peur, le spectre qui s'était jeté sur lui... La douleur, et puis plus rien... Dans un sursaut, Hisoka ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Tsuzuki, s'écria-t-il, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est-ce que je suis revenu ici ? Et l'esprit qui m'a attaqué ?

Avec un soupir, Tsuzuki se redressa et ramena ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix avait retrouvé son timbre habituel.

— Lorsque l'esprit t'a attaqué, j'ai lancé Suzaku contre lui. Pas assez vite, malheureusement, et tu étais déjà inconscient, ajouta-t-il amèrement. Suzaku ne l'a pas détruit, mais elle l'a retenu assez longtemps pour me donner le temps de te charger sur mes épaules. Après ça, j'ai couru droit devant, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la grille du parc. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'hôtel...

Un sourd grondement provenant de l'estomac de Tsuzuki interrompit son discours.

— ... et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'acheter le moindre petit _bentô_, termina le _shinigami_ d'un ton lamentable.

Hisoka éclata de rire.

— Je crois que, ce coup-ci, je te dois bien un festin. Sur mes propres économies, pas sur l'argent que nous donne Tatsumi, ajouta-t-il, et il s'esclaffa de plus belle en voyant l'expression de joie incrédule qui se peignait sur le visage de son partenaire.

Puis il se rappela brutalement de quelque chose et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Les marques du maléfice de Muraki étaient atténuées mais encore bien visibles. Le rire d'Hisoka se coupa court.

— Tsuzuki... Ces marques.... C'est la dernière chose que j'ai vue avant de perdre connaissance. Est-ce qu'elles me couvraient tout le corps ?

— Oui, dit Tsuzuki en détournant le regard.

Etait-ce une rougeur d'embarras qui venait brutalement de colorer ses joues ? Hisoka n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Une vague de terreur glaciale l'enveloppa. Le pressentiment qu'il avait depuis le début de cette affaire, depuis qu'il avait vu les photos de ces corps torturés et violentés, lui revint en force.

— Est-ce que tu crois... qu'_il _est ici ? Qu'_il_ est mêlé à toute cette affaire ?

Tsuzuki se pencha de nouveau, passa un bras sous le cou d'Hisoka et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Il le maintint fermement contre lui d'une main et se remit à lui caresser les cheveux de l'autre, tout en murmurant à son oreille.

— Shh, Hisoka, ne t'en fais pas... Nous n'avons aucune raison de penser que ce soit le cas...

— Mais, les marques ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles apparaissent toutes seules. Ça t'est arrivé aussi lorsque nous étions dans le Meifu, et à ce moment-là Muraki n'était certainement pas dans les environs. Et puis, tu as entendu Nakamura : les cheveux qu'ils ont retrouvés étaient noirs...

Hisoka leva un regard surpris vers son partenaire. Donc, le sens de sa question, dans le bureau de l'inspecteur, n'avait pas échappé à l'aîné des _shinigami_. Combien d'autres choses Tsuzuki comprenait-il sans jamais rien dire ?

Un peu rassuré, Hisoka s'abandonna à l'étreinte de son ami. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter, plus envie d'avoir peur. Il voulait seulement rester là, enveloppé par l'odeur familière de Tsuzuki, dans la chaleur protectrice de ses bras, bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur. Et tout à coup, Hisoka réalisa ce qui lui avait paru bizarre depuis qu'il avait repris conscience : Tsuzuki l'avait touché presque constamment, et... rien. Pas de souvenirs, pas de douleur, pas de dépression. Rien du tout.

Pour un instant, Hisoka eut la pensée folle que son empathie avait disparu, que peut-être, lorsque le spectre l'avait attaqué... Mais non, c'était impossible.

Et soudain la réponse lui apparut, limpide, dans une vague de joie qui lui inonda le cœur. Pour s'en assurer, il se concentra sur ses perceptions. Alors que Tsuzuki lui caressait toujours doucement les cheveux, un sentiment chaud et tendre l'envahissait, un sentiment si proche de ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même qu'il avait pu facilement le confondre avec ses propres émotions. Et la seule image qu'il percevait... n'en était pas vraiment une. Il se voyait tout simplement comme il était en ce moment, assis sur son lit, dans les bras de Tsuzuki. Oui, c'était bien ça... si aucune émotion parasite n'était venu le troubler, c'était parce que, quand il le serrait dans ses bras, _Tsuzuki ne pensait qu'à lui._

Envahi de joie, Hisoka referma ses deux bras autour de la taille de son partenaire et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Tsuzuki eut une exclamation étouffée et s'immobilisa pour un instant, avant de lui aussi resserrer son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus, étroitement enlacés. Hisoka remarqua que les battements du cœur de Tsuzuki s'accéléraient, que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

Soudain, l'image mentale changea. Il se voyait toujours en compagnie de Tsuzuki, mais cette fois ils étaient allongés sur le lit, entièrement dévêtus. Leurs corps nus, trempés de sueur, glissaient l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçaient, s'étreignaient fiévreusement. Tsuzuki, allongé de tout son long sur Hisoka, haletant, embrassait ses lèvres, ses joues, ses paupières, faisait glisser sa bouche le long du cou du jeune _shinigami_... Ses mains se refermaient sur les hanches de son partenaire... Et Hisoka, avec un cri étouffé qui était presque un sanglot, arquait le dos, le visage crispé dans une expression d'extase.

Avec un cri de surprise, Hisoka se redressa et repoussa brutalement Tsuzuki, qui glissa du lit et atterrit sans cérémonie sur le parquet dur.

— Hisoka ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le _shinigami_ aux yeux violets, stupéfait, le souffle court.

Hisoka, les joues rouges, les mains tremblantes, regardait son partenaire avec des yeux écarquillés. Les mots semblaient refuser de franchir ses lèvres.

Cependant, respirant profondément, Tsuzuki retrouvait peu à peu son calme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il encore une fois, d'une voix plus douce.

— Juste là... à l'instant... tu as pensé à... quelque chose de bizarre, non ?

Tsuzuki regarda son partenaire pendant quelques secondes avec effarement. Puis une expression de compréhension atterrée descendit sur son visage.

Oh... non. Comment, mais comment avait-il pu oublier que le jeune homme était un empathe ? Qu'il percevait les émotions des autres ? Non, encore pire, qu'il _lisait dans les pensées_ en cas de contact physique ?

« _Imbécile. Triple idiot. Comment as-tu pu oublier une chose pareille ? Et en plus, juste parce que le gamin a besoin d'un peu de réconfort, toi, espèce d'animal, tu deviens tout excité et tu te mets à imaginer…_ »

Tsuzuki s'agenouilla aux pieds de Hisoka, honteux, la tête baissée.

— Je suis désolé, Hisoka... Vraiment, vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardonne-moi, Hisoka, je te jure que jamais plus... que jamais plus...

Le cœur d'Hisoka se serra. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Tsuzuki semblait au bord des larmes.

— Tsuzuki, arrête. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Cesse de t'excuser.

— Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, répétait Tsuzuki qui ne l'avait pas entendu.

Et soudain, ce qu'il voulait apparu à Hisoka, clair, limpide. Il glissa une main sous le menton de Tsuzuki et releva son visage, croisant son regard. Surpris, l'aîné des _shinigami_ cessa sa litanie d'excuses.

Puis Hisoka saisit délicatement Tsuzuki par les épaules, le releva, et le rassit sur le lit. Tsuzuki se laissa guider comme un enfant.

Enfin, Hisoka se rassit aux côtés de Tsuzuki et, lentement, il inclina son visage vers celui de son aîné, joignant leurs lèvres. Les yeux de Tsuzuki s'écarquillèrent, puis se refermèrent lentement. Tsuzuki entrouvrit ses lèvres, retournant le baiser de Hisoka. Les pointes de leurs langues se touchèrent, glissèrent l'une contre l'autre timidement. Avec un gémissement étouffé, Tsuzuki inclina un peu plus le visage, ouvrit la bouche et embrassa Hisoka plus profondément, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Hisoka répondit avec enthousiasme. Après quelques minutes, les deux hommes s'interrompirent pour reprendre leur souffle, se regardèrent dans les yeux et recommencèrent à s'embrasser de plus belle. Sans rompre leur baiser, Tsuzuki glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Hisoka et l'attira contre lui. Sans hésitation cette fois, Hisoka enlaça son partenaire.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, s'embrassant avec fougue, se séparant en haletant pour joindre à nouveau leurs bouches. Les mains de Tsuzuki caressaient les épaules, le dos, les flancs de son jeune amant dans une valse enfiévrée, descendant chaque fois un peu plus bas, s'attardant au bas des reins, frôlant les fesses, et remontant à nouveau lorsque le jeune homme se raidissait de surprise. Hisoka, les yeux mi-clos noyés de plaisir, gémissait doucement.

Tsuzuki pivota légèrement sur le coté et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il caressa le torse du jeune homme, ses doigts s'attardant sur les tétons qui pointaient à travers le tissu léger de la chemise, puis glissant sur son ventre, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à finalement se refermer sur son entrejambe.

Hisoka poussa un cri et s'immobilisa. Le rouge de la honte empourpra ses joues. Leurs fougueux baisers avaient eu sur lui un certain effet, et maintenant il avait... il était... Qu'allait dire Tsuzuki ?

Mais le cri de surprise qu'il attendait ne se produisit pas. Au contraire, Tsuzuki se rapprocha encore un peu de lui et murmura « Hisoka ... » d'une voix noyée de désir, puis il commença à le caresser doucement, tendrement, à travers l'étoffe tendue de son sous-vêtement. Une étincelle de plaisir enflamma tous les sens de Hisoka. Incapable de pensées cohérentes, il s'agrippa aux épaules de son partenaire tandis que ses hanches se mettaient à onduler d'elles-mêmes au rythme de la caresse de Tsuzuki.

C'est alors qu'une pensée troublante traversa l'esprit de Hisoka. Le mouvement de va-et-vient qui animait ses reins lui en rappela un autre, douloureux, non désiré... Une soudaine angoisse lui noua la gorge. Hisoka essaya de chasser la pensée importune, mais plus il essayait, plus elle le poursuivait. Bientôt, les images se succédaient dans sa mémoire : la lune écarlate, le couteau pénétrant dans la chair, le sang éclaboussant la peau blanche, les mains froides le saisissant, arrachant ses vêtements, l'éclat dément de deux yeux dépareillés, le rire cruel... Et la douleur, horrible, déchirante... La terreur de se sentir impuissant, utilisé...

Haletant non plus de désir mais d'angoisse, Hisoka s'immobilisa. Il saisit le poignet de Tsuzuki et, lentement mais fermement, éloigna de son corps la main de son compagnon. Tsuzuki, surpris une fois de plus, se figea. Dans son regard, l'appréhension se mêlait à une interrogation muette.

Hisoka secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas blesser Tsuzuki une seconde fois. Les mots n'étaient pas son fort, mais il lui devait une explication. Il prit une longue inspiration et commença d'une voix mal assurée :

— Je suis désolé, Tsuzuki. Je ne crois pas que je peux... Pas encore... Après ce qui s'est passé, tu sais... Quand j'avais treize ans...

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se forcer a dire, mais c'était suffisant. Tsuzuki lui sourit, les yeux plein de tendresse attristée. « Je comprends », murmura l'aîné des _shinigami_. Doucement, tendrement, Tsuzuki le guida dans une position allongée, face au mur, dos à lui, et se glissa dans le lit derrière lui. Puis il referma les bras autour des épaules de son jeune compagnon et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Hisoka se détendit dans la confortable chaleur de l'étreinte.

— Shhh... Dors, maintenant... Ne pense plus à rien, dors... Je suis là... Je suis avec toi, murmura Tsuzuki.

Hisoka frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre _shinigami_ caresser son cou. Il remarqua que Tsuzuki, qui s'était pressé étroitement contre son dos, avait pris soin de reculer ses hanches pour qu'elles n'entrent pas en contact avec le corps de son compagnon, et il ressentit un sursaut de remords. Il devinait que, en ce moment même, l'homme devait lutter pour rappeler son corps à l'ordre, et il se sentit désolé de lui imposer cette épreuve.

Cette pensée en appela une autre. Quelles que soient les pensées et les émotions de Tsuzuki à ce moment, il ne les percevait plus. Il sursauta et Tsuzuki, sentant sa tension, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, renouvelant ses murmures rassurants.

Comment était-ce ce possible ? Est-ce que par hasard Tsuzuki... Est-ce qu'il pouvait... _bloquer_ ses pensées, ses émotions ? Personne, jamais, pas même Konoe ou Tatsumi, n'avait réussi une telle chose. Mais d'un autre côté... Parce qu'il était parfois tête-en-l'air et infantile, parce qu'il ne semblait jamais rien prendre au sérieux, et parce qu'il se refusait à entrer dans les jeux de pouvoir et d'ambition qui caractérisaient les rapports au sein de l'Enma-Cho, les autres _shinigami_ avaient tendance à oublier à quel point Tsuzuki était puissant. Après tout, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était le seul qui ait jamais réussi à placer douze _shikigami _à son service. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que lui seul avait eu l'intelligence de gagner leur amitié au lieu de tenter de les dominer par la force. C'était aussi parce que Tsuzuki, si distrait normalement, était capable, lorsque les circonstances l'imposaient, d'une concentration sans failles. Qu'il était capable de tendre toutes ses facultés mentales dans une seule direction.

Hisoka soupira et tenta d'analyser les émotions contradictoires que cette découverte faisait naître en lui. D'un côté, maintenant que Tsuzuki avait pris conscience du problème, il était probable que Hisoka pourrait désormais l'approcher sans avoir à subir l'assaut des souvenirs qui le tourmentaient, et c'était un grand soulagement. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne les percevrait plus que ses émotions auraient disparu. Et, en revoyant les horreurs qui peuplaient l'esprit de son partenaire, Hisoka frissonna. Il ne voulait pas que Tsuzuki souffre. Il ne voulait pas... Il repensa au désir de mort poignant qui avait inondé l'esprit de Tsuzuki, encore et encore, et sa gorge se serra... Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Un changement dans sa respiration, dans la position de son corps, avait sans doute appris à Tsuzuki que les pensées de Hisoka s'étaient égarées dans une direction peu agréable, car la main qui caressait ses cheveux s'immobilisa. Hisoka était sur le point de parler pour rassurer son ami lorsqu'une image mentale s'imposa à lui. Dans son esprit, Tsuzuki, immobile, le regardait en souriant. Le choc arracha à Hisoka une exclamation étouffée. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Tsuzuki _projetait_ volontairement cette image ? L'idée lui donnait le vertige. Toute sa vie, son empathie avait été ce qui l'avait coupé des autres. À cause de cette faculté, sa famille l'avait rejeté sans pitié. Au sein de l'Enma-Cho, il avait été accepté... dans une certaine mesure. Mais personne n'aimait penser que l'adolescent apparemment inoffensif qui se tenait devant eux avait la faculté, à tout instant, de violer leur intimité mentale, et les gens avaient tendance à chasser cette pensée de leur esprit pour pouvoir établir une relation avec lui. Que quelqu'un puisse non pas simplement l'accepter _malgré_ son empathie, mais utilise celle-ci pour communiquer avec lui sur un plan qu'il n'avait jamais atteint avec quiconque, qu'il n'avait même jamais pensé possible... L'émotion gonfla son cœur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

C'est l'image mentale de Tsuzuki qui lui porta le coup de grâce. Lentement, en silence, le Tsuzuki de son esprit, qui le regardait toujours intensément avec un sourire plein de tendresse, articula trois mots qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lire sur ses lèvres :

_Je t'aime._

Hisoka éclata en sanglots bruyants, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, le corps agité de spasmes. Tsuzuki, derrière lui, le serrait toujours étroitement, comprenant que les pleurs de son amant étaient des pleurs de joie. Peu à peu, les larmes de Hisoka se tarirent et les deux hommes, toujours enlacés, glissèrent ensemble dans le sommeil.


	4. Ch4 : La souricière

**CHAPITRE 4 : La souricière**

Hisoka avait peur. Il avait mal. Son souffle s'échappait de sa poitrine en longs râles douloureux. L'immense dragon blanc avait enroulé son corps écailleux autour du torse du jeune homme et resserrait son étreinte, menaçant de lui briser les côtes. Sa gigantesque gueule aux crocs acérés se balançait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage. Hisoka, envahi de panique, se démenait, tentant sans succès d'échapper à l'étreinte du monstre. Déjà, sa vision se brouillait. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Réveillé par son propre cri, le jeune _shinigami _écarquilla les yeux et s'agita encore pendant quelques secondes, le souffle court, avant de réaliser que le dragon n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais dans un coin de son esprit, le monstre enserrait toujours une victime. Hisoka pris alors conscience de la présence de Tsuzuki à ses côtés, toujours pressé contre lui dans le lit trop étroit pour deux. Tsuzuki qui s'agitait et gémissait faiblement dans son sommeil, le front couvert de sueur. Hisoka toucha doucement l'épaule de son compagnon. Tsuzuki s'agita un peu plus, sans toutefois s'éveiller. Dans l'esprit de Hisoka, l'image du dragon se dissipa peu à peu. Tsuzuki s'immobilisa de nouveau, cessa de gémir, et son visage retrouva une expression sereine.

Hisoka soupira. Évidemment, quand il dormait, Tsuzuki ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pensées. Serré étroitement contre son partenaire, il était inévitable qu'il partage avec lui ses cauchemars. Hisoka se dégagea doucement du bras que Tsuzuki passait toujours autour de son torse et se leva. Le contraste entre la chaleur du corps de son compagnon et l'air frais de la chambre lui arracha un frisson. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers l'autre lit, se glissant sans plaisir entre les draps froids, et soupira une fois de plus, misérablement. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi seul dans un lit.

Pendant de longues minutes il resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, contemplant le visage de son compagnon que baignait la lueur pâle de la lune. Il lui semblait que, s'il le quittait des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant, cette... chose qu'il y avait désormais entre eux, que son esprit peinait encore à appréhender, mais que son cœur savait infiniment précieuse et fragile, se dissiperait à jamais. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à l'image que Tsuzuki avait projetée dans son esprit, à l'aveu qu'il avait déchiffré sur ses lèvres, et son cœur s'accélérait de joie et de panique mêlées à l'idée que peut-être, un jour, il entendrait ce même aveu de la voix chaude et caressante d'un Tsuzuki bien réel.

***

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait déjà grand jour et le soleil entrait à flots dans la petite chambre. Hisoka se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. À l'autre bout de la chambre, assis sur le second lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, Tsuzuki le contemplait en silence, le visage grave. Pendant un instant, le jeune _shinigami_ crut apercevoir, dans les yeux violets de son partenaire, une peine profonde, mais un instant après cette expression avait disparu, remplacée par le sourire jovial qui éclaira le visage de son aîné.

— Aaah, tu émerges enfin ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Presque dix heures, espèce de marmotte ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer, qu'on puisse aller acheter quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim et je me refuse à continuer cette enquête tant que je n'ai pas quelque chose de solide dans l'estomac.

Hisoka, encore désorienté, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot, en évitant de croiser le regard de son partenaire. Ce matin, il éprouvait une gêne curieuse en présence de Tsuzuki, et l'attitude de franche camaraderie de ce dernier, paradoxalement, ne faisait rien pour le mettre à l'aise. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? Pas forcément à un baiser enflammé en guise de salut matinal… mais pas non plus à ce que Tsuzuki agisse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout entre eux. Le cœur serré d'appréhension, Hisoka procéda à une toilette rapide avant de rejoindre Tsuzuki.

Les deux hommes se mirent immédiatement en quête d'un petit restaurant, et bientôt tous deux étaient attablés devant un appétissant bol de riz, tandis que des plats chargés de poissons grillés et salade d'algues garnissaient la table. Avec un « _i__tadakimasu_ ! » hâtif, Tsuzuki se jeta sur la nourriture. Hisoka, réalisant soudain qu'il avait, lui aussi, l'estomac dans les talons, l'imita avec à peine plus de retenue. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient si faim, ils avaient sauté le repas du soir ! Et, en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement en guise de dîner, Hisoka sentit un fard monumental lui envahir le visage.

Tsuzuki, pendant ce temps, semblait parfaitement à l'aise et mastiquait de bon cœur. Il n'avait toujours fait aucune allusion aux événements de la veille, et plus le temps passait, moins Hisoka savait comment aborder le sujet. Comment Tsuzuki pouvait-il être aussi oublieux alors que lui, Hisoka, ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre ? Leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, ce désir intense qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre, cela n'avait-il rien signifié pour Tsuzuki ? Et cet aveu détourné, murmuré par une image qui n'avait existé que dans leur esprit... Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour l'aîné des _shinigami_ ? Hisoka sentit monter en lui une rancœur blessée. Il se sentait trompé, mais en même temps il se rendait compte que ce sentiment était totalement injuste car, après tout, Tsuzuki ne lui avait jamais rien promis.

Hisoka tendit toute son attention vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, tentant de déchiffrer ses émotions, et se heurta à un mur. Depuis la veille, l'aîné des _shinigami _semblait avoir encore perfectionné son écran mental. Maudit Tsuzuki ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si brillant ? Deux jours auparavant, Hisoka aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus être soumis aux émotions de son partenaire. Maintenant, il grondait de frustration en se heurtant à l'écran hermétique que ce dernier avait élevé entre eux. Et le visage de Tsuzuki ne lui apportait pas plus d'indices. Son sourire amical, Hisoka s'en rendait compte maintenant, était celui qu'il lui avait vu arborer en présence de leurs collègues, durant ces deux derniers mois, alors que son cœur se tordait de peur et de douleur. Il était impossible de deviner ce qu'il dissimulait. Et la lueur qu'il voyait briller dans ces yeux d'améthyste, elle aussi, demeurait pour Hisoka une énigme.

Tsuzuki, finalement rassasié, prit une dernière gorgée de thé vert, s'essuya les mains et considéra son compagnon d'un air sérieux.

— Hisoka, à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier...

Hisoka eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait.

— ... je dois dire que je suis assez préoccupé. Ce spectre qui t'a attaqué m'a tout l'air d'un esprit vengeur. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelque chose comme ça hanter le parc. Il va falloir l'exorciser. En plus, je voudrais bien revoir ce parc à la lumière du jour, au cas où l'on pourrait encore y trouver un indice quelconque. Je pense que le mieux serait d'y retourner dès maintenant, qu'en dis-tu ?

Un froid glacial envahit le corps du jeune _shinigami _qui hocha la tête, aucun son ne pouvant franchir sa gorge nouée. C'était tout, donc. Un esprit vengeur était l'événement le plus marquant de la soirée. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et il sentit une sorte de nausée monter en lui. Comme un automate, il suivit Tsuzuki hors du restaurant.

***

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient de nouveau face à la grande grille de fer forgé. Hisoka était fier d'avoir réussi à ne pas pleurer, mais une sourde douleur s'était installée dans sa poitrine et ne le quittait plus. Tsuzuki lui jetait de temps à autre un regard interrogateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Au moment où les deux _shinigami_ s'apprêtaient à franchir la grille, Gushoshin se matérialisa devant eux, serrant une grande enveloppe entre ses pattes griffues. Le petit dieu arborait une expression préoccupée.

— Ah, Hisoka, monsieur Tsuzuki, je vous cherchais. J'ai du nouveau pour vous et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, j'en ai peur. Le serveur est réparé et j'ai pu identifier vos deux suspects.

Sans rien ajouter, il tendit l'enveloppe à Tsuzuki qui l'ouvrit avec hâte. Dès qu'il eut jeté un coup d'œil au contenu, le _shinigami_ se figea et toute couleur disparut de son visage. Il entrouvrit les doigts, laissant glisser au sol l'enveloppe et deux photos. Hisoka baissa les yeux, et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son cri. Depuis le pavé, le visage d'un homme brun inconnu ainsi que le visage trop familier de l'homme au sourire cruel, aux cheveux d'argent et à l'œil gris acier les contemplaient.

Tsuzuki fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il ramassa immédiatement les deux photos et les fourra de nouveau dans l'enveloppe.

— Il faut prévenir Nakamura ! Suis-moi, Hisoka ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers le commissariat.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux _shinigami_, hors d'haleine, pénétraient en trombe dans le grand bâtiment. Sans prêter attention à l'exclamation outrée du planton, Tsuzuki se précipita vers le bureau de l'inspecteur, ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la pièce, et s'arrêta net.

Nakamura était debout au milieu du bureau, plongé dans une discussion avec un jeune homme mince aux cheveux mi-longs. En voyant Tsuzuki et Hisoka apparaître, les deux hommes se turent, se retournèrent d'un même geste et dirigèrent vers les deux _shinigami _une paire de regards interrogateurs.

Réalisant son impolitesse, Tsuzuki s'inclina avec embarras.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette intrusion, Inspecteur Nakamura. Nous avions des nouvelles urgentes... Mais je vois que vous êtes occupé, donc nous attendrons dans le couloir...

— Mais non, mais non, ce n'est rien du tout, monsieur Tsuzuki ! dit l'inspecteur, remis de sa surprise, à Tsuzuki qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Au contraire, vous tombez à pic. J'allais vous appeler. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Kiyoshi Oyama, dit-il en désignant de la main son compagnon.

— Oyama ?

— Oui, le jeune Kiyoshi est le frère aîné de l'infortuné Ichirô Oyama.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Tsuzuki, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

Kiyoshi Oyama ne paraissait pas plus de dix-neuf ou vingt ans. Il était très mince et sa silhouette avait une apparence fragile malgré sa haute taille. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient en boucles légères autour d'un visage régulier et sympathique qui rappelait en effet celui de l'adolescent de l'hôpital. Son sourire était timide mais direct. Il paraissait calme, mais ses traits tirés firent penser à Tsuzuki qu'il avait été durement affecté par l'agression de son frère.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Oyama, répondit Tsuzuki qui éprouvait une sympathie innée pour le jeune homme.

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Kiyoshi.

Hisoka se présenta à son tour d'un ton sec, foudroyant du regard le jeune homme surpris. L'inspecteur Nakamura repris la parole.

— Kiyoshi vient d'accepter de nous servir de chèvre. Je veux dire par là, reprit-il en hâte après avoir vu le regard interloqué que lui jetaient les deux _shinigami_, que nous avons décidé de tendre un piège au criminel et qu'il vient de nous proposer d'être notre appât. Les trois victimes ayant été vues pour la dernière fois avant leur enlèvement dans les environs du parc, nous avons l'intention de faire déambuler Kiyoshi dans le secteur à partir de ce soir. Peut-être le criminel tentera-t-il de l'attaquer lui aussi.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! C'est hors de question, c'est bien trop dangereux ! s'insurgea Tsuzuki.

— Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais Kiyoshi sera bien protégé. Nous ne le quitterons pas du regard une seule seconde. De plus, ce genre d'opération est très courant et donne en général de bons résultats. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Inspecteur ! Nous n'avons pas affaire à un criminel ordinaire ! Gushoshin a pu identifier vos suspects, dit Tsuzuki en extirpant les deux photos de l'enveloppe. Et l'un d'eux est une vieille connaissance, ajouta le _shinigami _avec air sombre en tendant l'une des photos à Nakamura. Docteur Kazutaka Muraki. Un homme extrêmement dangereux. Un psychopathe, dépourvu de toute conscience, qui se complaît dans la souffrance qu'il inflige à autrui. De plus, il possède d'étonnants pouvoirs magiques, au point que je doute parfois qu'il soit purement humain. Pardonnez-moi, Inspecteur, mais je ne crois pas qu'aucun de vos hommes soit de taille à lutter contre lui.

— Mais quelle autre solution avons-nous ? L'enquête est au point mort. Chaque jour, chaque heure qui passe multiplie le risque que le criminel fasse une nouvelle victime. Au moins, avec cette opération nous prenons un risque contrôlé, avec le possible bénéfice de mettre la main sur le coupable. Comment allons-nous l'attraper, sinon ? Vous savez où le trouver, vous, ce docteur Muraki ?

Tsuzuki marqua une hésitation, ne sachant que répondre. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de trouver Muraki. C'est toujours Muraki qui l'avait trouvé, pensa-t-il avec un frisson.

— Monsieur Tsuzuki, intervint Kiyoshi d'une voix douce, l'inspecteur Nakamura ne m'a pas proposé de prendre un tel risque. C'est moi qui suis venu lui faire cette proposition. Chaque fois que je visite Ichirô à l'hôpital... Chaque fois que je pense à lui... Comment puis-je vous expliquer ? Il était tellement brillant, vif, plein de gentillesse, et maintenant...

La voix du jeune homme se brisa et il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

— Je veux vous aider. Je veux que le salaud qui a fait ça à Ichirô soit puni. Je me fiche du risque... Je veux vous aider.

Tsuzuki, le cœur serré, regarda le jeune homme, qui lui rendit son regard avec une détermination totale. Quelle autre solution avaient-ils, en effet ? L'inspecteur avait raison. Avec chaque heure qui passait, les chances que Muraki ne s'attaque à un autre innocent augmentaient. Il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter là, Tsuzuki le savait.

— Bon... d'accord. Mais j'aimerais poser deux conditions. Premièrement, nous venons avec vous. Vous aurez besoin de notre aide si Muraki se montre.

— Ça, c'est une condition que j'accepte avec plaisir, monsieur Tsuzuki ! répondit l'inspecteur avec un large sourire, visiblement soulagé.

— Et deuxièmement, nous commençons immédiatement... Euh, je veux dire, juste après déjeuner. Nous n'attendrons pas jusqu'à ce soir. Le parc n'est pas sûr la nuit.

Nakamura lui jeta un regard surpris.

— D'accord, comme vous voudrez.

Puis il consulta sa montre et ajouta :

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas tous les deux déjeuner avec nous ? Après ça, nous ferons les préparatifs pour notre souricière.

***

Le fait qu'ils aient mangé un copieux petit-déjeuner moins de deux heures auparavant ne semblait pas avoir affecté le moins du monde l'appétit de Tsuzuki, qui dévora son repas avec son enthousiasme coutumier tout en interrogeant Kiyoshi sur ses études. Hisoka, quant à lui, ne desserra pas les dents de tout le repas, pas même pour manger. Muré dans un silence morose, il se contenta de lancer de temps à autre un regard noir à Kiyoshi. Il était conscient du fait que Tsuzuki, entre deux bouchées, ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets, mais il ne fit rien pour rassurer son partenaire. Lorsque Tsuzuki avança les doigts sous la table pour saisir les siens, il le repoussa d'un revers sec de la main. Tsuzuki n'insista pas. L'œil amusé avec lequel Nakamura observait la scène agaça d'autant plus Hisoka.

Les quatre hommes finirent rapidement leur repas et retournèrent au commissariat. Une heure après, tous avaient pris position dans le parc. Kiyoshi, assis sur un banc dans un secteur isolé du parc, semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'un magasine. Embusqués à quelques mètres de lui, Tsuzuki, Hisoka et Nakamura ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Après une heure d'attente infructueuse, ils changèrent de stratégie. Kiyoshi se mit à flâner le long des allées ombragées, suivi à une trentaine de mètres par ses trois protecteurs. L'opération se poursuivit pendant plusieurs heures. Même Hisoka ne pouvait qu'admirer la détermination de Kiyoshi.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le parc et Tsuzuki était sur le point de mettre un terme à l'opération pour la journée lorsqu'un homme de haute taille, aux muscles puissants, interpella Kiyoshi, une carte de la ville en main. Alors que le jeune homme se penchait sur la carte pour l'aider, un autre homme surgit de derrière un arbre et s'approcha de lui dans son dos. Nakamura et les deux _shinigami_, qui reconnurent immédiatement l'homme de la photo, s'élancèrent, mais le kidnappeur fut plus rapide qu'eux. Il plaqua un tampon sous le nez de Kiyoshi qui s'écroula. L'homme à la carte saisit le corps inconscient du jeune homme, le chargea sur son épaule, et les deux malfaiteurs détalèrent, Tsuzuki, Hisoka et Nakamura sur leurs talons.

Le parc devenait plus obscur de minute en minute, rendant la poursuite plus difficile. Les trois enquêteurs étaient enfin sur le point de rejoindre les fugitifs lorsqu'il sentirent un vent froid tourbillonner autour d'eux. Un instant plus tard, avec un hurlement sinistre, une grande ombre noire fondait sur eux. Tsuzuki et Hisoka, atterrés, reconnurent la signature psychique de l'esprit qui les avait attaqué la veille.

L'esprit vengeur mit toute sa puissance dans l'attaque, projetant brutalement les trois hommes dans les airs. Nakamura heurta violemment un arbre de la tête et s'effondra, inconscient. Tsuzuki et Hisoka furent projetés au sol. Après quelques instants ils se relevèrent péniblement, étourdis mais conscients. Déjà l'esprit revenait à la charge, concentrant cette fois son attaque sur Tsuzuki. Avec un grognement de frustration, le _shinigami_ sortit un _fuda_ de sa poche intérieure et entonna une incantation.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hisoka hésita, considérant d'un coté Nakamura inconscient et Tsuzuki aux prises avec l'esprit vengeur, de l'autre les deux bandits qui, portant toujours leur fardeau, étaient sur le point de disparaître au bout de l'allée. Laissant Tsuzuki se charger du spectre, il bondit à la poursuite des deux hommes.

Lorsqu'il vit Hisoka s'élancer, Tsuzuki hocha la tête avec approbation. Au moins, ils ne perdraient pas la trace de Kiyoshi. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en finir rapidement avec l'esprit pour aller aider son partenaire.

Suspendu dans les airs à deux mètres de Tsuzuki, l'esprit vengeur hurlait, projetant toute sa rage, sa colère, sa douleur sous forme de noires volutes d'énergie en direction du _shinigami_. Ses yeux paraissaient des gouffres sans fond, vastes étendues noires parsemées d'étoiles scintillantes. Son visage se tordait dans une grimace de haine et de désespoir. Ses longs cheveux s'agitaient dans la tourmente d'énergie qui l'environnait.

Et soudain, cette silhouette aux cheveux longs, qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, parut familière à Tsuzuki. L'image de la jeune fille de l'hôpital, assise sur le lit, les yeux vides, lui revint en mémoire. « Michiko ! » s'écria-t-il. L'esprit se tut pour un instant, inclinant la tête, puis se remit à hurler.

C'était bien elle. Un esprit vengeur était avant tout une âme tourmentée qui n'avait pu trouver le repos dans la mort. Les horreurs subies par la jeune fille durant sa captivité avaient conduit son âme vers la folie, la privant de son humanité.

— Michiko ! Arrête ! Je comprends ta douleur ! Ce que tu as subi était horrible, mais à quoi bon causer encore plus de destruction ? Michiko ! Il est temps de pardonner, de poursuivre ta route...

Mais c'était inutile. Le spectre hurlant et grimaçant qui faisait face à Tsuzuki ne pouvait plus être raisonné. Ce n'était plus qu'une boule de haine et de douleur, dont toute l'énergie était tendue vers la destruction.

Lorsque l'esprit qui avait été Michiko Aoki lança son attaque, Tsuzuki était prêt. L'aura rouge qui émanait du _shinigami_ se heurta aux volutes d'énergie noire, les entourant, les contenant. Le fin papier du _fuda_ entre les doigts, Tsuzuki entonna la prière d'exorcisme bouddhiste. Lorsqu'il articula la dernière syllabe, « Baï ! », l'esprit vengeur, avec un dernier cri déchirant, disparut dans le néant.

Tsuzuki tomba à genoux en serrant les poings, la tête baissée. Un sanglot agita ses épaules et de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, larmes versées pour la jeune fille dont la vie avait été arrachée par Muraki et dont il venait de priver l'âme, à tout jamais, du repos éternel.

Malgré la tristesse qui l'accablait, le_ shinigami _se força à se ressaisir. Il se redressa rapidement. En quelques bonds il était aux côtés de Nakamura toujours inconscient et pressait un doigt contre son cou. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que de s'assurer que l'inspecteur était toujours en vie. Il regarda avec angoisse l'allée sombre et vide. Il y avait maintenant longtemps que Hisoka s'était précipité à la poursuite des deux hommes. Trop longtemps. Une boule d'appréhension lui serrant le ventre, Tsuzuki s'élança à son tour.

***

Ayant laissé derrière lui ses deux compagnons, Hisoka courait à perdre haleine. Les deux kidnappeurs, profitant de la diversion causée par le spectre, avaient pris de l'avance, mais leur fardeau ralentissait leur course et Hisoka gagnait du terrain. Le jeune _shinigami_ n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres des deux hommes lorsque ceux-ci atteignirent la grille du parc et se précipitèrent vers une fourgonnette beige. Ils ouvrirent en toute hâte l'un des battants de la porte arrière et jetèrent leur victime à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Puis, claquant la porte à la volée, ils sautèrent dans la cabine avant et démarrèrent.

Hisoka hésita encore une fois et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. L'allée était déserte. La lueur rouge et lointaine qui tachait le ciel lui apprit que, quelque part au milieu du parc, Tsuzuki était toujours aux prises avec l'esprit vengeur. Le moteur de la fourgonnette vrombit, les roues patinèrent, et le véhicule s'élança dans un crissement de pneus, emportant Kiyoshi. En une fraction de seconde, Hisoka prit sa décision. Il bondit vers la fourgonnette, ses doigts agrippèrent de justesse l'extrémité de la galerie et il se plaqua contre la porte arrière, les pieds sur le pare-choc, alors que le véhicule fonçait dans l'avenue déserte.

La fourgonnette prenait de la vitesse, et la situation de Hisoka devenait de plus en plus précaire. Chaque virage sec manquait de le désarçonner. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour lâcher d'une main la galerie et tester la poignée de la porte. Les hommes, dans leur hâte, avaient oublié de la verrouiller. Ouvrant avec précaution, il se glissa à l'intérieur et referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Pendant de longues minutes il resta immobile, le cœur battant, s'attendant à tout moment à voir la fourgonnette s'arrêter et les kidnappeurs faire irruption dans son refuge précaire. Mais la chance semblait être avec lui : l'écran de séparation entre la cabine du conducteur et l'arrière du véhicule était fermé, et le bruit du moteur devait avoir couvert tous les autres car la fourgonnette continua sa route sans que les deux hommes ne s'inquiétassent de leur passager clandestin.

L'obscurité était presque totale. Seul un rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte arrière. À tâtons, il trouva le corps toujours inerte de Kiyoshi, l'examina sommairement et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme respirait normalement ; son pouls était faible mais régulier. Continuant son inspection, Hisoka rencontra aussi, dans un coin, de vieilles couvertures à l'odeur de cambouis sous lesquelles il pourrait se dissimuler en cas de besoin.

Bientôt la fourgonnette s'arrêta, et Hisoka entendit le bruit de moteur électrique et les grincements mécaniques d'une porte de garage qui s'ouvrait. Le véhicule avança encore un peu avant de s'arrêter définitivement, moteur coupé. La porte arrière s'ouvrit brutalement. Recroquevillé sous les couvertures, Hisoka retenait son souffle. Il entendit l'un des hommes faire glisser le corps de Kiyoshi hors du véhicule, puis la porte se referma.

Le cœur battant, Hisoka resta immobile, l'oreille aux aguets. S'il quittait trop tôt son refuge, il se précipiterait entre les mains de ses ennemis ; s'il attendait trop, il risquait de perdre la trace de Kiyoshi.

Après une ou deux minutes, il lui sembla entendre une porte claquer au loin ; sans doute les deux hommes avaient-ils quitté le garage. Hisoka ouvrit la porte avec précaution, mais la lumière crue des halogènes, après l'obscurité de la camionnette, l'aveugla. Une voix résonna à ses oreilles, cynique, froide, et proche, trop proche de lui :

— Tiens, tiens ! Comme c'est gentil à vous de nous rendre visite ! Soyez le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, monsieur Kurosaki.

Son sang se glaça. À travers les papillons qui dansaient devant ses yeux, Hisoka devina plus qu'il ne la vit la haute silhouette blanche qui se dressait devant lui. Au fur et à mesure que ses pupilles s'adaptaient de nouveau à la lumière, il distingua le sourire cruel, l'œil gris à l'éclat glacé, et l'œil artificiel aux reflets bleutés presque entièrement dissimulé sous une mèche de cheveux argentés du docteur Muraki.

***

Lorsque Tsuzuki, à bout de souffle, atteignit à son tour la grille, l'allée était vide, de même que la longue avenue qui longeait le parc. Ni Hisoka ni les kidnappeurs et leur victime n'étaient plus en vue. Sentant la panique monter en lui, Tsuzuki hurla le nom de son partenaire, mais seul le hululement ennuyé d'une chouette lui répondit.

Le ventre noué, Tsuzuki essaya de forcer son esprit affolé à réfléchir. Les deux hommes, Hisoka sur leurs talons, avaient-ils bifurqué à un moment ou à un autre ? Étaient-ils toujours dans le parc ? C'était possible... Tsuzuki remarqua alors l'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé, mêlée à celle moins prégnante de carburant diesel, qui flottait encore dans l'air. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut les traces de pneus noires qui maculaient l'asphalte. Il s'accroupit et posa la main sur les marques. Elles étaient tièdes.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Il n'y avait plus de doute, les kidnappeurs s'étaient enfuis en voiture, emportant avec eux Kiyoshi et, très probablement, Hisoka. Avaient-il réussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à s'emparer du jeune _shinigami_ ? Ou ce dernier les avait-il suivis à leur insu ? Qu'importe. Au bout du voyage, celui qui attendait son jeune partenaire, Tsuzuki n'en doutait plus, c'était leur ennemi juré, le redoutable Muraki.

Tsuzuki s'affaissa, agité de frissons incontrôlables, et continua de murmurer « Hisoka... Hisoka... » tout en sachant que le jeune homme ne lui répondrait pas. L'angoisse le paralysait. Son esprit semblait engourdi. La seule image qui revenait devant ses yeux, encore et encore, était celle du corps violenté et des yeux sans vie d'Ichirô Oyama. Seulement, c'était maintenant Hisoka qu'il voyait à sa place, assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital.

_« __Arrête ça. Cesse de paniquer. Réfléchis. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'aider. RÉFLÉCHIS ! Il sont partis en voiture. Et ensuite ? Où ont-ils pu les emmener ? Là où se trouve Muraki, bien sûr. Mais OÙ ? Réfléchis !__ »_

Frénétiquement, Tsuzuki tenta de se remémorer les détails de l'affaire. Du sable et de la poussière avaient été retrouvés sur les victimes. Du sable ? Près de la mer ? Pas suffisant. Nagasaki était un port, après tout. De la poussière ? Un endroit vieux... abandonné... Pas trop loin, dans la ville ou dans sa banlieue, sans doute, puisque les victimes avaient été ramenées jusqu'au parc... À moins que les criminels ne se soient donnés cette peine pour brouiller les pistes ? Tsuzuki secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre en conjectures, il fallait qu'il trouve, et vite.

Il se retourna en entendant son nom et se releva. L'inspecteur Nakamura s'avançait vers lui, tentant de courir, mais encore chancelant sous l'effet du coup qu'il avait reçu. Il se tenait la tempe et un filet de sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts.

— Nakamura ? Ça va ?

— Ça ira, répondit l'inspecteur d'une voix mal assurée. Où sont-ils ?

— Partis. En voiture. Vous avez une carte de la ville ?

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils, puis fouilla les poches de son pardessus et en extirpa une vieille carte écornée.

— Vous connaissez la ville, reprit Tsuzuki. Repérez sur la carte tous les entrepôts désaffectés ou les bâtiments industriels hors d'usage auxquels vous pourrez penser. Tout ce qui pourrait servir de repaire aux criminels. Grand, isolé, abandonné. Dans la ville et sa banlieue.

Nakamura acquiesça et se mit au travail. Tsuzuki se pencha par dessus son épaule et regarda la carte. Deux des sites que Nakamura avait repérés se trouvaient en bordure de mer.

— Celui-là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tsuzuki en désignant du doigt un point près du port.

— Les docks. Il y a une série d'entrepôts où sont stockées les marchandises qui arrivent par porte-conteneurs. Certains sont désaffectés.

Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils. Il y avait probablement pas mal d'animation autour du port, même si certains entrepôts étaient hors d'usage...

— Et celui-là ? dit-il en posant le doigt sur l'autre point situé près l'océan, à l'écart du centre ville.

— C'étaient les locaux d'une entreprise spécialisée dans la haute technologie. Il fabriquaient des puces d'ordinateur ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais l'entreprise a fait faillite et personne n'a encore réoccupé le site.

Tsuzuki repensa à l'immense laboratoire abandonné qui avait servi de repaire à Muraki à Kyoto. Une usine de composants électroniques cadrait bien avec le personnage.

— Allons y jeter un œil. Vite, s'écria Tsuzuki en s'élançant vers la voiture de l'inspecteur.


	5. Ch5 : Dans l'antre du Dragon

**Ndl****A :** Merci d'être toujours là ! ^_^ J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît !

Dans ce chapitre, les choses se corsent ! Hisoka et Kiyoshi sont maintenant entre les mains de Muraki et, connaissant ce dernier, vous vous doutez qu'ils ont peu de chances de s'en tirer à bon compte...

Donc, j'aimerais rappeler à tous les lecteurs que cette histoire est **RATED M**. Ce chapitre, en particulier, contient des scènes à caractère sexuel, dont un viol explicite et divers actes de sadisme. S'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas plus loin si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis ou que vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer !

Bon, et maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les avertissements, place à la suite de l'histoire...

**________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Dans l'antre du ****dragon**

Muraki s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Hisoka, qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte de la fourgonnette. Une douleur fulgurante transperça le jeune _shinigami_. Les marques rouges couvrirent son corps une fois de plus, et Hisoka s'aperçut avec terreur qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Le docteur se rapprocha, glissa négligemment un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et, d'un doigt, lui caressa la joue.

— Ah... je vois que tu es toujours sous l'emprise de mon envoûtement, même après tout ce temps. Ce sort est vraiment l'un des meilleurs que j'aie jamais lancés...

Hisoka voulait fuir mais, même sans compter le maléfice, la seule présence de Muraki le paralysait. La vision de leur première rencontre, de cette nuit où, sous une lune sanglante, Muraki s'était forcé un passage au travers de son corps, semblait imprimée devant ses yeux. Lentement, le docteur inclina son visage vers celui du jeune homme ; son souffle chaud caressa son oreille. Muraki murmura « Viens... » d'une voix de velours, et Hisoka, horrifié, sentit son corps se plier à la volonté de l'homme. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement d'elles-mêmes et, avec un hurlement de terreur et d'impuissance qui refusait de franchir ses lèvres, le jeune homme emboîta le pas à son bourreau.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas le garage d'une maison particulière, comme l'avait imaginé Hisoka, mais un vaste hangar aux murs de béton, dans lequel leurs pas produisaient un écho sinistre. Muraki, le jeune homme sur les talons, se dirigea vers une courte volée de marches qui menait à une porte métallique. Sortant de sa poche une carte magnétique, il la glissa dans la fente qui servait de serrure. Une diode verte clignota brièvement et la porte s'ouvrit.

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était tout aussi vaste que la précédente, mais une grande partie était plongée dans la pénombre. À mi-hauteur des murs courait une passerelle métallique surmontée par une baie vitrée aux carreaux sales qui laissait filtrer la clarté laiteuse de la lune. Du haut plafond pendaient toutes sortes de chaînes et de câbles. La grande pièce elle-même était relativement vide, meublée seulement, ça et là, d'une armoire d'acier ou d'un bloc de tiroirs et, le long d'un mur, d'un tapis roulant qui rappelait à Hisoka une chaîne d'assemblage.

Au milieu de la pièce, éclairé à la façon d'une scène de théâtre par les faisceaux de quatre lampes fixées au plafond, se trouvait un assemblage incongru. Au centre, une table basse reposait sur un tatami. Sur la table, un vase de céramique noire mettait en valeur un bouquet de camélias aux fleurs rose pourpré. La table était flanquée, sur deux côtés, d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil à l'occidentale. Le troisième côté était occupé par un grand lit à l'élégante monture de métal. Hisoka frissonna en apercevant les chaînes et les menottes qui pendaient aux quatre coins. Une poupée de porcelaine en robe rouge de gitane était allongée au centre du lit. À son pied se trouvait un grand coffre de laque au complexe motif floral.

Les deux hommes du parc étaient assis sur le divan, encadrant Kiyoshi qui commençait à peine à reprendre conscience. Se tournant vers Hisoka, Muraki murmura « Reste là ! » et le jeune homme, dont la première réaction avait été de s'élancer vers son compagnon, s'immobilisa.

Muraki s'avança vers le trio, s'agenouilla devant Kiyoshi et lui mit sous le nez un petit flacon qu'il avait tiré de sa poche. Le jeune homme brun s'agita, toussa un peu et ouvrit grand les yeux, entièrement réveillé. Pendant quelques secondes, il parut désorienté, puis son regard se posa sur Muraki et une expression sauvage colora ses traits.

— Soyez le bienvenu, mon jeune ami, commença le docteur d'un ton enjoué, mais en jetant au jeune homme un regard d'oiseau de proie qui démentait son sourire accueillant. Mes hommes ont bien travaillé. Vous êtes tout à fait charmant, et je suis sûr que nous allons passer ensemble des moments inoubliables.

— C'est donc toi qui est derrière tout ça, ordure ! cria Kiyoshi qui, se levant d'un bond, se rua sur Muraki.

Mais les deux hommes de main de ce dernier furent plus rapides. L'un d'entre eux saisit les bras du jeune homme et les tordit douloureusement dans son dos tandis que l'autre immobilisait ses jambes.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Muraki s'approcha du jeune homme et tira de sa poche un long couteau pliant qu'il ouvrit avec un claquement menaçant.

— Prends garde, mon petit tigre. Moi aussi j'ai des griffes... murmura-t-il en effleurant la joue de Kiyoshi avec la pointe de son arme.

— Salaud... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à mon frère et aux deux filles ? gronda le jeune homme, toujours immobilisé par la poigne de fer des deux bandits, en tentant tant bien que mal d'éloigner son visage de la lame acérée de Muraki.

— Ton frère, vraiment ? s'écria Muraki d'un ton ravi. Mais nous voici presque en famille, alors ! Ton frère... Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas... Les mêmes traits réguliers... Ce cou gracile... Ces poignets délicats... murmura Muraki d'une voix de velours en faisant glisser ses doigts, lentement, légèrement, sur la peau nue du jeune homme.

Kiyoshi frissonna de dégoût et détourna la tête. Les sous-entendus lubriques de l'homme lui donnaient la nausée. Il se débattit encore sans succès et réalisa la futilité de sa résistance, ses membres frêles n'étant pas de taille à lutter contre les muscles des deux gorilles. Un sentiment d'impuissance paniquée s'empara lui.

— Laisse-moi voir jusqu'où va la ressemblance, continua Muraki en approchant son couteau de la gorge du jeune homme qui s'immobilisa et déglutit avec peine.

Le docteur glissa sa lame dans l'encolure de la chemise et fit sauter le premier bouton. Kiyoshi lâcha un petit glapissement de terreur.

— Sais-tu... que j'ai un excellent souvenir... de ton frère ? Sais-tu... avec quel délice... j'ai goûté... à tous les plaisirs... que pouvaient m'offrir son corps ?

Muraki ponctuait son discours de petits coups de couteau secs. Les boutons de la chemise de Kiyoshi s'envolèrent un à un.

Tremblant de colère, Hisoka assistait à la scène, impuissant. Les derniers sentiments de jalousie qu'ils pouvait éprouver à l'égard de Kiyoshi s'étaient évanouis lorsqu'il avait vu Muraki commencer à déshabiller le jeune homme. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui suivrait ; il en avait déjà fait la douloureuse expérience. La panique le gagnait, mais son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir.

Muraki, cependant, avait arraché le dernier bouton. Il écarta les pan de la chemise du jeune homme et fit courir ses doigts sur la poitrine lisse. Puis il se pencha et saisit entre ses lèvres un téton qu'il suça avec délectation, faisant virevolter sa langue autour du bouton qui durcissait sous le contact doux et humide.

— Sa peau avait le même goût d'épices, reprit Muraki en achevant sa caresse par un coup de dents qui arracha au jeune homme un glapissement de douleur.

Une goutte de sang perla, que le docteur recueillit du bout de la langue.

— Son sang, la même saveur acide.

Le jeune homme avait cessé de lutter contre les mains qui l'immobilisaient. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, larmes de rage, de peur, de dégoût ; larmes de douleur en pensant au supplice de son frère. Muraki contempla son jeune captif et sourit. Puis il fit courir la pointe de son couteau sur la poitrine du jeune homme, sur son ventre, traçant un sillon rouge et gonflé sur la peau irritée, sans toutefois la rompre jusqu'au sang. Il s'arrêta à la ligne du pantalon et Kiyoshi, par réflexe, contracta le ventre.

— Sais-tu...

Le docteur, insinuant sa lame entre la peau douce et tremblante et le tissu, fit sauter le bouton.

— ... Sais-tu qu'il a gémi de plaisir sous mes caresses ?

— Sale menteur ! cria Kiyoshi.

Comment ce monstre osait-il salir la mémoire de son frère ? La colère l'étouffait, mais en même temps, l'idée, infâme, détestable, que le frère qu'il aimait tant ait pu prendre plaisir aux tortures qui l'avaient rendu fou s'était insinuée en lui, et il n'arrivait plus à la chasser.

Avec un petit rire, Muraki descendit la fermeture Éclair, et le pantalon glissa sur hanches du jeune homme pour s'accumuler autour de ses chevilles. Le docteur passa ensuite la lame effilée sous la ceinture élastique du sous-vêtement de son captif. Le tissu se rompit avec un claquement sec. Muraki recommença l'opération avec l'autre jambe. Privée de soutien, la pièce de tissu tomba au sol, exposant le jeune homme. Kiyoshi rougit de honte et d'humiliation et fit un dernier effort, aussi désespéré qu'inutile, pour dégager ses bras et couvrir son bas-ventre.

Muraki glissa le plat de la lame de son couteau sur le sexe du jeune homme. Au contact du métal froid, Kiyoshi s'immobilisa totalement, mais son abdomen palpitait au rythme de sa respiration terrifiée. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage acculé par les chasseurs, voyant se relever les fusils sans avoir nulle part ou s'enfuir.

Sans rompre le contact entre le métal et la chair, Muraki s'agenouilla.

— Sais-tu...

Il fit glisser son couteau sous le pénis du jeune homme et le souleva délicatement.

— Sais-tu que j'ai goûté son essence...

Sa langue jaillit entre ses lèvres et se posa sur la pointe du sexe offert à lui dans une brève caresse.

— Sais-tu qu'il a pleuré en jouissant dans ma bouche...

Kiyoshi ferma les yeux et crispa le visage, comme si ce simple geste pourrait empêcher les horribles paroles de l'atteindre.

Avec un sourire satisfait, un éclat de plaisir brillant dans son œil pâle, Muraki se releva et vint se placer derrière le jeune homme. Il se colla à son dos nu, faisant courir sa langue dans le cou de sa victime, pendant que ses mains descendaient le long du corps tremblant, s'attardant sur les reins. En caressant les fesses rondes, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Kiyoshi.

— Sais-tu qu'il m'a supplié de le prendre...

— Menteur... Sale menteur... Pervers... gémit Kiyoshi dans un sanglot.

— ... et que j'ai eu le glorieux plaisir de pénétrer ce cul chaud et étroit... Ce cul vierge... Comme je pénétrerai le tien, mon petit tigre... murmura Muraki d'une voix basse, chaude et sensuelle à l'oreille du jeune homme en pleurs.

— Mais, bon, ce sera pour plus tard, dit soudain Muraki sur le ton de la conversation, en s'éloignant d'un pas vif de son captif. Pour le moment, je m'en voudrais de délaisser mon second invité. Je crois qu'il a envie de participer à la conversation.

Les yeux de Hisoka, en effet, bouillaient de rage et de frustration. Il avait assisté à la manipulation perverse de Muraki, avait vu la façon dont ce dernier avait exploité l'innocence de Kiyoshi et son affection pour son frère pour briser son esprit, avec une colère impuissante. Toute son énergie mentale se concentrait contre le sortilège de contrôle de Muraki, mais le sort tenait bon. Et le _shinigami_ se lamentait encore une fois de ne pas posséder la puissance mentale de son partenaire.

— Et pour que je puisse lui accorder toute mon attention, je dois t'installer bien commodément, ajouta Muraki en direction de Kiyoshi. Voyons... Amenez-le vers le lit, ordonna-t-il finalement à ses complices.

Kiyoshi, brisé, se laissa entraîner sans résistance.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut debout devant le lit, Muraki souleva tendrement la poupée qui reposait sur le coussin et l'assit délicatement sur la table. Puis il revint vers son captif et le débarrassa du peu de vêtements qui lui restaient. Appuyant sur ses épaules, il le força à s'agenouiller et le poussa en avant sur le lit, inclinant son torse à angle droit. Sur un geste de leur chef, les deux gorilles saisirent les poignets du jeune homme, les enserrèrent dans les anneaux de fer que de solides chaînes connectaient aux coins de la monture du lit, et tendirent les chaînes, étirant douloureusement sur le lit le corps de leur victime. Muraki, pendant ce temps, avait tiré deux cordes du coffre de laque. Il les noua autour des cuisses du jeune homme, puis autour des deux pieds opposés du lit, et tendit les cordes. Kiyoshi était maintenant réduit à une immobilité totale, la moitié supérieure de son corps reposant à plat ventre sur le lit, bras tendus et écartés, tandis que ses genoux étaient posés sur le sol, les jambes ouvertes, le derrière en l'air, nu, vulnérable, exposé au regard comme un quartier de viande. Hisoka, rougissant, détourna le regard, dans un effort futile pour préserver ce qui restait de la pudeur de son compagnon d'infortune.

Muraki contempla avec satisfaction le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

— Et maintenant que te voilà bien installé, mon garçon, et... ouvert... à la discussion, laisse-moi répondre à ta question. Je suis sûr que la réponse intéressera aussi au plus haut point notre ami le _shinigami_. Pourquoi, demandais-tu ? Pourquoi ai-je traité d'une manière un peu cavalière, je le reconnais, ces trois jeunes gens ? Et bien, pour moi aussi c'est une affaire de famille. J'ai un frère, vois-tu. Un frère que je brûle de ramener à la vie... pour pouvoir lui offrir, de ma propre main, le trépas qu'il mérite. J'étais sur le point de reconstituer son corps lorsque mon invité ici présent et son séduisant partenaire ont fait échouer mes plans et mis le feu à mon laboratoire. Le corps de mon frère a brûlé dans l'incendie, mais j'ai pu sauver son âme que j'avais emprisonnée par un sortilège dans une fiole de cristal. Il me faut maintenant transférer cette âme dans un nouveau corps, mais je dois avouer que les détails techniques de l'opération m'échappent toujours.

Muraki déambulait nonchalamment autour de la table basse, tout en poursuivant son monologue sur le ton d'un chirurgien expliquant à ses internes les détails d'une intervention délicate.

— Voilà pourquoi je me suis vu contraint de m'assurer la collaboration de quelques sujets d'expérience. Grâce à eux, j'ai désormais compris comment débarrasser un corps de l'âme qui l'habite tout en le maintenant vivant. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à recueillir leurs âmes pour travailler sur la seconde partie du processus : le transfert. C'est ce que je vais tenter avec vous deux. Et d'ailleurs, poursuivit Muraki en se tournant vers Hisoka dont les yeux verts reflétaient tour à tour stupeur et fureur, puisque tu as eu la gentillesse de venir m'offrir tes services, mon cher Hisoka, une excellente idée m'est venue : utiliser ton corps pour y greffer l'âme de Saki. Quoi de mieux que le corps extraordinairement endurant d'un _shinigami_ pour héberger mon frère bien-aimé ? Le tuer n'en sera que plus amusant, tu ne crois pas ?

Muraki fit un petit signe de la main à l'un de ses hommes, qui se retira vers l'un des murs de la grande salle. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Hisoka qui tremblait de rage sous le sortilège de contrôle.

— Eh bien, Hisoka, que penses-tu de mon plan ? Allons, réponds, ne sois pas timide, tu sais que ton opinion me tient à cœur...

Il approcha sa main ouverte du front du jeune homme. Il y eut un éclair blanc, et le sortilège se dissipa. Dès qu'il réalisa qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, Hisoka, avec un râle de colère, se rua sur Muraki. Mais le docteur, qui avait prévu cette réaction, fut plus rapide et saisit ses poignets qu'il tordit sans pitié. Puis, profitant de sa haute taille, il tira vers le haut les deux bras du jeune _shinigami_ qu'il enserrait toujours dans une poigne de fer, soulevant presque du sol ce dernier. À ce moment, le complice de Muraki actionna une manivelle contre le mur et, levant les yeux, Hisoka vit descendre vers lui, depuis une poulie fixée au plafond, une chaîne terminée par deux bracelets d'acier. Muraki referma ceux-ci autour des poignets du jeune homme, puis se recula avec un sourire, contemplant son oeuvre.

Suspendu par les poignets, Hisoka se démenait, se contorsionnait, lançant des coups de pieds à droite et à gauche, sans pour autant parvenir à atteindre Muraki qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée. Un flot continu d'injures s'échappait de ses lèvres. Chacun de ses soubresauts le faisait danser au bout de la chaîne. Un observateur extérieur aurait en effet pu trouver la situation comique. Réalisant l'inutilité de ses efforts, Hisoka se calma enfin, ramena les pieds au sol et s'immobilisa, se contentant de foudroyer Muraki du regard.

— Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que par hasard tu n'apprécierais pas mon hospitalité ? S'il y a la moindre chose qui te dérange, surtout, n'hésite pas à me le dire, dit ce dernier en s'approchant de nouveau, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

_« C'est ça, fais le malin, connard... __Et __approch__e-t__oi... Tu t'imagines que je m'avoue vaincu, hein ? Que je vais rester bien tranquille, comme un bon petit garçon ? Allons, approche-toi... __Plus__ près..._ »

Hisoka, tous les muscles tendus, mais se forçant à l'immobilité pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son tortionnaire, suivait ce dernier d'un œil perçant. Lorsque Muraki s'arrêta enfin à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son captif, s'apprêtant à le railler de nouveau, la jambe gauche du _shinigami_ se détendit brutalement en direction de l'entrejambe du docteur et fit mouche. Muraki se tordit en deux avec un gémissement de douleur, les bras serrés sur son bas-ventre. Ses deux hommes de main se précipitèrent vers lui pour le soutenir.

Durant quelques minutes Muraki resta recroquevillé, son souffle s'échappant de sa poitrine en longs râles douloureux.

— Ça... ce n'était pas... ce que j'appellerais... un mouvement judicieux, dit-il finalement d'une voix encore haletante en se redressant.

Le regard qu'il lança à Hisoka contenait de la colère, mais aussi, à la surprise du jeune homme, une étincelle de plaisir, semblable à celle animant le regard d'un fauve qui sent sa proie lui résister.

— Puisque apparemment tu aimes les jeux brutaux, je m'en voudrais de t'en priver, reprit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le jeune _shinigami_ pouvait maintenant lire le désir dans l'œil du docteur et un frisson de terreur lui parcourut l'échine. L'homme était vraiment un malade.

— Laissez-moi, vous autres, lança-t-il à ses hommes. Pas de discussion, reprit-il lorsque les deux hommes se regardèrent avec hésitation, fichez-moi le camp.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce en toute hâte. Hisoka ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la relation qui les liait au docteur fou. Jusqu'ici ils avaient obéi immédiatement et sans discuter à tous ses ordres, même les plus pervers, mais ils n'avaient pas semblé prendre un quelconque plaisir, comme Muraki, à l'humiliation des deux jeunes captifs. Ils paraissaient surtout terrorisés par leur chef.

Muraki se dirigea vers le mur et actionna la manivelle. La chaîne se tendit, tirant sur les bras de Hisoka. Ses talons se soulevèrent. Muraki s'arrêta lorsque seule la pointe des pieds du jeune homme reposa encore sur le sol. Hisoka grimaça de douleur. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient douloureusement étirés. Le métal acéré des bracelets s'enfonçait dans sa chair et un filet de sang commençait à couler le long de ses avant-bras. Et, dans cette position, il ne pouvait plus prendre suffisamment appui sur le sol pour donner un coup de pied efficace ; de plus, il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait à ses poignets s'il s'agitait trop au bout de sa chaîne. Il était bel et bien immobilisé.

Muraki revint vers lui, lui jeta un regard appréciatif, et humecta ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Hisoka sentit une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe. Le docteur s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme sente son souffle lui caresser le cou. Il déplia son couteau avec un claquement sinistre.

— Et maintenant, mon petit poulain, laisse-moi te récompenser comme il se doit pour ta ruade, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son prisonnier en faisant courir le dos de sa lame sur sa gorge.

Hisoka se tendit mais n'osa pas, et d'ailleurs ne pouvait pas, faire le moindre mouvement. D'un coup de couteau brutal, Muraki fendit les manches de la veste en jean du _shinigami_ de l'encolure jusqu'au poignet, d'un côté puis de l'autre, et le vêtement tomba au sol. Le T-shirt de Hisoka subit le même sort et le jeune homme frissonna, son torse nu exposé à l'air frais de la grande salle.

Muraki se dirigea une fois de plus vers le coffre de laque et en sortit une cravache en cuir noir et une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide incolore. Hisoka ne savait pas lequel des deux objets lui causait le plus de crainte. Muraki revint vers lui, cravache en main, un inquiétant sourire aux lèvres et l'œil brillant d'excitation contenue.

« Laisse moi te dompter... » murmura-t-il en faisant courir le bout de la cravache sur la poitrine nue du jeune homme, dessinant des arabesques autour des mamelons, puis descendant sur la peau blanche du ventre. Hisoka sentit naître la chair de poule. « Laisse-moi... te dresser... » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque en descendant plus bas, glissant la cravache entre les jambes du jeune homme et dessinant à travers la toile de son jean le contour de son sexe. Puis, soudainement, il abattit la cravache au travers de l'abdomen du jeune _shinigami_ qui, totalement pris par surprise, lança un cri aigu. Une longue marque rouge apparut. La cravache cingla une seconde fois, arrachant un autre cri de douleur au captif. Muraki, en souriant, fit courir ses doigts le long des deux meurtrissures qui se croisaient sur le ventre du jeune homme.

— Superbe... Ces fines traces rouges sur la peau blanche, comme le sang sur la neige... Mais, dis-moi, lequel a la peau la plus fine, à ton avis ? La plus réceptive à mes... attentions ? Toi, ou ton ami ? dit Muraki en désignant d'un geste de sa cravache Kiyoshi toujours plié en travers du lit. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de comparer...

Il s'approcha du corps inerte, entravé de Kiyoshi et fit courir sa cravache le long de son épine dorsale, commençant sur la nuque et descendant le long du dos, suivant la cambrure des reins, jusqu'à s'insinuer entre les deux muscles arrondis des fesses, légèrement écartées à cause de la position dans laquelle Muraki avait forcé les jambes du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un cri affolé.

— Tu es réveillé, petit tigre de papier ? Parfait, je vais pouvoir commencer.

La cravache s'abattit au travers des fesses du jeune homme, qui hurla. Une marque rouge apparut sur la peau meurtrie.

— Pas mal, mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux...

La cravache s'abattit une seconde fois sur les reins du jeune homme, une troisième fois sur ses épaules, lui arrachant à chaque fois de long cris de douleur.

— Vas-y, crie pour moi... Fais-moi entendre ta jolie voix, dit Muraki d'une voix basse et rauque, abattant de nouveau la cravache sur le dos de sa victime.

Hisoka regardait avec une angoisse croissante l'effet que son traitement du jeune homme à sa merci avait sur Muraki. Le jeune _shinigami_, étrangement, ne percevait pas d'émotions identifiables, probablement parce que le docteur était tellement habitué à porter un masque en public pour dissimuler sa véritable personnalité qu'il bloquait aussi inconsciemment ses émotions de surface. Mais son attitude fébrile trahissait maintenant son agitation intérieure. La sueur perlait à son front, ses yeux brillaient de désir, son souffle se faisait haletant. Hisoka craignait qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle. Pourtant, après une dizaine de coups, il s'arrêta.

— Magnifique... Mais je connais une autre façon de te faire chanter, murmura-t-il.

À ces mots, Muraki saisit la petite bouteille et fit couler un filet de liquide visqueux sur le manche épais de la cravache.

Les yeux de Hisoka s'écarquillèrent, son ventre se noua.

_Non ! Allait-il... _

Toutes les craintes du _shinigami_ se réalisèrent lorsque le docteur écarta d'une main les fesses de son captif qui gémissait de terreur, positionna le manche lubrifié de la cravache, et amorça un mouvement de torsion.

— Non !! Arrête !! hurla Hisoka.

Surpris, Muraki leva les yeux. Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire sarcastique quand il vit l'expression affolée du jeune homme.

— Eh bien, eh bien, serais-tu jaloux ? Tu veux que je m'occupe plutôt de toi, c'est ça ?

Hisoka sentit la terreur le paralyser lorsque ces yeux brûlants se posèrent sur lui. Ce qu'il avait déjà subi aux mains de ce dément repassait sans cesse dans son esprit. Une partie de lui ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfuir, se terrer quelque part, ou pour le moins rester immobile, surtout ne rien dire, se faire oublier de son tortionnaire. Mais en même temps il regardait le corps tremblant du jeune homme qui n'avait eu comme seul but que de venger son frère torturé et était sur le point de subir le même sort ; il entendait ses gémissements terrifiés et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner aux mains du docteur fou.

— Réponds ! C'est bien ça, dit-moi ? Tu veux que je te fasse la même chose ? Tu as envie de moi ? Réponds ! Ou ton ami va faire l'intime connaissance de ma cravache !

Tremblant de panique, Hisoka considéra un instant l'infâme marché. Kiyoshi ou lui. Kiyoshi qui gémissait toujours faiblement. Kiyoshi dont le fragile corps humain supporterait plus difficilement la torture que celui du _shinigami_.

_«__ Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. Après tout, j'ai... je suis déjà mort_. » Il avait failli penser « _j'ai déjà l'habitude_, » mais ces mots étaient trop horribles à articuler, même mentalement.

— Oui, murmura-t-il.

— Plus fort ! Je ne t'entends pas !

— Oui !

— Oui, quoi ?

— Oui, j'ai en.. envie de toi, termina Hisoka avec une grimace de dégoût, en détournant les yeux.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du docteur, un sourire plein de menace pour le malheureux Hisoka. Muraki se releva et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que son corps touche presque celui du captif. Il saisit son menton et, rapprochant son visage, effleura de ses lèvres celles du jeune homme.

— Eh bien, tu vois que tu peux demander gentiment, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de s'agenouiller devant le corps toujours douloureusement étiré par les chaînes du _shinigami_.

Avec une lenteur extrême, il dégrafa la ceinture de Hisoka, ouvrit son pantalon et fit glisser celui-ci le long des hanches du jeune homme, entraînant avec lui son sous-vêtement. Quand il atteignit les chevilles, il tira d'un coup sec, obligeant Hisoka à relever les pieds pour se dégager, et il lui ôta ses chaussures du même geste. Le mouvement enfonça un peu plus les bracelets de métal dans les poignets du _shinigami_, lui arrachant un cri. Muraki se débarrassa des vêtements en les jetant dans un coin de la pièce et reporta son attention sur le corps nu de son captif.

Hisoka tremblait de tension. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage tordu dans une grimace d'anticipation terrifiée. Il serrait les dents, décidé à ne pas donner à Muraki le plaisir d'une seule plainte, d'une seule supplique, mais il ne pouvait empêcher des larmes de perler sous ses paupières closes. Se refusant à ouvrir les yeux, il entendit son tortionnaire, toujours agenouillé devant lui, ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant, et ses muscles se crispèrent avec désespoir. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, la première touche des doigts enduits du liquide visqueux ne fut pas sur ses fesses, mais sur son sexe que le docteur se mit à caresser d'une main douce. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le jeune homme se détendit et s'aperçut, mortifié, que son corps commençait à répondre à la caresse des doigts agiles qui montaient et descendaient le long de sa verge, virevoltaient autour de son gland toujours recouvert, puis reprenaient leur langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient sur toute sa longueur. Maudissant son corps qui le trahissait, Hisoka sentit le sang pulser dans son sexe qui se redressait lentement, par saccades, tandis que des ondes de plaisir parcouraient son échine.

Lorsque le jeune homme eut atteint une érection complète, il sentit l'autre main du docteur, elle aussi enduite de lubrifiant, se glisser sous ses bourses, les caresser quelques instants, puis s'aventurer plus loin, le long du sillon qui séparait son sexe de son anus. La vague de plaisir qui parcourut son corps au contact des doigts humides dans cette région qu'il ignorait être si sensible le prit par surprise, lui arrachant un gémissement de volupté. Il se mordit les lèvres, envahi de honte. Ses muscles, qui s'étaient détendus, se crispèrent de nouveau lorsque les doigts de Muraki atteignirent l'anneau de muscles. Mais au lieu de forcer le passage, comme le craignait le jeune homme, le docteur continua sa caresse, faisant glisser sa main de bas en haut entre ses fesses, relaxant ses muscles, stimulant agréablement les multiples connexion nerveuses. Cependant, Muraki avait continué son travail sur son sexe, saisissant sa verge maintenant dure et dressée à pleine main et la caressant sur un rythme régulier, pas suffisamment rapide pour précipiter le jeune homme vers l'orgasme, mais avec suffisamment de pression pour entretenir le désir que le _shinigami_ atterré sentait monter en lui.

Muraki avait si bien détourné son attention par ses caresses expertes que Hisoka ne réagit quasiment pas lorsque le docteur immobilisa enfin un doigt à la hauteur de son anus. Pendant quelques instant, le doigt glissant s'attarda à caresser en cercles légers l'anneau de peau plissée, puis la pression s'accentua et Hisoka sentit le doigt s'enfoncer en lui, délicatement, millimètre par millimètre, jusqu'à ce que la première phalange eut vaincu la résistance de son corps pour le pénétrer. Sans chercher à aller plus loin, la main de Muraki s'immobilisa, laissant le corps du jeune homme s'habituer à la sensation nouvelle. Hisoka était ébahi de ne ressentir aucune douleur, à peine une légère gêne à la présence en lui de cet objet étranger. Muraki rapprocha son visage du corps du jeune homme, ses lèvres entrouvertes déposant sur sa hanche le fantôme d'un baiser, et il murmura : « Eh bien, me croyais-tu incapable de douceur ? » La caresse du souffle sur sa peau brûlante fit courir un frisson le long du corps nu de Hisoka.

Le doigt de Muraki repris sa lente progression, et cette fois-ci Hisoka ressentit une légère brûlure et serra les dents. Le doigt s'immobilisa de nouveau, et Muraki concentra de nouveau son attention sur son autre main, caressant l'érection du jeune homme d'un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant glisser le prépuce sur le gland rougi et sensible, arrachant à Hisoka des gémissements étouffés. Dans son anus le doigt se retira légèrement pour s'enfoncer de nouveau, mais toute douleur que ce mouvement aurait pu provoquer était noyée sous les ondes de plaisir que faisaient naître les doigts qui enserraient sa verge.

Hisoka se sentait perdu, plus décontenancé par cette douceur inattendue qu'il ne l'aurait été par des actes de violence. Il ne pouvait nier le plaisir qui envahissait son corps, nier qu'il aimait la pression des doigts caressant son sexe, qu'il aimait même la sensation, la caresse intérieure du doigt qui entrait et sortait maintenant de son corps au même rythme régulier que la main qui parcourait sur toute sa longueur son érection brûlante. Mais en même temps il les détestait, tourmenté par sa conscience aiguë de savoir que les mains lui apportant ce plaisir étaient celles de son ennemi juré, de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Ce n'était pas les mains de Muraki qu'il voulait sur lui, en lui, jouant de lui comme d'un violon pour tirer de son corps des harmonies inconnues, c'était celles de Tsuzuki. Une vague d'émotion l'envahit lorsque s'imprima devant ses yeux l'image de son partenaire, de son visage aux traits harmonieux, de son sourire chaleureux, de la tendresse qui brillait dans ses yeux violets lorsqu'il se posaient sur lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une fois de plus.

Le doigt de Muraki toucha soudain quelque chose en lui et Hisoka cria, autant de surprise que sous l'intensité de la sensation qui alluma des étincelles de plaisir dans tout son corps. Avec un sourire triomphant, Muraki répéta son geste et Hisoka sentit tout ce qui lui restait de contrôle s'effondrer sous l'assaut du plaisir qui embrasait tout ses sens. Dans son imagination enfiévrée, il revoyait l'étreinte passionnée qu'il avait partagé avec son partenaire la nuit précédente, Tsuzuki penché sur lui, ses paupières lourdes de désir, le poids de son corps sur le sien, l'enivrante sensation de leurs langues entremêlées, la chaleur des bras qui l'avaient enlacé, le murmure de sa voix rauque, le son de sa respiration haletante...

Cependant la main qui enserrait étroitement son sexe montait et descendait maintenant avec frénésie tandis qu'à l'intérieur de lui le doigt percutait rythmiquement le point qu'il avait découvert. Hisoka sentit le plaisir monter, envahir son corps, s'accumuler au creux de ses reins, tendant ses muscles ; une chaleur envahit ses jambes, ses bras malgré la pénible tension de la chaîne qui le retenait ; et enfin il explosa, son corps se tordant sous les spasmes de plaisir si intenses qu'ils en étaient douloureux. Un long jet de sperme jaillit, maculant sa poitrine, puis un autre, et un autre encore, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur un cri qu'il ne fut même pas conscient de lancer :

— Aah... Aaaah... Tsuzuki... Ah ! ... Tsuzuki !!

Muraki se figea. Tout le sang sembla soudain disparaître de son visage. Pendant de longues secondes il resta immobile, pétrifié. Enfin il retira brutalement sa main du corps du jeune homme qui cria, de douleur cette fois, et se releva.

— Ah. Donc, c'est comme ça. C'est lui qui te baise, habituellement. Bien. Très bien. En fait, j'avoue que je m'étais toujours demandé...

Muraki eut un rire nerveux, sans aucune trace de joie. Hisoka croisa son regard et sursauta. Les yeux du docteur brillaient d'une rage froide. Toute trace de la jovialité qu'il avait affectée jusqu'ici avait disparu.

— Bien. C'est parfait. C'est vraiment ... positivement ... parfait.

Mais rien n'avait l'air parfait. Muraki tournait maintenant d'un pas rapide autour de Hisoka, le regardant avec une fureur croisante. Ses mains, ses épaules s'agitaient de petits tremblements involontaires. Dans ses yeux, la froideur était peu à peu remplacée par un éclat exalté, dément. Hisoka, qui avait déjà vu ce regard une fois, quatre ans auparavant, sentit la panique l'envahir. Des fragments d'émotions lui parvenaient maintenant, sauvages, malsaines, s'infiltrant sous l'écran mental du docteur : désir de possession morbide, jalousie, et une rage sanglante, meurtrière... Hisoka sentit la nausée monter en lui.

— C'est parfait... Je n'en aurai que plus de plaisir à prendre ce qui lui appartient...

D'un geste vif, Muraki dégrafa son pantalon et plongea la main dans l'ouverture pour en extirper un sexe à moitié dressé, qu'en quelques rapides mouvements du poignet il amena à pleine érection. Avec une fascination horrifiée, le regard de Hisoka se fixa sur ce membre engorgé, sur la tête dont la couleur violacée tranchait avec le reste de la peau pâle du docteur, sur les veines gonflées qui grimpaient le long de la verge. Il lui paraissait énorme.

— Oui... Je vais prendre ce qui lui appartient, avant de le posséder lui aussi...

Muraki s'approcha de Hisoka et saisit brutalement ses jambes, les arrachant du sol. Hisoka hurla de douleur. Ses poignets entravés par les durs bracelets supportaient maintenant la plus grande partie de son poids, et chaque mouvement que Muraki imposait à son corps avaient pour effet de faire pénétrer encore plus le métal dans la chair. Muraki plaça ses mains sous les genoux de Hisoka et propulsa ses jambes en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent presque ses épaules. Dans cette position, Hisoka était entièrement à la merci de l'homme qui le fixait de son regard fiévreux en éclatant d'un rire exalté. Le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper au membre tendu qui se positionnait à l'entrée de son corps. D'un brutal coup de bassin, Muraki le pénétra et entama un violent mouvement de va-et-vient sans porter aucune attention aux cris de douleur de sa victime. Toute trace de la douceur, de l'attention dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu. Son visage se tordait dans un rictus où se mêlaient haine et plaisir, ses yeux s'allumaient d'un éclat dérangé, la sueur ruisselait sur son front, ses cheveux se collaient à ses tempes, et rien de son habituelle beauté ne demeurait sur son visage. Avec une dernière grimace et un râle de plaisir, Muraki se vida enfin dans le corps de sa victime et relâcha brutalement ses jambes. Sang et sperme s'écoulèrent le long des cuisses du jeune homme.

Mais la jouissance n'avait pas suffit à apaiser la colère de Muraki. Se séparant brutalement de Hisoka, il referma d'un geste rapide son pantalon et se dirigea de nouveau vers Kiyoshi, qui était resté figé de terreur durant toute la scène. Il se baissa pour ramasser la cravache et commença à faire pleuvoir les coups sur le corps entravé du jeune homme, n'écoutant ni les hurlements de celui-ci, ni les cris désespérés de Hisoka qui le priait, le suppliait maintenant d'arrêter. Une terreur comme il n'avait pas encore ressenti depuis le début de leur supplice s'empara du _shinigami_, une terreur associée à une froide certitude : il allait les tuer. Il aller les battre et les violer, les violer et les battre, jusqu'à ce que leurs âmes tourmentées abandonnent leurs corps qu'il pourrait alors utiliser pour ses sombres desseins. Il allait mourir, définitivement cette fois. Il allait mourir sans jamais revoir Tsuzuki, et cette idée plus que toute autre lui causa une peine intense.

Toute son énergie se concentra sur la pensée de son partenaire. Dans un tourbillon d'images, il lui sembla revivre chacune de leurs conversations, chacune de leurs aventures, toutes les joies et les souffrances qu'ils avaient connues ensemble, depuis le jour, près d'un an auparavant et dans cette même ville, où il avait pointé une arme sur lui en le traitant de vampire, jusqu'à la nuit précédente où la passion les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout son esprit se tendit vers Tsuzuki. Où était-il en ce moment même ? Pensait-il à lui ? Le cherchait-il ? Il ouvrit grand sa connexion psychique, avec le désir désespéré de sentir une dernière fois le contact des émotions, des pensées de son partenaire, tout en sachant que c'était inutile, que, quel que soit l'endroit où l'autre _shinigami_ se trouvait, il était bien en dehors de la portée limitée de ses perceptions extrasensorielles. Il laissa la pensée de Tsuzuki envahir chaque millimètre de son corps, chaque recoin de son esprit et, dans un dernier élan désespéré de tout son être, il l'appela. Il l'appela de toutes ses forces, répétant son nom encore et encore comme un mantra, projetant vers lui tout ce qui lui restait d'espoir, de vie, tous les sentiments sur lesquels il n'avait pas encore mis un nom, tout son regret pour ce qui ne serait pas. Il l'appela sans plus voir le dément qui, à quelques pas de lui, faisait encore pleuvoir les coups sur le corps désormais inerte et silencieux de Kiyoshi, sans plus sentir la douleur qui tordait son corps déchiré. Il l'appela, et tout son être, tout son univers se résumaient désormais à ces trois syllabes : Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki…


	6. Ch6 : L'adieu aux âmes

**CHAPITRE 6 : L'adieu aux âmes**

Les doigts de Tsuzuki s'ouvraient et se refermaient convulsivement sur l'accoudoir, ses pieds tapotaient nerveusement le plancher de la voiture. L'heure de pointe était passée et la circulation était relativement fluide, mais pourtant il grinçait des dents au moindre ralentissement dans le trafic, piaffait d'impatience à chaque feu rouge. Il se retenait avec peine de crier à Nakamura d'aller plus vite, sachant que ce dernier faisait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il éprouvait d'ailleurs des remords à obliger l'inspecteur à conduire dans son état, quand sa blessure à la tête venait à peine de cesser de saigner et le faisait visiblement souffrir, mais il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence. Chaque seconde que les deux jeunes gens passaient entre les mains de Muraki était une seconde de trop.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le site de l'usine désaffectée, dont l'entrée était barrée par une longue porte de métal. Elle s'était jadis ouverte automatiquement au passage des véhicules des employés ; maintenant, elle semblait définitivement fermée. Les deux hommes garèrent en hâte leur voiture dans la rue et s'approchèrent à pieds de la porte métallique. Tsuzuki aida Nakamura à l'escalader avant de sauter lui-aussi par dessus, et bientôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la cour de l'usine déserte.

Tsuzuki ne put retenir un gémissement découragé au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Il s'était attendu à un grand bâtiment, mais pas à l'immensité du complexe qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Au delà de la cour dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, ils en devinaient une seconde, puis une troisième, et sans doutes d'autres encore, reliées les unes aux autres par un labyrinthe d'étroits passages entre les hauts murs gris. Aucun son, aucune lumière ne filtrait des bâtiments délabrés. Comment savoir dans lequel se trouvait Muraki ? S'il se trouvait bien ici, bien sûr. Si ses déductions étaient exactes ; s'ils n'avaient pas suivi une fausse piste qui les avait fatalement éloignés du lieu où leur ennemi séquestrait ses deux victimes. Le doute, la panique envahissaient le _shinigami_. Nakamura le ramena à la réalité en lui secouant doucement le bras et en lui indiquant d'un geste l'entrée du premier bâtiment.

Pendant ce qui sembla à Tsuzuki une éternité, ils parcoururent au pas de course l'immense usine, ouvrant les portes donnant sur de vastes salles poussiéreuses, montant les escaliers obscurs, à l'affût du moindre signe qui révélerait la présence de leurs ennemis, mais en vain. Finalement, Tsuzuki, la mort dans l'âme, était sur le point d'admettre qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'endroit et allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il sentit ... quelque chose, comme un regard amical posé sur lui, une présence familière. Fébrilement, il fouilla du regard l'obscurité avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'une présence physique, mais plutôt d'une sorte de pression sur son esprit, qui lui communiquait, sans mots, un sentiment de besoin, d'urgence. Hisoka ! Hisoka l'appelait. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il savait que ce toucher mental était celui de son partenaire.

Le cœur battant, il s'immobilisa, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur cette présence élusive, ce fil ténu qui le connectait à son ami. Il avança de quelques pas dans la pièce ; la trace mentale de Hisoka sembla vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. En hâte, il recula et sortit de la pièce. La présence se fit légèrement plus forte. Il s'élança dans la cage d'escalier et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, suivi par Nakamura stupéfait. Une fois dans la cour, il s'orienta de nouveau, s'efforçant de faire correspondre une direction physique à la présence mentale qu'il ressentait. Une sorte d'angoisse, de désespoir montait en lui, et il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de son propre sentiment ou de ce que lui communiquait l'esprit de Hisoka. Il repartit en courant, s'enfonçant plus loin dans le complexe industriel, longeant les murs lépreux, franchissant les courettes sombres, l'inspecteur toujours sur les talons.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant le dernier bâtiment, adossé au mur d'enceinte du complexe. Il supposait que, de l'autre côté, une ouverture donnait sur le boulevard qui bordait l'océan. Du côté où se trouvaient les deux hommes, seule une petite porte métallique et une lucarne à la vitre sale s'ouvraient dans le mur gris. Tsuzuki saisit la poignée de la porte qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans l'usine, résista. Il la secoua frénétiquement pendant quelques instants. Comme ses efforts s'avéraient vain, il prit une inspiration et, d'un coup de coude, fit voler en éclat la vitre de la fenêtre. Sans porter attention au verre brisé qui déchirait leurs vêtements et leur égratignait les mains, les deux hommes se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

La salle dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré était un grand garage, dans lequel se trouvait uniquement une camionnette beige. Une odeur d'essence flottait encore dans l'air. Tsuzuki hocha la tête, sentant qu'ils touchaient au but. La présence dans son esprit se faisait plus forte, urgente, désespérée. Le _shinigami_ parcourut du regard la salle sombre et se précipita vers la volée de marches qu'il apercevait au-delà du véhicule. En haut se trouvait une porte métallique, close elle aussi, mais cette fois-ci sans poignée. L'œil rouge d'un lecteur de carte magnétique semblait le narguer. Fébrilement, Tsuzuki passa ses mains sur le panneau de métal froid. De l'autre côté se trouvait Hisoka, il le sentait. Hisoka qui souffrait, Hisoka qui avait peur, Hisoka qui l'appelait. Et pour Tsuzuki, rien n'avait plus d'importance, une seule pensée demeurait : ouvrir cette porte qui le séparait de son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux, joignit les mains et entonna l'invocation à Byakko. Le grand tigre blanc, la fourrure illuminée ça et là des éclats rouges de flammèches d'énergie, se matérialisa devant lui. Tsuzuki lui indiqua la porte d'un geste et le _shikigami _projeta sa puissance contre celle-ci, l'arrachant de ses gongs avec une bonne partie du mur.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux des deux hommes, lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil encore noyé d'un nuage de poussière et jonché de débris, les cloua sur place. Dans un faisceau de lumière crue, Muraki venait de s'immobiliser, cravache en main, encore à demi-penché sur le corps dévêtu, sanglant et enchaîné de Kiyoshi. Et Hisoka... Tsuzuki eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Hisoka était suspendu à une chaîne par les poignets, entièrement nu. Le sang ruisselait depuis ses poignets sur ses bras et ses épaules. Des filets de sang s'écoulaient également entre ses jambes, maculant le sol à ses pieds. Sa tête s'affaissait sur sa poitrine, et l'image d'un Christ en croix traversa l'esprit de Tsuzuki. Au bruit de l'intrusion, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les paupières, posa ses yeux verts sur le visage de son partenaire, et esquissa un faible sourire.

Une fureur comme il n'avait encore jamais connu envahit le plus âgé des _shinigami_. Il reporta son attention sur Muraki, qui s'était relevé et le regardait maintenant avec un rictus féroce, une lueur exaltée illuminant son iris pâle. À ses côtés, les deux hommes de main qui, en entendant le vacarme, étaient entrés en trombe dans la pièce pour prêter main forte à leur chef, pointèrent leurs armes sur le _shinigami_. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'en servir. Dans un cri, Tsuzuki déchaîna sur le trio la puissance de Byakko et les deux hommes furent projetés à terre, leurs revolvers leur échappant des doigts et volant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Muraki, quant à lui, roula sur le sol, esquivant l'attaque. Il ne s'était pas encore relevé qu'il psalmodiait déjà sa propre prière, et le dragon blanc s'éleva derrière lui, faisant face au tigre.

Du coin de l'œil, Tsuzuki entrevit Nakamura qui actionnait la manivelle pour faire descendre la chaîne retenant Hisoka. Les jambes meurtries du jeune_ shinigami_ ne purent supporter son poids et il s'affaissa lentement, son corps suivant le mouvement de la chaîne. Cependant il respirait et semblait conscient, se rassura Tsuzuki. Il aurait voulu se précipiter auprès de son partenaire, mais pour le moment il devait soutenir Byakko de son énergie psychique. Le _shikigami _était d'ailleurs en difficulté face au dragon de Muraki. Tsuzuki se concentra de nouveau, entonnant l'invocation à Suzaku. À peine apparu, le phoenix se précipita à son tour sur le dragon. Le plafond et la baie vitrée volèrent en éclats sous l'immense décharge d'énergie générée par les trois divinités qui s'affrontaient.

Profitant de ce que Tsuzuki ne leur prêtait plus attention, les deux hommes de main se relevèrent et se ruèrent sur le _shinigami_. Sa puissance psychique temporairement épuisée par la double invocation, Tsuzuki ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Une rage intense l'envahissait, faisant bouillonner son sang, tendant ses muscles. D'un formidable coup de poing à la mâchoire, il projeta au sol le premier de ses assaillants, et se retourna pour porter un coup de coude tout aussi violent au visage du second. Il y eut un craquement sourd et, le nez en sang, le gorille s'affaissa aux côtés de son complice. Avec un cri sauvage, Tsuzuki se rua sur les deux hommes à terre. La colère l'aveuglait. Toute pensée consciente avait disparu de son esprit. La seule image qui repassait encore et encore devant ses yeux était la silhouette de Hisoka suspendu à la chaîne, nu et couvert de sang. Saisissant par les cheveux les deux hommes encore étourdis, il heurta brutalement leur têtes l'une contre l'autre. Il allait recommencer lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le _shinigami_ s'immobilisa et tourna la tête, apercevant comme au travers d'un brouillard une silhouette frêle, que seul un miracle de volonté semblait maintenir debout, et deux grands yeux verts qui se posaient sur lui.

— Arrête, Tsuzuki. S'il te plaît. Arrête. Tu vas les tuer.

Tsuzuki sentit sa colère s'évanouir, comme drainée hors de son corps par le son de la voix de son partenaire. Il sentit ses doigts s'entrouvrir, et les deux hommes inconscients glissèrent au sol. Hisoka s'affaissa aussi, ses jambes l'abandonnant. Tsuzuki, toujours agenouillé, le recueillit dans ses bras. Pendant quelques minutes il resta sans bouger, serrant contre lui le corps tremblant et ensanglanté. Finalement, de long sanglots de soulagement secouèrent ses épaules. S'abandonnant à la chaleur des bras de son partenaire, Hisoka glissa lentement dans l'inconscience.

***

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, Hisoka s'éveilla dans un monde de douleur. Douleur de ses épaules aux tendons meurtris par la longue pendaison à laquelle l'avait soumis Muraki. Douleur de ses poignets tailladés par les fers. Douleur dans ses pieds, forcés à supporter sur leur pointe tout le poids de son corps. Douleur aiguë qui lui vrilla le bas du dos, irradiant dans ses jambes et dans son ventre, au premier mouvement qu'il fit dans l'étroit lit. Et la douleur sourde qui enserrait son cœur dans un étau glacé, douleur du désespoir qui, pour n'être pas physique, n'en était pas moins intense.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Hisoka pour s'apercevoir que cette dernière douleur n'était pas la sienne. Se levant sur les coudes avec une grimace, il parcourut la chambre du regard, pour apercevoir enfin Tsuzuki, debout près de l'autel que surmontait la statuette d'Amida. Il avait allumé les deux bougies et une poignée de bâtonnets d'encens, et il se tenait immobile, pas exactement en prière mais plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, suivant des yeux les longues volutes bleutées qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Les larmes faisaient briller ses yeux violets, débordaient sur ses joues.

Hisoka considéra l'espace qui le séparait de son partenaire. Presque trois mètres. Si, à cette distance, il percevait déjà si clairement la détresse de son compagnon, il n'osait imaginer la violence de la tourmente qui allait l'assaillir lorsqu'il tenterait de s'approcher de lui. L'appréhension lui noua la gorge et sa première réaction fut de fuir, une fois de plus, de protéger son esprit meurtri de cet assaut d'émotions. mais son regard se posa sur les yeux en pleurs de son partenaire et un sentiment nouveau envahit son cœur : détermination, certitude. C'était Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki qui avait entendu son appel désespéré et s'était jeté à son secours, sans hésitation. Tsuzuki, le calme, gentil Tsuzuki, qui avait été emporté par une colère dévastatrice en voyant son partenaire blessé. Tsuzuki qui aurait tué pour lui, Tsuzuki qui n'avait jamais hésité à se mettre en danger pour lui, et en un instant Hisoka comprit que plus jamais il ne pourrait céder à la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve durant les dernières semaines.

Péniblement, il se leva et avança d'un pas chancelant vers l'homme toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui quand Tsuzuki s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. L'aîné des _shinigami_ sursauta et essuya en hâte ses joues détrempées. L'écran mental retomba, masquant ses émotions, et Hisoka, malgré lui, ne put que laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de son partenaire, un sourire qui fit mal à Hisoka tant il contrastait avec la peine qui se lisait toujours dans les yeux d'améthyste. Tsuzuki commença à parler, tentant de masquer sa détresse sous une conversation quotidienne, mais Hisoka, son intense regard vert plongé dans les yeux de son partenaire, lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête. Tsuzuki se tut et son sourire disparut.

Franchissant le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore, Hisoka se pressa contre l'autre _shinigami_, enlaçant sa taille, reposant la tête contre la poitrine de son ami. Après un instant de surprise et d'hésitation, ce dernier referma ses bras autour des épaules de son jeune compagnon et se détendit, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte. Puis Hisoka sentit des soubresauts agiter le corps de l'homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras et il entendit des sanglots étouffés s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Je l'ai tuée, Hisoka... Je l'ai tuée... » furent les mots que Hisoka crut discerner au milieu des pleurs.

— Quoi ?

Hisoka resta interdit. S'il s'attendait à quelque chose, ce matin, c'était plutôt à la pitié de Tsuzuki, à ses questions sur l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, et Hisoka redoutait déjà le moment où il devrait expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans l'usine abandonnée. Mais là, c'était apparemment quelque chose de complètement différent qui tourmentait son partenaire.

— Michiko... je l'ai tuée, répéta Tsuzuki.

Hisoka, qui ne comprenait toujours pas, relâcha un peu son étreinte pour lancer à son ami un regard interrogateur. D'une voix mal assurée, l'autre_ shinigami _se mit à lui conter ce qui s'était passé avec le spectre, dans le parc, après qu'il fut parti seul à la poursuite des ravisseurs.

Hisoka soupira. Cette intense compassion était le trait le plus marquant de la personnalité de Tsuzuki, ce qui faisait de lui l'être le plus attachant, le plus profondément humain qu'il ait été donné à Hisoka de connaître. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi à porter le destin de toutes les âmes du monde sur ses épaules. Personne, homme ou dieu, ne manquerait d'être écrasé sous un tel poids.

— Tu as fait exactement ce que tu devais faire, ton devoir en tant que _shinigami_, ni plus ni moins. C'est notre rôle d'escorter les âmes des morts jusqu'à leur lieu de repos, où elles se prépareront pour leur prochaine incarnation. Nous préservons ainsi l'équilibre de l'univers. Et lorsqu'une âme s'est égarée au point de devenir un esprit vengeur, c'est notre devoir de l'exorciser et de la rendre au néant pour rétablir l'harmonie du monde. Nous n'avons pas d'autre raison d'être.

Tsuzuki sourit à travers ses larmes en entendant la plus jeune recrue de l'Enma-Cho délivrer au vétéran qu'il était une leçon sur le rôle des _shinigami_.

— Mais justement, Hisoka, ce qui me rend ce travail supportable, c'est de savoir que, aussi injuste que soit la mort d'une personne, aussi tragique, aussi prématurée, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enfant... Comme la petite Kazusa, à peine cinq ans et si pleine de vie... Même dans les cas comme ça, je sais que, au moins, les souffrances de cette âme dans cette vie ont pris fin, qu'elle se réincarnera et pourra être de nouveau heureuse... Mais l'exorcisme est différent. Il fait disparaître une âme, définitivement. Michiko ne se réincarnera jamais plus. Je l'ai détruite, définitivement, acheva Tsuzuki avec désespoir.

— Pas détruite, Tsuzuki... libérée, dit Hisoka, en posant son regard sur la statue du Bouddha qui les contemplait d'un sourire serein. Libérée de sa souffrance... Du désespoir qui s'accrochait à son âme, même dans la mort... Détruite en tant qu'âme individuelle, peut-être, mais libre de se fondre dans le néant, de ne plus faire qu'un avec l'ensemble de l'univers... N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'il n'y a pas de bonheur plus profond ?

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Hisoka se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Les pulsions de mort qui tourmentaient quotidiennement son partenaire lui revinrent en mémoire. Il étreignit de nouveau Tsuzuki avec urgence, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il redoutait que les paroles qui venaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de consoler son ami ne soient celles qu'il regretterait pour le reste de sa vie éternelle de _shinigami_, celles qui lui feraient perdre Tsuzuki pour toujours.

Tsuzuki pensa à sa propre douleur, à son désespoir, exacerbés ces derniers mois par la multitude de morts, d'injustices, de souffrances gratuites qui jonchaient sa route, et au désir poignant qui le tenaillait d'échapper enfin à cette souffrance, de s'échapper à lui-même, de se fondre à tout jamais dans le vide ultime. À l'idée que, comme disait Hisoka, c'était ce même soulagement qu'il avait apporté à l'âme tourmentée de la jeune fille, le _shinigami_ se sentit soudain étrangement apaisé.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme qui enserrait son torse dans un élan désespéré, se pressant contre lui comme s'il cherchait à souder ensemble leur deux corps, et il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas, qu'il ne voudrait pas, désormais, rechercher pour lui-même ce soulagement. Il ne s'appartenait plus.

Saisissant délicatement le menton de Hisoka, il releva son visage, et joignit leurs lèvres dans une promesse silencieuse.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment, unis dans leur chaste baiser, contents simplement de se laisser envahir par la joie profonde de la présence de l'autre. Finalement Tsuzuki se redressa. Il entoura de ses paumes le visage de Hisoka, caressant du pouce les joues de son partenaire, et murmura : « Comment te sens-tu ? » d'une voix douce. Hisoka se sentit fondre sous le regard de pure tendresse que Tsuzuki posait sur lui.

— Bien.

Et Hisoka fut lui-même surpris de constater qu'il disait la vérité. Grâce à l'extraordinaire capacité de récupération de son corps de _shinigami_, sa douleur s'atténuait déjà, ne laissant qu'une vague raideur qui disparaîtrait à son tour rapidement. D'ici quelques heures, il le savait, il n'aurait plus aucune séquelle de ses épreuves. Du moins sur le plan physique.

Tsuzuki considéra son compagnon en silence, puis hocha la tête. Au grand soulagement de Hisoka, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne lui posa aucune question sur les événement de la veille. À dire vrai, Tsuzuki n'en avait pas besoin. À leur retour, il avait baigné le corps meurtri de son partenaire, soigné les blessures de ses poignets, lavé le sang qui recouvrait ses bras ainsi que celui qui avait séché entre ses jambes, et essuyé les traces blanches qui maculaient sa poitrine et ses cuisses. L'idée que le jeune homme avait eu à subir le même supplice deux fois en l'espace de quatre ans le tourmentait, mais il ne savait que dire. Sans un mot, il l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras, avec une infinie douceur, essayant de lui communiquer sa profonde détermination à le protéger, à ne jamais, plus jamais s'éloigner de lui. Ce fut au tour de Hisoka de sentir les larmes lui monter aux paupières.

***

Les deux hommes prirent leur temps pour se préparer et sortirent de l'hôtel en fin de matinée. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord au commissariat, où ils furent accueillis par un Nakamura souriant malgré le bandage qui lui enserrait le front. L'inspecteur resta un moment interdit de constater que Hisoka paraissait déjà en pleine forme. Le jeune _shinigami _avait même ôté les pansements de ses poignets, sur lesquels ne demeurait qu'une cicatrice presque imperceptible.

Dans la discussion qui suivit, Hisoka apprit ce qui s'était passé la veille après qu'il eût perdu connaissance. Après l'avoir détaché, Nakamura s'était précipité auprès de Kiyoshi, pour constater avec soulagement que le jeune homme était encore en vie, bien qu'inconscient et sérieusement blessé. Muraki avait profité de la diversion causée par ses complices pour s'éclipser, laissant le dragon blanc couvrir sa fuite. Les policiers qui étaient arrivés peu après, appelés en renfort par Nakamura, avaient fouillé l'usine sans trouver aucune trace du docteur. Les deux complices de Muraki avaient été arrêtés et se trouvaient maintenant dans le pavillon hospitalier de la prison. Une première interrogation sommaire avait confirmé que leur patron était bien l'auteur des trois premières agressions. La photo de ce dernier avait été communiquée à toutes les forces de polices et un mandat d'amener international avait été lancé contre lui. Les deux _shinigami _doutaient que les policiers humains eussent la moindre chance d'arrêter le docteur, mais au moins le fait d'être désormais recherché lui rendrait les choses un peu moins faciles.

En ce qui concernait Nakamura, l'enquête était close et avait atteint une conclusion relativement satisfaisante avec l'arrestation de deux des trois coupables. Les deux_ shinigami_, cependant, avaient encore une tâche à accomplir avant de pouvoir enfin laisser derrière eux cette pénible affaire. Ils firent leurs adieux à l'inspecteur en le remerciant pour son aide, puis se mirent en route. Il leur fallait maintenant rendre une dernière visite aux trois victimes.

***

La première chose que l'infirmière leur apprit lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans le hall de la clinique fut le décès de Michiko Aoki. La jeune fille s'était éteinte la veille vers les six heures et demie du soir, sans avoir repris conscience, et sans que la moindre modification dans son état ne laissât anticiper sa mort. Les deux _shinigami_ ne furent pas surpris. Six heures et demie était à peu près l'heure à laquelle Tsuzuki avait affronté l'esprit vengeur. Lorsque l'âme de la jeune fille, exorcisée, avait enfin quitté le monde des vivants, son corps avait perdu le faible lien qui le retenait à la vie.

Les deux _shinigami_ demandèrent à l'infirmière de les conduire auprès des deux victimes restantes. La jeune femme les escorta de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre et les laissa seuls, fermant la porte derrière eux. À part le premier lit vide, rien n'avait changé dans la petite pièce blanche. Ichirô Oyama était toujours assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, immobile. La ressemblance entre l'adolescent et son frère aîné frappa Hisoka. Contemplant ces traits réguliers encadrés de boucles brunes, le jeune _shinigami_ revoyait le visage mobile et plein de vie de Kiyoshi, sa détermination à se mettre en danger pour faire arrêter l'agresseur de son frère, son évidente affection pour ce dernier, sa colère face à Muraki, sa peur, sa douleur, ses larmes. Hisoka s'avança et serra dans ses bras l'adolescent inerte, quoique pleinement conscient de la complète inutilité de son geste. Tsuzuki l'observait en silence.

Les deux _shinigami _contournèrent ensuite le paravent et s'approchèrent du lit où se trouvait Mayumi Tenjoh. Le cri de douleur émanant de son âme mutilée assaillit une nouvelle fois Hisoka, qui chancela. Avec un soupir, Tsuzuki s'approcha de la jeune fille qui s'agitait et gémissait toujours dans le lit. Les mains alignées l'une au dessus de l'autre devant la poitrine, deux doigts à la hauteur des lèvres, Tsuzuki ferma les yeux et commençait à se concentrer lorsqu'il sentit la main de Hisoka se poser sur son bras. Surpris, il se retourna. Les mots qu'il allait prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'expression grave et décidée de son compagnon.

— Laisse-moi le faire.

— Non, Hisoka ! Ne te force pas à faire ça. Moi, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis, tu es encore convalescent...

Tsuzuki n'acheva pas sa phrase. Hisoka le regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

— Je suis un _shinigami_, tout comme toi. C'est quelque chose que je dois apprendre. Laisse-moi faire ma part du travail.

Tsuzuki comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il s'écarta du lit. Alors que Hisoka prenait sa place au chevet de la jeune femme, il l'entendit encore murmurer :

— Laisse-moi partager la faute. Tu n'as plus à tout porter tout seul.

Hisoka se concentra. L'aura rouge s'éleva, tourbillonnant autour de son corps. Une à une, il égrena les syllabes de la prière d'exorcisme. Avec la dernière, dans un gémissement déchirant, l'âme souffrante se sépara du corps de la jeune femme et sembla tournoyer quelques secondes autour d'eux avant de s'évanouir. Mayumi retomba sur l'oreiller, totalement inerte. Le brutal silence parut assourdissant à Hisoka. La gorge du jeune _shinigami_ se serra. Malgré le discours qu'il avait tenu le matin même à Tsuzuki sur le soulagement que l'exorcisme apportait aux âmes en souffrance, l'irréversibilité du geste qu'il venait de commettre le frappa soudain. Une immense tristesse l'envahit. Sans un mot, Tsuzuki lui passa un bras autour des épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Fermant les yeux, Hisoka se laissa aller contre son partenaire, se concentrant sur le bruit rassurant des battement de son cœur. Il sentit monter les larmes. Il savait maintenant le prix à payer pour leur vie éternelle de _shinigami_, il goûtait un peu de la culpabilité qui affligeait Tsuzuki. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, unis dans une même douleur, une même connaissance au-delà des mots.

Enfin, Tsuzuki pressa la sonnette qui appelait l'infirmière et lui expliqua que la jeune femme avait soudain perdu connaissance. Dans l'agitation qui s'ensuivit, alors que médecins et infirmiers accouraient pour tenter de réanimer la patiente, les deux _shinigami_ s'éclipsèrent.

***

Une autre infirmière, rencontrée dans le couloir, leur indiqua la chambre de Kiyoshi Oyama. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la chambre, le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira et il les salua joyeusement, puis se mit à remercier Tsuzuki avec effusion pour les avoir sauvé la veille. Tsuzuki rougit d'embarras et sourit à son tour nerveusement. Hisoka, un peu en retrait, observait la scène. Sous la chemise d'hôpital du jeune homme, il pouvait voir les pansements qui couvraient son torse. Ses blessures prendraient du temps à cicatriser, mais, psychologiquement, Kiyoshi semblait bien se remettre de son épreuve, et le jeune _shinigami_ se sentait sincèrement heureux pour lui. Maintenant, pensa-t-il, sourcils froncés, si seulement Tsuzuki voulait bien montrer un petit peu plus de réserve...

Cependant, les deux _shinigami _n'étaient pas uniquement venu rendre visite à Kiyoshi pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils avaient besoin de son aide pour mettre un terme final à leur enquête. Les trois hommes discutèrent gravement pendant quelques minutes avant d'appeler une infirmière. Lorsque Kiyoshi lui expliqua qu'il voulait aller faire une courte promenade en compagnie de ses deux visiteurs, l'infirmière s'insurgea et refusa tout net. Après un quart d'heure d'âpre discussion, et devant l'insistance de son patient, l'infirmière s'inclina et leur apporta en maugréant un fauteuil roulant. Finalement, les trois hommes se mirent en route en direction du parc, Tsuzuki ouvrant la marche, Hisoka poussant le fauteuil de Kiyoshi.

L'après-midi était chaude, et le parfum des fleurs embaumait le petit parc. Pourtant, les visiteurs étaient rare le long des allées ombragées. Pendant quelques minutes, les trois hommes déambulèrent en silence, laissant la paix du lieu s'infiltrer en eux. Profitant de ce que Tsuzuki s'était un peu éloigné d'eux, Kiyoshi se tourna vers Hisoka.

— Hisoka... Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais je voulais vraiment te remercier pour... ce que tu as fait pour moi, hier...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, embarrassé. « _Merci de t'être fait violer à ma place_ » n'était pas la chose au monde la plus facile à dire.

Hisoka fit la moue pour cacher son embarras, mais sa main se posa doucement sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier. Et puis, de nous deux, c'est quand même toi qui a été le plus blessé...

— Seulement parce que tu es un _shinigami _! De toute façon, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant, je voulais que tu le saches.

Le jeune homme se tut quelques instant, mais quelque chose le préoccupait visiblement toujours. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de lancer soudainement :

— Donc, tu ne me détestes pas ?

— Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non, quelle idée !

— C'est que... hier, tu avais vraiment l'air de ne pas m'aimer du tout, et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi...

Hisoka rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— Évidemment ! Tu passais ton temps à faire les yeux doux à Tsuzuki !

Kiyoshi regarda le jeune _shinigami_ avec effarement, totalement à court de paroles. Puis il éclata de rire, mais c'était un rire franc, sans la moindre trace de moquerie ou de méchanceté. Finalement, il reprit suffisamment son sérieux pour parler.

— Alors là... Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Non, Hisoka, je t'assure que tu te trompes. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé ! Et encore moins maintenant, termina-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Kiyoshi posa sa main sur celle de Hisoka, qui reposait toujours sur son épaule. Il leva encore une fois les yeux vers le _shinigami_ et lui adressa un large sourire.

— Bonne chance, dit-il doucement.

Hisoka lui rendit son sourire.

— Merci.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent dans un silence amical, et Hisoka accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Tsuzuki.

Les trois hommes quittèrent l'allée pour s'arrêter derrière un bouquet d'arbres, à l'abri des regards. Tsuzuki fit un petit signe de tête à Kiyoshi et les deux_ shinigami _s'écartèrent légèrement du fauteuil roulant. Kiyoshi ferma les yeux et laissa la pensée de son frère envahir son esprit. Il se rappela de leur enfance ensemble, de leurs jeux, de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, les bons moments comme les disputes... Et, doucement, patiemment, il l'appela.

Pendant de longues minutes il ne se passa rien, puis un vent froid sembla soudain se lever autour d'eux, et les deux _shinigami _virent apparaître une silhouette transparente à quelques pas du fauteuil roulant. Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'étaient à moitié attendu à un esprit vengeur comme celui de Michiko, mais la seule chose inhabituelle à propos de l'esprit qui se tenait devant eux était la douleur, la profonde tristesse qui émanait de lui, submergeant les sens de Hisoka.

Kiyoshi ne pouvait voir son frère, mais il dut sentir sa présence, car il tendit les bras devant lui et appela doucement :

— Ichirô... Ichirô...

Le fantôme de l'adolescent s'approcha du jeune homme dans le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à sembler traverser ses genoux pour se blottir contre sa poitrine. Une larme roula sur la joue de Kiyoshi, et il referma les bras. Les deux frères restèrent ainsi longtemps immobiles, absorbés dans leur étrange étreinte. Hisoka percevait le tourbillon d'émotions qui les environnait, tour à tour douleur, joie, tristesse, amour, sans plus pouvoir discerner la source de chacune.

Finalement, Kiyoshi murmura :

— Adieu, petit frère. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Repose en paix.

Les deux _shinigami_ s'approchèrent, chacun posant une main sur l'épaule éthérée du fantôme. Les yeux de Kiyoshi s'arrondirent de surprise en voyant le corps de ses deux compagnons scintiller, comme empli de lumière, avant de disparaître. Mais quelques secondes après ils étaient de retour, aussi solides et apparemment humains que jamais.

De chaudes larmes roulaient toujours sur les joues de Kiyoshi. Les deux _shinigami _posèrent sur lui un regard plein de douceur et de compassion. Tsuzuki s'approcha du jeune homme.

— L'âme de ton frère a rejoint le Meifu, Kiyoshi. Il a enfin trouvé la paix.

Le jeune homme sourit à travers ses larmes. Malgré son évidente tristesse, il semblait serein, plus que les deux hommes ne l'avaient jamais vu.

— Je sais. J'ai senti sa présence, il y a un instant. J'ai entendu sa voix. Il m'a dit adieu.

Les deux _shinigami_, qui n'avaient pas entendu l'apparition prononcer le moindre mot, se lancèrent un regard surpris, puis haussèrent les épaules. Même eux n'avaient pas toutes les réponses.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka raccompagnèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte de la clinique, où ils le laissèrent entre les mains d'une infirmière désolée qui rassemblait son courage pour lui annoncer avec ménagement le décès de son frère. Enfin, avec un dernier sourire et un signe de la main, les deux _shinigami _disparurent.


	7. Ch7 : épilogue

**NdlA : **Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle aura réussi à vous divertir. Si vous l'avez aimée, merci de me laisser une petite review... Et même si vous ne l'avez pas aimée, je vous serai très reconnaissante pour tout commentaire qui m'aidera à m'améliorer.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka ont maintenant bouclé leur enquête, et l'histoire pourrait s'arrêter ici... mais je m'en voudrais de vous laisser sur cette note un peu triste. Et, puisque nous avons déjà envoyé les enfants se coucher au début du chapitre 5, je n'hésite pas à vous offrir cet épilogue, qui profite pleinement du fait que cette fic est ****RATED M**** !!

Et maintenant, tournée générale de Lemonade !! ^_^

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

— Dis donc, Hisoka, ce matin nous n'avons pas prévenu la réception que nous quittions l'hôtel, non ?

— Ah, zut, c'est vrai.

Le jeune_ shinigami _leva les yeux en direction de son partenaire, surpris. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Tsuzuki de se préoccuper de ce genre de questions matérielles. En fait, en temps normal c'était lui, Hisoka, qui aurait été le premier à le faire. Il fronça les sourcils, furieux contre lui-même. Le fait qu'il ait totalement oublié qu'ils devaient libérer la chambre prouvait que les sévices qu'il avait subi la veille aux mains de Muraki l'avaient affecté plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

En quittant la clinique, les deux hommes avaient marché en silence, sans direction précise, et leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'au front de mer. Accoudés à une balustrade qui surplombait l'océan, ils avaient passé un long moment à contempler les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers dans un nuage d'écume. Ils avaient besoin de calme, de temps pour assimiler les émotions contradictoires qu'ils ressentaient : satisfaction d'avoir élucidé l'affaire, tristesse pour les deux âmes qu'ils avaient dû exorciser, soulagement d'avoir pu sauver Kiyoshi et l'âme d'Ichirô, colère que Muraki leur ait une fois de plus filé entre les doigts. Sans compter ce tourbillon d'émotions nouvelles, à la fois exaltantes et effrayantes, qui naissaient du récent changement dans leur relation et plongeaient Hisoka dans la plus totale confusion.

— En plus, nous n'avons pas rendu la clef, donc nous avons automatiquement prolongé notre séjour d'une nuit, n'est-ce-pas ? continua Tsuzuki.

— Oui. Tatsumi va être furieux, lui qui avait insisté pour que nous partagions une chambre pour faire des économies...

Tsuzuki eut un petit sourire en coin.

— Va-t'en savoir... Tatsumi a parfois des réactions surprenantes. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ni Tatsumi ni Konoe n'ont besoin de savoir que toute l'enquête était bouclée cet après-midi, non ?

Hisoka leva un sourcil soupçonneux vers son partenaire. Le visage de Tsuzuki s'éclairait d'un sourire malicieux. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que ses vingt-six ans biologiques et prêt à faire une farce de collégien.

— Tu ne crois pas que nous avons bien mérité un jour de repos ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de son partenaire.

La lueur d'anticipation qui illuminait les yeux de l'aîné des _shinigami_, la joie qui se peignait déjà sur son visage, étaient presque plus que Hisoka ne pouvait supporter. Par miracle, le jeune homme réussit tout de même à conserver son air sévère. Tsuzuki lui lança un regard suppliant, plongeant ses grands yeux violets brillants d'espoir dans ceux de son partenaire.

— Allez, quoi, Hisoka... S'il te plaît... Tu sais bien ce qui va se passer si nous rentrons tout de suite, non ? D'abord, tout le monde va nous tomber dessus avec des centaines de questions, et nous allons devoir raconter en détail tout ce qui s'est passé...

Hisoka soupira. Tsuzuki avait raison. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter les questions du chef et la curiosité de leurs collègues pour le moment. Sentant vaciller la résolution de son partenaire, Tsuzuki essaya de pousser son avantage :

— Ensuite, nous allons devoir taper notre rapport...

Ce qui voulait dire que _lui_, Hisoka, allait devoir taper le rapport. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule fois Tsuzuki s'acquitter de cette tâche, même sous les menaces de Tatsumi. Le regard noir qu'il jeta à son partenaire persuada ce dernier de s'éloigner rapidement de ce sujet sensible.

— Enfin, avec notre chance, je te parie tout ce que tu veux que dès demain le chef aura une nouvelle mission sur laquelle nous envoyer.

Ça, c'était plus que probable...

Mais à ce point, Hisoka n'avait même plus besoin d'être convaincu. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser aux grands yeux de cocker de son partenaire. Cependant, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Tsuzuki réaliser l'étendue du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Il se força à prendre un ton bougon.

— Bon, bon, d'accord. On reste une nuit de plus. Puisque nous devrons payer la chambre, de toute façon... Mais je te préviens, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je fais une telle entorse au règlement !

— Yahouuu ! Merci, Hisoka ! Tu es un ange !

Dans un élan d'enthousiasme juvénile, l'aîné des _shinigami_ sauta au cou de son partenaire et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue, sous les regards surpris des passants.

Hisoka se recula brutalement. Son visage était écarlate, son cœur battait la chamade. Il savait que le geste de son compagnon avait été innocent. Tsuzuki avait toujours eu une tendance aux manifestations impulsives et Hisoka avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'en offusquer. Mais cette fois-ci, sa propre réaction, la vague de désir qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait senti le corps de Tsuzuki se coller au sien, ses bras l'enserrer, ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa joue, n'avait rien eu d'innocent. Le jeune_ shinigami _se rendit soudain compte que, en l'espace de deux jours, tout avait changé entre eux. Qu'il leur serait impossible de revenir à la confortable camaraderie qu'ils avaient mis des mois à construire et que ce qui la remplacerait était encore inconnu, effrayant.

Et, avec un choc qui lui fit bondir le cœur dans la poitrine, il réalisa exactement ce à quoi il venait de donner son accord. Une après-midi en compagnie de Tsuzuki, sans la préoccupation d'une enquête en cours, sans la nécessité de parler du travail. Puis une soirée en tête-à-tête. Cela ressemblait à un rendez-vous amoureux. Son premier rendez-vous, pensa-t-il, la gorge nouée. Une après-midi, une soirée, et... toute une nuit... Il ne savait plus s'il devait sauter de joie ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

La caresse furtive d'un doigt sur le dos de sa main l'arracha à ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et sursauta de trouver Tsuzuki à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Tsuzuki aux joues un peu rouges, au souffle un peu court, qui tenait son regard avec insistance. Hisoka réalisa que son partenaire n'avait pas eu besoin d'être un empathe pour se faire une bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle ses pensées s'étaient égarées.

— Alors, puisqu'on a le temps, si on commençait par une petite promenade romantique ? demanda Tsuzuki avec un sourire, d'une voix douce.

Se renfrognant pour cacher son embarras, enfouissant les poings dans ses poches pour que Tsuzuki ne remarque pas le tremblement de ses mains, mais sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer une fois de plus, Hisoka acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et emboîta le pas à son partenaire, les yeux fixés au sol, le cœur battant.

Romantisme mis à part, l'estomac de Tsuzuki leur rappela très vite que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. Ils achetèrent une poignée de _yakitori_ à un marchand ambulant et, en grignotant les petites brochettes de poulet épicées, ils se mirent à flâner dans les rues animées du centre ville. Tsuzuki ne pouvait retenir ses exclamations enthousiastes devant chaque vitrine. Son sourire ravi ne le quittait plus, et Hisoka ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant la joie enfantine de son compagnon. C'était bon de retrouver le Tsuzuki d'avant Kyoto, le Tsuzuki gamin, volubile et impulsif qui avait réussi, un an plus tôt, à faire sortir le jeune empathe de sa réserve.

Tsuzuki avait maintenant pris l'habitude de bloquer en permanence ses émotions et ses pensées. Pourtant Hisoka sentait que, s'il avait pu les lire, il n'aurait pas perçu autre chose que la joie qui, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, éclairait sans réserve le visage de son partenaire. Et, entre deux nouvelles découvertes, c'était toujours sur Hisoka que se reposaient les yeux violets avec tendresse, c'était vers lui que Tsuzuki lançait son plus chaleureux sourire.

Le soir venant, ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'océan. Il marchèrent longuement sur la plage en contemplant les reflets flamboyants du soleil qui s'enfonçait dans la mer. Ils avançaient côte à côte, mais fréquemment Hisoka, le cœur battant, sentait le regard intense de Tsuzuki se poser sur lui.

Aucun des deux n'avait osé saisir la main de l'autre, mais à chaque balancement de leurs bras leurs doigts se frôlaient. Chaque toucher fugitif faisait courir des frissons de plaisir sur la peau du jeune empathe, alors qu'à chaque séparation son cœur s'accélérait en anticipation du prochain contact.

Tsuzuki était maintenant calme et silencieux, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son enthousiasme de l'après-midi. Pourtant ses yeux brillaient, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et l'expression qui illuminait son visage... Hisoka, s'il avait eu plus d'expérience avec cette émotion, se serait presque aventuré à penser que c'était une expression de bonheur. Et le jeune empathe aurait aimé pouvoir comparer l'émotion de son compagnon à celle qui, en ce moment, faisait palpiter son cœur, nouait son ventre et lui donnait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol.

Pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre l'exclamation d'extase de Tsuzuki, pour voir son sourire ravi fendre son visage jusqu'aux oreilles, Hisoka lui rappela que, l'avant-veille, il lui avait promis de lui offrir un festin.

Leur choix se porta sur un restaurant chinois qui semblait de bonne qualité sans être chic. Ils s'installèrent à une table écartée, dans un coin de la grande salle à l'éclairage tamisé.

La cuisine était en effet excellente, mais Hisoka s'aperçut qu'il était pratiquement incapable de manger. Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une seule chose : lorsqu'ils finiraient leur repas, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à retourner à leur chambre d'hôtel. Il se refusait à imaginer la suite, mais terreur et anticipation s'étaient tout de même liguées pour nouer sa gorge et son estomac.

Quant à Tsuzuki, s'il n'avait pas perdu l'appétit, ses pensées semblaient tout de même avoir suivi un cours similaire, car son regard intense, brûlant, ne quittait plus Hisoka. Il avait avancé un pied sous la table pour caresser doucement la jambe de son partenaire et il ne perdait aucune occasion de frôler de ses doigts la main ou le bras de l'autre _shinigami_. Les sourires qu'il lui adressait étaient toujours aussi tendres, mais avec maintenant une tension sous-jacente qui faisait frémir le jeune homme, lui donnant un peu l'impression d'être un _dim sum_ particulièrement délicieux dans l'assiette de son gourmand partenaire.

Hisoka ne se plaignait pas de l'attention complète qu'il recevait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer avec l'attitude d'indifférence amicale que son partenaire lui avait témoignée la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mangé au restaurant en tête-à-tête. Il ne savait trop comment réconcilier le Tsuzuki qui lui lançait maintenant des œillades incendiaires avec celui qui lui avait presque brisé le cœur la veille.

— Tsuzuki...

— Oui ?

Hisoka n'était pas sûr de savoir comment exprimer ce qui le préoccupait. Il commença d'une voix mal assurée :

— Hier matin... au petit déjeuner... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas...

Mais Tsuzuki se figea, son pied lui-même s'immobilisant sur le mollet de Hisoka. L'expression de tension qui traversa son visage, la difficulté avec laquelle il avala sa salive laissaient penser qu'il avait en fait une bonne idée de ce qui allait suivre.

— Tu étais si distant, hier, durant toute la matinée... Alors j'ai pensé que, après ce qui s'était passé la veille... J'ai pensé que tu avais changé d'avis pendant la nuit, et que...

Hisoka déglutit avec peine avant de terminer :

— ... que tu ne voulais plus de moi !

Hisoka serra les dents. Il détestait le ton geignard sur lequel sa dernière phrase était sortie de sa bouche. Mais au moins il l'avait dit, et maintenant il allait peut-être obtenir une réponse.

L'expression de peine sincère qui traversa le visage de son compagnon faillit lui briser le cœur une seconde fois. Sans plus se préoccuper de leur entourage, Tsuzuki saisit la main de Hisoka et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant de légers baisers sur le bout de ses doigts.

— Hisoka... C'est ce que tu as pensé ? je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

Tsuzuki ramena la main sur la table mais continua de serrer les doigts de Hisoka, tout en caressant du pouce le dos de sa main.

— C'est que moi, c'est le contraire que j'ai pensé, poursuivit-il. Hier matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu que tu étais allé dormir dans le second lit. Alors j'ai pensé que, la veille, tu t'étais laissé entraîner, ou bien que tu n'avais pas osé me dire non... Mais qu'ensuite, lorsque tu t'étais réveillé durant la nuit, tu avais réalisé que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Donc, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser un peu d'espace et revenir à une relation purement amicale. Ça n'a pas été très facile, ajouta Tsuzuki avec une grimace.

Hisoka dégagea ses doigts pour se prendre la tête entre les mains et fixa son bol de riz d'un air découragé. Il poussa un long soupir.

— Alors, comme ça, nous avons tous les deux pensé que c'était l'autre qui... Oh, Tsuzuki… C'est tellement stupide...

Le jeune homme releva brutalement la tête.

— Mais enfin, espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne pouvais pas demander ? s'écria-t-il en oubliant qu'il se serait lui-même épargné une matinée misérable s'il avait posé la moindre question. Si j'ai changé de lit pendant la nuit, ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas de ta compagnie ! C'était parce que, durant la nuit, je me suis retrouvé attrapé dans ton cauchemar !

Tsuzuki se mordit la lèvre.

— Flûte ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Quand je dors, je ne contrôle plus mon esprit...

Il saisit de nouveau les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.

— Pardonne-moi, Hisoka. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

Hisoka, qui n'avait eu aucune rancune dès le départ, n'eut même pas le cœur de prétendre qu'il était vexé lorsqu'il vit le regard tendre et peiné que posa sur lui son partenaire. Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit. Puis, tenant fort son regard, il leva à son tour lentement leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur les doigts de Tsuzuki. L'expression de pure joie qui traversa le visage de ce dernier le consola largement de toutes ses peines de la veille.

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, les doigts enlacés. Hisoka sentit le pied de Tsuzuki reprendre sa lente caresse contre sa jambe. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il remarqua que l'éclat brûlant illuminait de nouveau les yeux de Tsuzuki, que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Tsuzuki se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres et Hisoka déglutit en suivant des yeux le petit bout de chair rose qui laissait une trace humide sur la bouche fine de son compagnon. Fixant les yeux de Hisoka avec une intensité croissante, augmentant aussi la pression de ses doigts sur les mains de son partenaire, Tsuzuki se pencha au-dessus de la table.

— Hisoka... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et douce qui fit frémir le jeune _shinigami_.

Ses mots suivants furent prononcés d'une voix si basse que Hisoka les déchiffra sur ses lèvres plus qu'il ne les entendit :

— Hisoka, si nous ne partons pas au plus vite, je jure que je vais t'embrasser ici même, devant tout le monde, et après ça je ne réponds plus de rien.

Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, les joues cramoisies, le jeune _shinigami _se leva et alla payer directement au comptoir. Au regard un peu gêné que lui jeta la jeune serveuse, il réalisa que la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre eux n'était pas passée inaperçue et son embarras redoubla. Il rejoignit en hâte Tsuzuki qui attendait déjà près de la porte.

À peine furent-il sortis qu'il sentit les bras de Tsuzuki se glisser autour de ses épaules et l'attirer dans le renfoncement de la porte qui suivait celle du restaurant. Puis le corps de son compagnon pressa contre le sien. Ses mains solides se refermèrent sur ses épaules, lui coupant toute retraite. Le corps de l'aîné des _shinigami _était incroyablement chaud et tous ses muscles étaient tendus, tremblant légèrement de désir contenu. Bloqué entre une porte et le corps robuste de Tsuzuki, Hisoka aurait pu se sentir menacé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il lui sembla que toute la tension accumulée durant ces derniers jours s'échappait enfin de lui et il soupira de soulagement.

Dans l'obscurité de la porte, il ne distingua qu'une ombre alors que le visage de Tsuzuki descendait vers le sien. Les cheveux bruns chatouillèrent son front, un souffle chaud caressa ses joues et son nez alors que la bouche de Tsuzuki cherchait la sienne à tâtons. Enfin les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de son aîné se pressèrent contre les siennes. Bientôt il sentit la langue de Tsuzuki s'insinuer entre ses lèvres closes, butant contre ses dents, réclamant le passage. Le jeune _shinigami _entrouvrit les lèvres. Tsuzuki gémit alors que sa langue pénétrait profondément dans la bouche de Hisoka, caressant son palais, glissant et virevoltant autour de la langue qui l'accueillait. Hisoka ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la sensation enivrante du baiser, sentant des étincelles de plaisir courir le long de son buste pour aller allumer un feu dans son bas-ventre.

Toujours étroitement pressé contre Hisoka, Tsuzuki glissa un genou entre les jambes de son partenaire. Hisoka jeta un cri étouffé. Il pouvait sentir contre sa hanche la forme dure d'un sexe dressé, ainsi que la délicieuse pression de la jambe de Tsuzuki contre sa propre érection. Ses hanches se mirent à onduler, s'efforçant d'augmenter le contact entre leurs deux corps. Déjà il sentait le plaisir monter en lui.

Soudain, Tsuzuki rompit le baiser et fit un pas en arrière. Ses mains qui avaient servi un instant plus tôt à serrer contre lui son jeune compagnon le maintenaient maintenant à distance au bout de ses bras tendus.

— Dé... désolé, Hisoka... Je n'ai... pas pu me retenir...

Sa voix était rauque, haletante, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre haleine.

— ... Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire comme ça... Dans la rue, debout contre une porte. Viens, retournons à l'hôtel.

Hisoka avait envie de hurler de frustration. Cependant il hocha la tête et pris une longue inspiration, tâchant de contrôler suffisamment son corps en feu pour pouvoir au moins rentrer dans l'hôtel sans causer d'esclandre. Tsuzuki lui lança un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil et prit sa main dans la sienne. Puis, avec un dernier hochement de tête l'un vers l'autre, les deux hommes se dématérialisèrent.

***

Les deux _shinigami_ réapparurent près de la porte de l'hôtel, dans une rue heureusement vide et obscure. Hisoka faillit protester en sentant les doigt de Tsuzuki lâcher les siens, avant de réaliser l'effet qu'ils produiraient s'ils entraient dans l'hôtel main dans la main. Les deux _shinigami _poussèrent la porte, jetèrent un « bonsoir » hâtif à la réceptionniste et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier aussi rapidement qu'ils l'osaient, rasant les murs du petit hall d'entrée.

Devant leur porte, Tsuzuki batailla quelques instant avant de réussir à introduire la clef dans la serrure. Hisoka, le cœur battant à tout rompre, observait le tremblement qui agitait les longs doigts de son compagnon. Lui même se sentait incapable de toute pensée cohérente, entièrement absorbé par le désir, l'anticipation qui avaient pris possession de lui.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit, et Hisoka sentit le bras de Tsuzuki se glisser autour de sa taille et l'attirer à l'intérieur. D'une main, l'aîné des _shinigami_ referma la porte ; de l'autre, il poussa de nouveau son jeune amant contre le mur et, murmurant son prénom d'une voix haletante, reprit leur baiser interrompu. Dans un gémissement de plaisir, Hisoka s'abandonna aux lèvres brûlantes qui glissaient sur ses lèvres, à la langue qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne, aux mains qui caressaient son visage et sa nuque, aux doigts qui se glissaient dans ses cheveux.

Hisoka à son tour étreignit son partenaire, l'attirant étroitement contre lui. Il poussa un cri de surprise et plaisir mêlés lorsque leurs hanches entrèrent en contact, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Tsuzuki aussi réagit, l'embrassant plus fougueusement, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de la sienne avec urgence.

Hisoka sentit les mains de son amant descendre le long de son cou et faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules. À peine le vêtement avait-il touché le sol que les mains de Tsuzuki avaient déjà rejoint sa taille et s'insinuaient maintenant sous son T-shirt, caressant lentement la peau nue de son ventre, remontant sur son torse. Deux pouces s'attardèrent à caresser ses tétons et Hisoka gémit doucement sous la délicieuse sensation qui embrasait son corps. Puis les mains de Tsuzuki continuèrent à monter, entraînant le T-shirt, et Hisoka leva les bras presque par réflexe, laissant son partenaire le dévêtir.

Tsuzuki s'arrêta un instant, les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, pour admirer le buste svelte et lisse de son jeune amant. Puis, délicatement, il l'enlaça de nouveau et fit courir ses lèvres le long du cou gracile du jeune homme, saisissant le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, mordillant doucement la zone sensible entre le cou et l'épaule. Hisoka, haletant, la tête rejetée en arrière pour offrir un meilleur accès, s'abandonna au plaisir.

Tsuzuki fléchit lentement les genoux sans rompre le contact avec le corps de son amant, faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de son torse, de son ventre, jusqu'à s'arrêter à la ceinture de son pantalon. L'aîné des _shinigami_ contempla pendant quelques instants la forme dure et allongée de l'érection qui se devinait sous la toile du jean. Puis il rapprocha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur la forme chaude et frémissante, arrachant un gémissement à Hisoka. Tsuzuki sourit. Lentement, tendrement, il dégrafa le bouton du jean, descendit la fermeture Éclair, et fit glisser le pantalon le long des cuisses du jeune homme.

Tsuzuki enlaça les hanches de son jeune partenaire et pressa son visage contre le membre qui tendait l'étoffe du sous-vêtement, le mordillant doucement à travers le tissu. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis il avança les lèvres vers la tête luisante qui débordait des confins du slip de Hisoka et la parcourut de la langue, collectant la goutte translucide qui s'était formée au sommet.

— Aah... Tsuzuki...

Le jeune _shinigami _gémit plus qu'il ne murmura le nom de son amant. Il glissa les doigts dans les mèches brunes, tremblant de désir, se retenant à grand peine de projeter brutalement ses hanches contre le visage de son partenaire. Tsuzuki rit doucement, et fit glisser le slip le long des hanches de Hisoka, l'envoyant rejoindre le pantalon, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'engloutir le sexe de son amant.

Hisoka ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous l'assaut des sensations qu'il ressentait pour la première fois : l'incroyable chaleur, la douceur délicieuse de la bouche qui l'enserrait, et l'enivrante pression de la langue qui tournoyait autour de la pointe de son sexe, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Lentement, Tsuzuki fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la verge tendue. Hisoka écarquilla les yeux, hypnotisé par le spectacle de son sexe qui pénétrait profondément dans la bouche de Tsuzuki, jusqu'à ce que le nez de ce dernier s'enfouisse presque dans les boucles châtain clair qui couvraient son bas-ventre. Tsuzuki leva un instant le regard. En voyant l'expression de Hisoka, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement. Puis il remonta, ne laissant dans sa bouche que le gland qu'il caressa d'un rapide coup de langue avant de faire pénétrer de nouveau le membre dur jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Tsuzuki recommença encore et encore, accélérant progressivement le rythme. Hisoka haletait, les mains crispées sur les épaules de son partenaire. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps au plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui, s'accumulant au creux de ses reins, se répandant en lui en vagues de chaleur. L'ondulation de ses hanches accompagnait le mouvement, faisant pénétrer son sexe encore plus profondément dans la gorge de son amant. Le plaisir tendait son corps comme un ressort. Enfin il balbutia : « Tsuzuki... Je vais... Je vais... » et il explosa dans un gémissement, d'intenses spasmes de plaisir agitant son corps alors qu'il emplissait la bouche de son amant de longs jets chauds.

Epuisés par la force de son orgasme, Les genoux de Hisoka cédèrent sous son poids et il s'affaissa lentement. Comme il l'avait fait la veille, Tsuzuki le recueillit dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec tendresse. Puis il se releva et le déposa délicatement sur le lit le plus proche. Il s'agenouilla pour le débarrasser de ses chaussures et du pantalon qui lui entravait encore les chevilles, avant d'enlever rapidement ses propres chaussures et de s'allonger aux côtés du jeune homme.

Pendant quelques minutes, Hisoka resta allongé, les yeux mi-clos, le corps lourd de plaisir, la respiration encore profonde mais reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal, savourant la caresse légère des doigts de Tsuzuki sur son visage. Il prit soudain conscience du contact de l'étoffe des vêtements de son amant contre sa peau nue.

— Tsuzuki...

— Oui ?

— Tu es beaucoup trop habillé.

— Ça peut s'arranger, répondit en riant l'aîné des_ shinigami_.

Tsuzuki se leva, et Hisoka se dressa légèrement sur les coudes pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Tsuzuki, qui se tenait maintenant debout au pied du lit, dégrafa lentement sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol. Puis, rougissant un peu sous l'intensité du regard de son partenaire, il ouvrit son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, entraînant aussi son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Il se releva et se tint immobile, entièrement nu et offert au regard de son amant, les joues de plus en plus rouges, détournant les yeux.

Hisoka, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, ne pouvait quitter du regard le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tsuzuki était mince, mais solidement bâti. Ses épaules étaient larges ; ses muscles, sans être excessivement développés, se dessinaient nettement sous sa peau claire. Sa poitrine était parsemée d'un duvet sombre, faisant écho à la forêt de poils noirs d'où se dressait fièrement son sexe dur, à peu près de la même longueur mais plus large que celui de Hisoka. Le jeune homme, fasciné, regarda la goutte translucide qui coulait lentement le long de la verge raide. Une autre se formait déjà au bout, et Hisoka réalisa soudain avec honte qu'il était le seul à avoir été satisfait et que Tsuzuki bouillait toujours d'un désir qu'il ne contenait que par respect pour son amant. Levant une main, le jeune_ shinigami _murmura :

— Viens...

Il vit la pomme d'Adam de son partenaire monter et descendre sur sa gorge. Sans un mot, Tsuzuki s'avança vers le lit et s'allongea de nouveau aux côtés du jeune homme, sa peau douce et tiède maintenant en contact avec le corps nu de Hisoka, son sexe dur pressé contre sa hanche. Tsuzuki passa l'un de ses bras sous le cou de Hisoka et le serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui, leurs corps glissant l'un contre l'autre dans une longue caresse.

Hisoka sentit le souffle de Tsuzuki effleurer ses cheveux. Il sursauta et lança un cri étouffé lorsqu'une langue humide s'insinua dans son oreille, caressant le pavillon, s'attardant sur le lobe puis se glissant dessous, allant et venant sur son cou. Hisoka gémit sous la caresse et sentit son corps se ranimer, le sang affluer de nouveau vers son bas-ventre. Il percevait contre son épaule le battement rapide du cœur de son amant, auquel faisait écho la pulsation du sexe raide contre sa cuisse.

Tsuzuki respirait profondément. Ses caresses se faisaient plus pressantes. Sa main libre parcourut la poitrine de son amant, glissant le long de son ventre, jusqu'à finalement se refermer autour de la verge qui se redressait lentement. Il caressa Hisoka quelques instants avant d'avancer la main plus bas, effleurant les bourses du jeune homme puis s'aventurant encore plus loin, s'insinuant entre ses fesses, un doigt cherchant déjà l'entrée étroite...

Hurlant soudain, Hisoka bondit et se rejeta en arrière, reculant le plus loin possible sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur, son souffle haletant. Se redressant aussi, Tsuzuki se plaqua une main contre la bouche.

— Pardon ! Pardon, Hisoka. Je me suis laissé emporter et je n'ai plus pensé...

Le jeune homme luttait pour reprendre son calme. Physiquement, son corps était entièrement remis. Mais la douleur intense qu'il avait ressenti, à être pénétré brutalement et contre son gré ; la terreur, l'humiliation de n'être plus qu'un pantin entre les mains du docteur fou ; l'odeur de la sueur, de l'excitation de l'homme, la pression des mains agrippant ses jambes, le regard fiévreux, le rire dément, tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait jusqu'ici réussi à bannir dans un recoin de sa mémoire lui revenaient en pleine force, lui coupant le souffle.

— C'était vraiment stupide de ma part. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas encore prêt, et qui le serait ? On arrête immédiatement, reprit l'aîné des_ shinigami_.

Hisoka, encore incapable de parler, secoua la tête. Prenant ce geste pour une confirmation du refus de son partenaire, Tsuzuki s'assit sur le bord du lit en se pencha pour ramasser sa chemise et son pantalon.

— Non !

Tsuzuki stoppa son geste et se retourna, surpris par la véhémence dans la voix du jeune homme.

— Non, reprit ce dernier, je ne veux pas arrêter ! Reviens, s'il te plaît.

— Mais enfin, Hisoka...

Hisoka secoua la tête une fois de plus et regarda fixement les yeux violets qui retournaient son regard avec confusion. Le jeune homme cherchait désespérément un moyen d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Jusqu'ici, contre sa volonté et à son plus grand regret, son premier et seul amant avait été Muraki. De la sexualité, il lui avait enseigné le côté le plus sombre : la douleur d'être pris de force, la honte d'être utilisé. Mais il lui avait aussi appris le plaisir que le toucher d'un autre pouvait lui procurer – ce dont Hisoka avait encore trop honte pour l'avouer à Tsuzuki. L'orgasme que Muraki lui avait arraché avait été une humiliation de plus, une façon pour le docteur de faire du jeune _shinigami _sa chose, de lui ôter son humanité, de le réduire à l'état d'une poupée à laquelle il pouvait, au gré de sa fantaisie, apporter douleur ou plaisir. De faire en sorte qu'il lui appartienne, corps et âme, en sa présence comme loin de lui.

Et il avait réussi, pensa Hisoka avec rage. Chaque fois qu'il avait été dans les bras de Tsuzuki, le souvenir du docteur fou s'était interposé entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que toute sa vie soit régentée par les actes d'un sadique. Il voulait être libre d'aimer, libre de se donner, libre de donner du plaisir à la personne qu'il aimait. Il lui semblait que, s'il renonçait maintenant, jamais plus il ne pourrait partager avec Tsuzuki ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de partager.

— Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui gagne, dit-il enfin.

Tsuzuki le regarda gravement puis hocha la tête. S'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude, il tendit son autre bras en invitation. Hisoka respira profondément, s'efforçant de chasser les douloureux souvenirs. Sans quitter du regard le visage familier de son partenaire, ses yeux doux dans lesquels se lisaient profonde tendresse, compassion, complète acceptation, il s'avança lentement jusqu'à venir se blottir contre la poitrine de Tsuzuki, laissant les battements réguliers le bercer, l'apaiser. Tendrement, Tsuzuki referma ses bras autour de lui.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent immobiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin la respiration de Hisoka redevenir normale, son corps se détendre entre ses bras, Tsuzuki reprit sa lente caresse du visage et des cheveux du jeune homme. Peu à peu, il descendit sur son cou et ses épaules mais ne chercha pas à aller plus bas, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Hisoka était stupéfait du soin avec lequel Tsuzuki le traitait. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été particulièrement gentil avec lui, même au début de leur association, lorsque Hisoka était renfrogné en permanence et ne s'adressait à son partenaire que pour le rabrouer. Mais le jeune_ shinigami_ n'aurait pas imaginé que Tsuzuki lui témoignerait une telle patience, une telle compréhension, s'adaptant à son rythme, faisant passer les besoins de son jeune amant avant les siens sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Hisoka en était profondément touché.

Pourtant, il était clair que Tsuzuki désirait plus. Ses caresses étaient presque chastes, mais sa respiration était rapide. Ses pupilles brûlantes, à demi recouvertes par des paupières lourdes, parcouraient avec intensité le corps du jeune _shinigami_. Hisoka l'observait, cherchant à deviner les pensées qui se dissimulaient sous ce front serein. Seulement deux jours plus tôt, il avait pu lire chaque émotion qui agitait son partenaire et avait détesté cette faculté. Mais avec leur nouvelle intimité, Tsuzuki, paradoxalement, lui était devenu hermétique. Et maintenant, le jeune empathe souhaitait du fond du cœur pouvoir de nouveau ressentir les émotions qui faisaient briller les yeux d'améthyste posés sur lui avec tant d'insistance.

Hisoka leva lentement la main vers le visage penché sur lui et tapota du doigt le front pâle.

— Toc toc toc...

Tsuzuki était un peu surpris, mais prêt à entrer dans le jeu de son partenaire. Il répondit donc ce qu'on attendait de lui :

— Qui est là ?

Hisoka eut un sourire malicieux et répliqua :

— Le grand méchant loup.

Ce qui aurait probablement eu plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas rougi en même temps. Tsuzuki sourit lui aussi et inclina la tête, déposant un baiser furtif sur l'avant-bras qui passait devant son visage.

— Que me veux-tu, grand méchant loup ?

— Ouvre-moi la porte de ta maison, murmura lentement le jeune empathe en tenant fort le regard de son amant pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait.

Et Tsuzuki comprit. Un éclair de panique traversa son visage. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit avec peine. Cependant, quant il les rouvrit son visage était calme, avec seulement une trace d'appréhension.

— Souffle sur la maison, et elle s'envolera, murmura-t-il.

Hisoka se dressa sur les coudes jusqu'à ce que son visage effleure celui de son amant et il se mit à souffler un mince filet d'air, commençant sur le nez de Tsuzuki et remontant jusqu'au sommet de son front. Il sentit l'écran mental se dissiper.

La violence du tourbillon d'émotion qui l'assaillit, en saisissant contraste avec l'expression calme de son partenaire, lui coupa le souffle, et il retomba sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas, comme ce matin, les sentiments de douleur, de dépression et de culpabilité auxquels il s'était presque habitué durant les deux derniers mois. En ce moment, chaque émotion, chaque pensée de Tsuzuki était tournée vers lui, Hisoka.

Il s'était attendu, dans une certaine mesure, au désir brûlant, urgent, qui habitait Tsuzuki ; mais il n'avait pas anticipé que cette émotion provenant de son amant le submergerait lui aussi, ranimant un feu intense dans son corps.

Et le désir était loin d'être la seule chose que Tsuzuki éprouvait. La gorge nouée d'émotion, Hisoka descendit plus loin dans l'esprit de son partenaire et il put lire la profonde tendresse que Tsuzuki avait pour lui, l'affection, la confiance, le désir de protection, ainsi que des émotions plus sombres, jalousie, possessivité. Mais, par dessus tout, l'émotion qui envahissait chaque recoin de l'esprit de Tsuzuki, même Hisoka dans son inexpérience ne pouvait que la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était : un amour profond, intense.

Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, Hisoka resta figé, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son compagnon, son esprit tentant d'assimiler ce qui était la plus claire, la plus évidente, la plus incontestable des déclarations d'amour.

Tsuzuki, dont le visage était maintenant cramoisi, baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard du jeune homme. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'aîné des _shinigami_ ne rompe le silence d'une voix hésitante :

— Je... J'étais un peu intimidé de me déshabiller devant toi tout-à-l'heure, tu sais. Mais ça, c'est... bien pire...

Tsuzuki fixait avec insistance un point du matelas, près de l'épaule de Hisoka. Même ses oreilles étaient écarlates. Il poursuivit pourtant dans un murmure :

— Enfin... Qu'est-ce que je peux dire... Tu peux probablement voir... Tu peux voir que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent...

Hisoka sentit des larmes d'émotion lui monter aux paupières. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir grand son esprit lui aussi, laisser Tsuzuki pénétrer jusqu'au fond de ses pensées pour le remercier de sa confiance et lui montrer que les mêmes émotions l'agitaient. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour lui dire que chacun de ses sentiments était réciproque. Mais sa gorge était nouée, son esprit incapable d'élaborer la moindre phrase. Alors, il s'exprima de la seule façon qui lui restait : se relevant sur un avant-bras, il posa ses lèvres sur la première partie du corps de Tsuzuki qu'il atteignit, le creux de son cou, en mettant toute son affection dans le baiser.

Tsuzuki soupira doucement et pencha la tête, s'offrant à la caresse, mais Hisoka se recula brutalement, stupéfait.

Il avait senti le plaisir de Tsuzuki recevant le baiser. Il avait même perçu la sensation délicieuse, mi-chatouille, mi-caresse, des lèvres se posant sur la peau fine. C'était comme si son propre cou avait été embrassé.

Expérimentalement, Hisoka caressa doucement la joue de Tsuzuki. Aussitôt, il ressentit la caresse comme si une main était posée sur son visage. Il continua en faisant courir ses doigts le long du cou de son amant, sur ses épaules, descendant jusqu'à la courbe ferme des pectoraux, et le fantôme d'une main parcourut son propre corps, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

C'était comme se toucher soi-même dans un miroir.

— Ça alors !

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je ressens ce que tu ressens... comme si je recevais aussi les caresses que je te fais, essaya d'expliquer Hisoka. C'est vraiment bizarre. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je touche quelqu'un... comme ça, termina le jeune homme en rougissant.

— Hmm... Ça doit être intéressant. Parce que, de mon point de vue, ce que tu me fais est vraiment, vraiment agréable. Mais ça, tu t'en aperçois, non ?

Hisoka rougit sous le regard appuyé de Tsuzuki. En effet, chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il était conscient des étincelles de plaisir qui parcouraient le corps de son amant, rendu hypersensible par le désir. Il ne savait pas comment Tsuzuki pouvait rester si calme dans cette tempête de sensations. Lui-même était de nouveau dur comme un roc et il ne ressentait le désir de son amant que depuis quelques minutes seulement.

Tsuzuki lui lança un regard malicieux et son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

— Eh bien, continue tes expériences, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos et en écartant les bras, offrant tout son corps à la curiosité de son partenaire.

Hisoka releva volontiers le défi. Il approcha le visage de la poitrine de Tsuzuki et referma ses lèvres autour d'un mamelon. Des lèvres des deux hommes s'échappèrent, en même temps, les mêmes gémissements de plaisir.

S'enhardissant, Hisoka descendit plus bas, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'érection de son amant. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, un peu intimidé, les yeux fixés sur le membre raide. Il prit une longue inspiration, ferma les yeux, et referma ses lèvres sur le gland rougi au sommet duquel perlait une goutte translucide.

Il fut presque étourdi par la multitude de sensations qui l'assaillirent. La chaleur du sexe dur qui emplissait sa bouche, la surprenante douceur de la peau fine contre sa langue, le goût salé-acide ; et entre ses jambes, une soudaine vague de plaisir lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'une bouche chaude et humide se refermait sur sa propre érection. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, et la vibration sonore envoya une nouvelle onde de plaisir parcourir leurs deux corps.

Tsuzuki crispa les doigts dans le drap, les yeux étroitement clos. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, cambra le dos, et murmura d'une voix haletante :

— Oui... Hisoka...

Imitant ce que Tsuzuki lui avait fait plus tôt, Hisoka s'avança, faisant pénétrer plus profondément dans sa bouche le sexe engorgé qui distendait ses lèvres, mais après seulement quelques centimètres le gland toucha le fond de sa gorge et il se releva brusquement en toussant, le visage écarlate.

Tsuzuki rit gentiment et lui saisit les épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Puis il bascula sur le côté, entraînant Hisoka, roulant avec lui jusqu'à se retrouver allongé de tout son long sur son jeune amant. Le regardant avec des yeux mi-clos noyés de désir, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne avec une soudaine urgence. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se joignirent, glissant, tournoyant, tour à tour s'attirant et se repoussant avec frénésie.

Tsuzuki avança les hanches jusqu'à ce que leurs deux érections glissent l'une contre l'autre. Les deux hommes gémirent dans le même souffle. L'aîné des _shinigami _insinua une main entre leurs corps, la refermant dans un même geste autour de leurs sexes, pressant l'un contre l'autre leurs membres raides. Hisoka cria sous l'effet combiné de son propre plaisir et de celui de son partenaire.

Tsuzuki rompit le baiser une seconde pour murmurer : « Donne-moi ta main », puis ses lèvres s'emparèrent de nouveau avidement de celles de son jeune amant. Il saisit doucement la main offerte de Hisoka et la guida entre leurs corps. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, leurs mains jointes créant un étroit fourreau autour de leurs sexes tendus.

Les deux hommes haletaient, mêlant leurs souffles. Leurs hanches ondulaient au même rythme. Hisoka ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la violence des sensations, désir, plaisir, le sien et celui de Tsuzuki, se confondant en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus qui ressentait quoi.

Immobilisant soudain ses hanches, Tsuzuki, comme pris d'une inspiration soudaine, se redressa jusqu'à se trouver assis à califourchon sur le ventre de Hisoka, et approcha deux doigts de la bouche de ce dernier.

— Suce, commanda-t-il.

Hisoka eut un moment d'appréhension mais il s'exécuta, glissant sa langue autour des doigts de Tsuzuki, entre eux, jusqu'à les envelopper complètement de salive. Tsuzuki retira doucement sa main et l'amena derrière lui, en bas de son dos... entre ses fesses, devina Hisoka qui se redressa sur les coudes, soudain très curieux. Mais il ne put voir que le poignet de Tsuzuki qui disparaissait derrière sa hanche, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration profonde.

Tsuzuki gémit doucement, les yeux mi-clos. Hisoka, le cœur battant, se concentra sur leur connexion mentale, guettant un signe de douleur, mais tout ce qu'il perçut fut une anticipation excitée et de fugaces étincelles de plaisir.

Tsuzuki retira sa main et approcha les doigts de son érection, collectant soigneusement le filet de liquide visqueux. Il ramena la main derrière lui et Hisoka lança un cri de surprise, puis de plaisir, au contact soudain des doigts humides parcourant son sexe, l'enduisant de fluide, tournoyant parfois au sommet pour collecter la perle qui naissait là aussi.

Puis la main de Tsuzuki s'immobilisa à la base de la verge de Hisoka, la maintenant fermement. Plongeant son regard intense dans celui mi-ébahi, mi-émerveillé de son amant, Tsuzuki recula les hanches, s'empalant lentement sur le membre pulsant et plus dur que jamais.

Hisoka avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il oublia un instant de respirer lorsqu'il sentit le bout de son sexe pousser contre l'anneau de muscle, l'élargissant lentement. Finalement le muscle céda et le gland entra d'un coup. Hisoka surveillait anxieusement les sensations de Tsuzuki, mais l'aîné des _shinigami _ne ressentit qu'une vague brûlure qui se dissipa rapidement. La différence avec ce qu'il avait lui même éprouvé dans la même situation était si grande que Hisoka fut soudain envahi d'une vague inattendue de jalousie. Combien Tsuzuki avait-il d'expérience, au juste ?

La main de Tsuzuki caressant doucement sa joue interrompit heureusement ses pensées. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant rivé sur lui. Tsuzuki continua lentement à descendre les hanches. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut son corps alors que le sexe dur l'emplissait lentement. Hisoka gémit en écho avec son amant.

Tsuzuki était maintenant assis contre les hanches de Hisoka, dont la verge entière s'était enfouie dans les profondeurs de son corps. Hisoka écarquilla les yeux, submergé de sensations. À travers leur connexion mentale, il ressentait lui aussi l'étirement presque douloureux de la pénétration. C'était comme si un membre raide s'était frayé un chemin dans son propre corps. En même temps, il tremblait de plaisir sous l'incroyable chaleur, la délicieuse pression des muscles qui enveloppaient son érection.

— Ça va ? lui demanda doucement Tsuzuki.

Hisoka, trop ému pour répondre, hocha la tête et caressa doucement les cuisses de son amant. Tsuzuki lui sourit tendrement et commença à balancer les hanches d'avant en arrière. Hisoka ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir. À l'incroyable sensation de son propre membre pénétrant l'étroit passage s'ajoutait le plaisir que Tsuzuki recevait du sexe dur stimulant l'intérieur de son corps.

Tsuzuki accéléra le rythme et amplifia ses mouvements.

— Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki... Oui... Plus fort... gémit Hisoka, sentant le plaisir monter simultanément en lui et dans le corps l'autre _shinigami_.

Il perçut le désir que sa voix haletante éveillait en son partenaire. Il sentit croître l'excitation de Tsuzuki qui augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de Tsuzuki. La pièce s'emplit du bruit de leurs souffles rauques.

Sans modifier son rythme, Tsuzuki se cambra et se pencha en arrière, posant les mains sur les cuisses de Hisoka. Au coup de rein suivant, les deux amants crièrent ensemble sous les étincelles de plaisir qui explosaient dans le corps de Tsuzuki quand le sexe de Hisoka frappa sa prostate.

—Hisoka... Oui… haleta Tsuzuki en faisant maintenant aller et venir ses hanches sur un rythme rapide.

Il sentait le plaisir l'envahir, tendre chaque muscle de son corps. Il était proche, si proche, et il ne lui manquait qu'une légère stimulation de plus... Il était sur le point de ramener une main devant lui pour toucher sa propre érection lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Hisoka, qui avait perçu ce dont il avait besoin, s'enrouler autour de sa verge.

Deux ou trois va-et-vient furent suffisant pour lui faire atteindre le paroxysme. Le plaisir monta jusqu'à devenir presque intolérable, ses mouvements devinrent désordonnés et il explosa.

— Aah ! Hisoka ! … Hisoka ! … Hisoka !

Il cria le prénom de son amant, encore et encore, avec chacun des puissants spasmes, alors que de longs jets blancs s'élevaient en arc-de-cercle pour retomber sur le torse du jeune homme allongé sous lui.

Hisoka eut l'impression qu'une myriade d'étoiles explosaient devant ses yeux. Le plaisir de son partenaire le submergea, chacun de ses spasmes résonna en lui, déclenchant son propre orgasme.

— Tsuzuki... Aaah... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Les mots qu'il pensait si fort, échappant à son contrôle, jaillirent de ses lèvres. Son corps se tendit dans une ultime contraction avant de s'abandonner finalement au plaisir combiné de leurs deux orgasmes.

***

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux un instant plus tard, Tsuzuki n'était plus sur lui mais allongé à ses côtés, caressant doucement son visage. L'aîné des _shinigami_ avait retrouvé une respiration paisible. Hisoka sursauta et regarda autour de lui, désorienté, avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

_« Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis tombé dans les pommes ? Je suis vraiment lamentable ! »_

Il leva un œil inquiet vers son amant, mais aucune trace de moquerie n'était visible dans le sourire tendre que ce dernier lui adressa. Hisoka déglutit, le creux de l'estomac soudain noué.

C'était inquiétant. Il était en train de développer rapidement une addiction à ce sourire.

Tsuzuki se pencha vers lui et effleura son front de ses lèvres.

— Overdose de sensations ? murmura-t-il.

Hisoka hocha la tête. Il porta son attention vers les pensées de son amant pour constater que l'écran mental était de nouveau en place et sourit avec reconnaissance. Il avait adoré partager avec Tsuzuki l'intensité de ses émotions, mais pour le moment un peu de calme était le bienvenu. Il savait que Tsuzuki lui ouvrirait de nouveau les portes de son esprit quand il le demanderait.

Au premier mouvement qu'il tenta de faire, il sentit une raideur dans son dos, une lourdeur dans ses bras et ses jambes. Il ne put retenir un long bâillement.

— Bon, je crois qu'on ferait bien de dormir un peu si on veut être tant soit peu présentables demain matin, dit Tsuzuki en s'allongeant de tout son long et en remontant sur eux les couvertures.

Hisoka se blottit contre lui, le dos contre la poitrine de son amant. Tsuzuki referma ses bras sur lui et lui embrassa doucement l'oreille. Le jeune_ shinigami_ soupira de contentement.

— Hisoka...

— Hm ?

Le jeune homme, qui était sur le point de s'endormir, ouvrit un œil.

— Tu ne préfères pas aller dormir dans l'autre lit ? N'hésite pas. Je ne serai pas vexé, tu sais.

Tsuzuki ponctua ses mots d'un second baiser.

Hisoka considéra la question pendant quelques secondes. « Hm-hm », répondit-il en secouant la tête. La perspective de partager de nouveau les cauchemars de Tsuzuki était un faible prix à payer en comparaison du plaisir qu'il aurait à dormir contre son corps chaud toute la nuit pour se réveiller entre ses bras. De plus, il se sentait prêt à tout partager avec Tsuzuki, l'extase comme les cauchemars. Avec un sourire, il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

— Hisoka...

— Hm ?

— Si jamais tu te retrouves coincé dans un de mes rêves... J'espère que ce sera un rêve érotique !

— Idiot !

Hisoka lança une main vers l'arrière, en aveugle, dans la direction où il estimait que se trouvait la tête de Tsuzuki. En riant, celui-ci saisit la main au vol et déposa un baiser sur la paume avant de la relâcher.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit Tsuzuki qui riait toujours. Mais ses bras se refermèrent un peu plus étroitement autour du jeune _shinigami_.

Le cœur de Hisoka sauta dans sa poitrine. Était-ce une façon pour Tsuzuki de répondre en plaisantant à son insulte amicale… ou bien était-ce quelque chose de plus profond, la réponse de son amant à l'aveu qui lui avait échappé ?

Quelle que soit la réponse, réalisa Hisoka, en ce moment, blotti contre Tsuzuki, enveloppé par ses bras robustes, il se sentait, pour la première fois peut-être, incroyablement heureux.

Le corps de Tsuzuki s'enfonçant dans le matelas, son bras qui se faisait pesant, son souffle calme et régulier apprirent à Hisoka que son amant s'était endormi. Un sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres, le jeune _shinigami _le rejoignit bientôt dans le sommeil.

FIN.


End file.
